


Kindness and Remorse

by Rbook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dudley Dursley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian Harry Potter, Indian James Potter, Liberties with Goblin Culture, Multi, POC Harry Potter, POC James Potter, Racism, Redemption, Relationships will be added later on, The Dursleys are terrible parents, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unreliable Narrator, WIP, wizard dudley dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: Dudley Dursley lives with the guilt of what his family had done to his cousin, which can never be forgiven. He resents the person he used to be and tries to live as a better person, but a part of himself can never truly get over how cruel he had been to the kind-hearted Harry. After a car accident, he wakes to find himself a child all over again.He sets out to make Harry's childhood better, as much as he can. All the while he must hide the fact, he too, now has magic as well.  It shouldn't be too hard, should it?
Comments: 507
Kudos: 1942
Collections: Best of the time travel and SI/OCs, Fics that I want to read once they are complete





	1. Part 1: Adulthood

Dudley Dursley never realized just what terrible people his parents are, how terrible he is as well, until the day his cousin had them move for their own protection. Harry Potter was the house freak, barely a boy and more of a toy that he could take out his aggression out on without a hint of punishment for all of his life.

The target of Harry Hunting, a game he and his friends like to play and the little oddball living under the stairway in the cupboard wasn’t a child in his mind. Not like the kids at school, who he also tormented but not nearly as bad as Harry. Those kids had parents or friends who would attempt to stand up for him, and there were times they did get him to back off.

Dudley was a bully. There wasn’t another way to describe him. He liked hurting kids; thought it was all just some big joke. He felt powerful, in control and had the disillusion that people who didn’t agree with him were in the need to be corrected by any means.

He ruled the playground with a group of numbers then when he was ordered to lose weight and join boxing he ruled the school with fists and threats. Kids his graded hated him, but they were too afraid to do anything in retaliation. The teacher either didn’t care or thought it was pointless to try. He wasn’t worth the effort, just another bad apple that would rot away on his own.

His parents never minded, they let him get away with everything which could be a form of abuse some claim in their own way.

But the point being Dudley was a bully who had no limits when it came to Harry. Just like his parents.

Because in the house found at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey England, Harry Potter wasn’t and never would be considered a human. Not a little boy, not a young man, and certainly not someone worth anything.

Despite all of this and every problem they left in the bloke’s mind, Harry still wanted to protect them. He stopped that terrifying ghost thing from attacking them (though at the time he couldn’t see them. Dementors they were called) breaking his world’s law about magic and sent them away.

He stayed behind to fight some lunatic that killed his parents- wasn’t that a shock? His aunt and uncle weren’t drunks who died in a car crash but were instead murdered in their home with Harry the sole survivor- standing at the door with a grim face as his parents complain every second about it.

As if though they weren’t leaving behind a child to fight a monster. As if though that same child who is filled with so much kindness was willing to save them when in all honestly he had every right to let them die.

Harry, the one treated the less human in that house, was more of a man than Vernon or Dudley could ever be.

He stayed behind to fight a secret war against someone the adults should have dealt with and all Dudley could have offered him was an awkward farewell and stumbled “I don’t think you’re worthless”. For the first time, his parents were torn with letting him get away with whatever came out of his mouth and outrage that their child would say something so “terrible”.

As they drove away, he glanced back at Harry, who had gone from a scared scrawny kid to a young man with a straight back and haunted eyes without him noticing. The same young man who hated the Dursley family, who had every right to hate them and yet still could not allow them to be harmed.

A boy who was too darn kind for his own good.

Afterwards, he didn’t hear from his cousin for a long time.

Dudley continued his schooling and went to university. There were some troubled times, for the first time his parents couldn’t afford whatever his heart desired and he was forced to pick up a job for his studies.

The value of money was something he never had to face before until it was smacked into his face with every angry customer who wanted a low-fat latte at five in the morning.

On-campus, away from his parents, he realized just how horrible and not normal his childhood was. The things that came out fo their mouths weren’t funny or true. The sneers at anyone that was slightly different, the harsh punishments they demanded, the need to be normal and right, wasn’t how the world was.

The way his dad and mom behaved wasn’t supposed to make the house feel suffocating even when they let him do whatever he wanted. But he still loved them, because at the end of it all, they were his parents and they loved him.

Dudley fumbled in his adult life. He had expectations that were more fantasy than reality. His so-called friends spent more time in and out of jail then he thought possible. He had no idea what he wanted in life, other then what he knew such as have everything handed to him and the world scoffed or laughed at him.

Dudley was only twenty and he was falling apart unused to have mommy or daddy pick up the pieces for him. This was something he needed to do on his own. He found he had no idea how.

It was his godawful job that he met Tiffiny. She first came into his life with a bright smile, and cheerful spring in her step. She was a year younger then he and the cafe manager had wanted Dudley to train her.

Tiffiny isn’t a stunning beauty but she was pretty when you took the time to give her more than a passing glance. She was attractive in a comfortable way, one that could make a man’s heart melt when she smiled up at him. Motherly too, with just enough devil-may-care mindset that made her interesting and rebellious but never cruel.

She wore shirts with cartoons, ripped jeans, dangling earrings and pretty dresses. She knew all the old Star Wars movies line by line, adored superheroes and wasn’t interested in dating but wasn’t put off by it either.

Once upon a time, Dudley would have called her a loser or a prude but that was when he was young and foolish.

Dudley, now as an adult who understood things better, fell in love with her instead. Luckily for him, she felt the same way.

After two years of dating- with his mother insisting that it was too long for her to be serious about him.- they got married. Around that same time, Dudley completed his studies and became an accountant. He chose this career after learning he was good at math when he put his mind to it and didn’t mind spending days calculating budgets.

Dudley did his parent’s taxes and ran their finances for them as well. He made a horrible discovery. The reason his parents were able to give him everything he ever wanted as a child was because those extra funds came from Potter family wealth.

His family lived a comfortable life on Harry’s money when he was a child. And yet, Harry was barely financially taken care of. It made him sick to think about. but he was glad his cousin cut them off the moment he turned eighteen.

He closed the old documents and tried not to think about it again.

Tiffiny made more money than he as an eye doctor much to his father’s horror but she loved every second of it and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. So what if his wife was amazing at what she did and was rewarded with the appropriate paycheck? That’s how it should be.

His parents had some problems with his marriage but it never got in the way of their love and visits. They were part of his life and he adored them all the same. Then Tiffiny gave him his first child, a sweet little girl named Daisy.

Dudley had heard his mother say over and over again throughout his life that he was the greatest thing to happen to her but he never really understood until Daisy opened her eyes for the first time.

His princess was a scrapper. Smart and sociable in ways her parents weren’t. Daisy luckily inherited most of her looks from her mum, sharing only his hair color and smile. Dudley thought she was the most adorable thing to ever grace the earth.

Petunia Dursley wholehearted agreed. She spoiled her grandaughter something rotten, more so then Dudley which was a horrifying thought to Tiffiny.(his mom and wife were often butting heads about the proper way to be a mother and wife. Tiffiny did not like her advice on what a proper wife/mother should be)

But his daughter loved her grandmother so much, and always, always wanted to make her proud. She often made them her grandparent’s gifts or chatted with them on the phone every evening if she could. Daisy was beside herself when Tiffiny got pregnant again with a boy.

This child he named Josh after Tiffiny’s late father. Things were going great for a while, he had a loving family, a respectable job and people liked the new him.

Then one day, Daisy made her drawing that she created for her grandmother flout at the age of eight when she was being babysat by the woman. Dudley had arrived to his little angle sobbing in terror while his mother screeched things he hadn’t hear in years. Things that she used to scream at Harry.

His father refused to have Daisy anywhere near Josh, scaring the little girl with threats that he used on Harry. The baby in his arms crying for his sister, even though he too had no idea what was happening.

The second he learned his mother had attempted to “break the freak” out of Daisy, he had to do something he never thought he would. He cut his parents out of his life. Prohibited them from ever coming near his children again.

Tiffiny didn’t know about magic but she did know enough to swear up and down that if Veron or Petunia ever tried to lay a hand on her child again she would carve them with the kitchen knifes like a Christmas Turkey. They moved away just to make double sure the kids were far away from their grandparents.

Dudley ignored all of their pleas and messages, not willing to bend on the matter.

He had seen what they did to Harry, and he would not allow the same to befall onto Daisy.

As much as he wanted to protect her, he couldn’t fix the damage they had already inflicted on his daughter.

Daisy spent weeks crying and apologizing. She didn’t know what she had done to make her beloved Grans despise her. “What did I do Papa? What did I do? Why don’t they love me?”

It broke his heart.

More so when he looked at his sobbing little girl and thought of the boy under the stairway. Was this what he allowed to happen? How could anyone do that to a child? They were so defensive, so tiny, and they didn’t understand why someone could be so cruel.

Good Gods, why did Harry Potter ever thought they were worth saving? There was too much good in him, maybe from his father’s side. There was no way Harry learn to be kind from their side of the family.

He sat Tiffiny down, explained everything to her that he knew about his cousin and together came to terms that their daughter was a witch. They never spoke to his parents or saw them ever again.

It broke his heart all over again, but to make sure that Daisy never felt the way Harry did, he stayed away.

A few years later, a wizard arrived at their house to give Daisy Dursley her own letter to Hogwarts.

Professor Longbottom is a kind, soft-spoken man who did his absolute best to answer all their questions. Things he should have known because Harry went to Hogwarts but he knew next to nothing about the wizarding world. Dudley hadn’t the slightest clue of his daughter’s new world.

He should have. Had his parents and himself not been absolute monsters.

Professor Longbottom came back to take them shopping for Daisy’s school supplies.

For the first time in his life, Dudley was introduced to the world Harry Potter is a part of and disappeared into. Watching the bricks move out of the way he couldn’t help but wonder how his parents possibly thought this world could be bad.

Everywhere he looked, magic was being used and it left him breathless in wonder. Magic, he had at a distance known was real, but to see it was nearly overwhelming. As it were, Daisy who was having the time of her life looking at everything would glance back at them as if though it helped her stay calm knowing her parents were there for this big new change in her life.

He wondered with a pang of self-hating guilt if Harry felt just as overwhelming need to have someone reassure him this new world was going to be alright. Tiffiny squeezed his hand, something she did whenever he thought back to his cousin.

She knew now what his parents had done and what he had done to another magic user in his family. Tiffiny didn’t approve but she told him that lingering with regret wouldn’t change the past. He could only one day find Harry and maybe make amends.

Daisy left that September for her schooling. The house felt emptier without her but his little girl always wrote home. She had been put in the house of the hard workers, Hufflepuff they were called.

While reading her letter, he wondered which house Harry was in. Every summer his things were locked away so he didn’t even know the color of his old robes. Daisy said the color told the House.

The last thing in Daisy’s letter hurt. She was having the time of her life meeting kids _that are just like me Papa! I’m normal here!_

That night he held his wife just a little tighter, crying into her shoulder. People like me. A place where one could be normal.

Tiffiny knew he was bisexual, had known long before they married but he didn’t share that knowledge with anyone. His parents made sure he never felt normal for noticing blokes and even in this day and age he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone besides his wife knowing.

His daughter would never feel that way. She was ina world that didn’t care apparently, according to her letter.

Had that been what Harry found? Did he know that he now lived in a world that cared little about sexuality and cared more about blood statues? Did he too, meet bigots who turn their nose up at his “muggle” upbringing?

Daisy, as a muggle-born, had a lot of idiots try to shame her for it but she was nothing if not resilient. At least she claims so, in her letters, and he thought about all the kids he tormented as a child.

His daughter now had to face idiots like her own father. It made his stomach turn and shame burn every nerve of his body.

One day, Daisy wrote about the dreamy (his baby was too young to think about boys! Even if Tiffiny found it all quite cute) six-year perfect. A young man named Teddy Lupin, who had been an enormous help to Daisy and had made settling into Hogwarts easier.

_-A shapeshifter called Metamorphmagus! He’s also Harry Potter’s godson, the Savior of the wizarding world. But I try not to make a big deal about it because Teddy doesn’t like people going all gaga over his godfather._

Dudley nearly spits out his drink, eyes widening as he re-read the same passage again and again. It took Josh’s head butt to his knee in a misguided attempt of a good morning hug that snapped him out of his shock.

“It’s been almost fifteen years,” Tiffiny said looking over the letter. “maybe it’s time to face the person you were in the past.”

He sent Harry a letter through Daisy. His daughter was downright shocked that they were actually related to the Harry Potter, and she swore she would get Teddy to pass it along. If not him then she would give it to James Sirius Potter, Harry’s oldest child and fellow first-year though he is a Gryffindor.

A few weeks later he meets up with Harry in a small pub, the entrance of the two worlds. Before his cousin could say anything he blurted out “I’m sorry for everything. I wish I could go back and change all of it. I hate who I was and I hate how my parents acted. You deserved so much better.”

Harry looked bewildered. “You already said that in the letter”

“I need to say it for the rest of my life. I need to make up for what I’ve done”

His cousin started at him for a moment before pulling out some paperwork. Harry’s smile is tight, uncomfortable and he looks worn out like those veterans he sometimes saw.

He does want to be here, but he is, because Harry is one thing many people in this world aren’t. He’s too kind. “Let’s talk about something else. You want me to help you find someone to be Daisy’s magical guardian in case anything happens to you and your wife right?”

Dudley swallows. He knew that Harry wouldn’t forgive him. But he is grateful none the less he’s still here, still willing to try. “Yes. I can’t have Daisy be given to my parents if we were to die. They…you know what they are like about magic.”

Harry’s eyes turn dark “I can never forget.”

He winces. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine-” Harry stops, shakes his head and starts again. “It’s in the past. Let’s leave it there yeah?”

Leave it that they do. They stay in contact- Harry agreed to be the temporary Magical guardian until they find someone- and though they aren’t friends he can at least say he made amends with his cousin.

Two years later, Dudley has to do one of the hardest things is ever had to do. He’ has to say goodbye to Tiffiny. Has to hold his children while they lower her into the ground, a victim of an unknown infection in her lungs that they caught on too late and wonders what in the world is he going to do know.

Josh is but six, and Daisy is only thirteen. They need their mother. He needs their mother. But she’s never coming back.

Live goes on but he keeps thinking she’s just around the corner. Wakes up in the mornings expecting her to be at his side.

Without Tiffiny Dursley he feels like he’s falling apart, and then to make matters worse, Josh makes his oatmeal exploded three weeks after her funeral. His son is a wizard. Dudley puts his head into his hands and he screams.

Daisy jumps into the fireplace with tears in her eyes, holding her baby brother and her mind filled with the last time she spoke to her grandparents. Dudley is left feeling like they were moving onto a world he could never reach and sits miserably sobbing into his hands.

Harry shows up the next day, with a kind understanding eyes and offers to let him stay with his family.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone important.” He says and Dudley thinks of the stories that Daisy has about the Boy-Who-Lived and the Battle of Hogwarts. It’s all so unfair. Why does he have to suffer so much? How many did Harry see die and why is it that it only took one person for Dudley to break? “Come on Big D, I’ll help.”

He’s too kind. Much too kind. Dudley doesn’t deserve any of that kindness.

The Potters are lovely. They help put himself back together, help him get out of bed and be there for his children. Tiffiny would have had his head if she could have. The thought doesn’t hurt as much as it did when her death was still fresh.

Magic is part of his life now. Will always be. With both his children having it. Sometimes he can understand why his mother was so jealous of his aunt Lily. The things magic can do, the wonder they bring.

Harry and Ginny have agreed to be their permanent magical guardians. He’s grateful, one less thing to worry about. A year with the Potters allows him to breathe easier. He moves out again with Daisy and Josh. A small but no longer broken family.

Dudley is finally come to terms with his past, his present and he hopes his future will be better for his kids.

Then his car gets hit.

As he’s sailing through the air, having been flipped from the impact he is suddenly confronted with everything all over again. He’s not going to live he knows, and he thinks that Harry will take good care of his little ones. He thinks he’ll see Tiffiny. He thinks of Daisy and Josh who lost both her parents much too quickly. He thinks of the people his kids will marry and the grandchildren he’ll never meet.

He thinks of Josh getting his first wand in three years, of him going to Hogwarts, of Daisy being made Head Girl, graduating and earning her Potion Mastery without him being there.

He thinks of magic and how he still even after all this time wishes he could save Harry from his childhood.

He thinks, magic, Daisy, magic, Josh, magic, Harry, magic, regret, magic.

Dudley Dudley thinks all this when suddenly something in his chest feels like it squeezes and fire burst from deep within him. There is a bright light of silver sparkles whirling around him just as the roof of his car caves in.

He wakes to find himself a year and half suddenly being smothered by his mother’s voice and arms. Sitting in a corner is a toddler with wild hair and green eyes crying.

What happened? He wonders. Where am I?

His mother tries to put him to bed, but he’s not having that. Not when he sees his father attempt to drag the other toddler into the cupboard fo bed. He thinks of Harry’s kindness and finds that while nothing is making sense he’s not going to allow it to happen.

Dudley’s parents always let him get away with anything. Helping his cousin into his bed, so he can hold onto the baby version of him is no expectation. Petunia’s lips press close together but she can’t say no to him and Harry falls asleep in his arms.

Making sure the green-eye boy is well covered by the blankets, Dudley stares up at the ceiling and thinks.

Magic has been apart of his life for years now. He can recognize it. But it doesn’t make sense. In that car, there were no magicals, only he.

He turns his eyes to toddler-Harry, who is clinging to him with all the might a child can. Dudley is reminded of those early nights when Daisy and Josh were born; both would fall asleep the fastest when they laid on their left-side and had his arms surrounding them.

Turn his arms don’t quite go around his young cousin since Dudley finds himself in a toddler’s body as well now, he still makes sure to tuck him closer to him and swears.

_If this is real. I’ll make sure this time, you have someone who cares about you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random idea I got for my Hpdabbles blog on Tumblr. I decided to turn it into a story since it got too long but Idk when or if I'll update. Might just stay as a WIP for now.


	2. Part 2: Toddler years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley settles into toddlerhood. Somewhat.

The thing about being a toddler again is that Dudley finds it all rather embarrassing. He can’t walk correctly, his vocal cords are the bane of his existence, don’t get him started on the nappy changes and maybe worst of all, he had limited ability on his surroundings.

His parents, who he can’t help but resent, try their best to smother him in love and toys. He has to fight to keep Harry within arms reach, throwing the strongest tantrums his little body can produce the moment they so much as try to separate them. 

Dudley knows his mother is hurt by the way he squirms out of her hugs or the lack of smiles his father receives when the man makes funny faces at him. It feels like a cheap attempt to re-buy his love and he knows, on some level, that to these two people it’s not a son well into his mid-thirties their hatred and intolerance have pushed away but a toddler that doesn’t like mommy or daddy holding him.

But oh, do they try. They love him to bits even when he’s being difficult and always speak to him with such adoration it would be heartwarming had he really been a baby. 

There are times where he almost allows himself to start to forgive them but then Vernon sneers at Harry causing the poor little boy to start sobbing and Dudley remembers why he cut them out of his life.

It’s not easy, those first few weeks. Despite how hard he tries, and how many temper tantrums he throws some things he can’t stop. He managed to let allow Harry to sleep with him but it’s not every night and they are always quick to baby talk him into understanding the freak can’t be allowed in the good beds. 

He can’t stop the hissed words, the quick slaps and sneers they aim at Harry. He can’t make Vernon or Petunia return the toys they rip out of the little one’s hands. He can’t stop them from locking the boy, while he stands behind a playpen frustrated he can’t get the stupid thing open so he can let his cousin out of the cupboard. 

Even getting food or clothing is hard. Try all he might, stumbling around on his pudgy baby legs isn’t enough to reach the clothes or the food cabins. The moment the Dursley couple realizes what he attempts to do- “Oh my little angel is just too curious. No, no, no Diddy, you can’t go in there”- they start to buy those annoying baby gates and installing them at all major doorways. 

Nothing is more frustrating than being a mentally thirty-six-year-old man and losing to baby proofing of all things. 

Still, there are some small victories here and there. He shares the toys which bring him no joy with Harry, and the baby’s green eyes light each time. He always finds some excuse to hug his cousin or hold his hand. The temper tantrums do sometimes allow Harry to spend the night in his crib, safely tucked away in his arms.

Wherever Harry goes Dudley follows even if his parents are a physical barrier, he just makes himself so fussy they crumble after three or more hours of screaming which means Harry doesn’t spend too much time with them. 

Harry smiles at him too. Which makes all of this somehow worth it, if only so the baby has something to smile at. 

Weeks turn to months.

Dudley does his best to make sure his parents understand that Harry is his favorite playmate, and there are times where they try to rip that away but he makes life very difficult for them each time. It’s not long that he starts to babble in broken sentences, and he stumbles a lot less when his legs start to get more strength. 

His speech is coming along better, by the time he’s two and three months old he’s able to make simple sentences. He tries to avoid bigger words because while he hates being talked down to, standing out for being gifted could mean he be place in higher schooling. 

Which means he won’t be able to help Harry. So he sucks it up and watches what he says, making sure to keep an eye on the telly for baby channels and repeat baby books his mother reads to him. 

He’s doted on by all of his parent's friends, who all coo and congratulate Petunia for such a smart and well behaved little boy. He guesses they like the fact he doesn’t grab everything in sight and actually stays where they tell him to. Heaven knows that when Daisy and Josh were tots it was like herding cats and there were nights where he passes out exhausted after trying to keep them from running around. 

All in all, he’ can say he’s nicely balanced. Some days he’s an angel and others he’s a screaming banshee. No one really bats an eye at it, thinking his good behavior out weights his bad. 

Dudley makes a face each time his mother starts spreading her lies about Uncle James and Auntie Lily, however, and sneers when the people of Privet Drive eat it up. It makes him sick to think their name is being dragged through the mud when they were _murdered_ protecting their little boy.

“Oh, how dreadful. Drunkards dying in a car crash and then leaving you their problem? You must be so strong” says one lady. Dudley can’t remember her name but he’s fairly sure she lives at Eight Privet Drive.

Petunia preens just as Dudley stubbornly says “Harry not problem”

Miss. Eight looks down at him with surprise on her face. “What was that darling?”

“Harry not problem.” He repeats daring her to say otherwise. Petunia hastily moves the conversation along with a quick “Kids say the darnedest things don’t they?” even as his mother shoots him a long look. Dudley barely reframes form curling his lip back at her.

He looks around the little party that his parents have thrown for the neighborhood. They claim it’s to be friendly but Dudley knows that it’s his father's attempt to make good connections and to flaunt _Harry’s_ money. Recently they bought a new state of the art grill which was wowing the group men surrounding the laughing Vernon.

The adults are scattered through the yard, some teenagers are giggling hunched over a table on the far right and much younger children who appear around Dudley’s physical age have all piled around the sandbox. There are four of them, and it takes him much longer to realize he knows two. It’s Piers and Dennis. 

He’s always known they were friends since young but had he really known them this long? The last time he spoke to Piers was when the man got married and moved away to Wales with his wife. Dennis was said to be released from jail in five more years with good behavior.

Seeing them now, felt odd. 

Staring at them he didn’t notice Petunia give Miss Eight a knowing smile before she gave him a gentle push. “Why don’t you go over and play with them Popkins. No need to be shy.”

“Okay, mommy.” He was halfway across the yard leaving the two cooing women behind when he realize something terrible. Where in the world was Harry? Stopping in the middle of the party, Dudley twist all around filling with distress at the lack of wild dark hair and green eyes, grabbing the attention of one of his father’s co-workers. “What’s wrong little fellow?”

“I no find Harry.”

“Is Harry one of your toys?”

“He’s cousin.” Dudley looks up at the man, his eyes tearing up without him meaning too. Curse his emotional body. “I no find him.”

“He’s inside, probably up to no good. He doesn’t behave well in crowds you see.” Vernon cuts in, smile tight against his co-worker's rapidly growing concern. His father's face pulls slightly and he adds on as if though it’s a great misfortune. “He’s mixed you know. His father was a gypsy.” 

Dudley faces clouds over in rage at the implication his father is attempting to make and he quickly gets very angry at the way the other man’s face twists with distaste. First of all, that’s not even correct. Uncle James was Indian, and gypsy is a fucking slur which is supposed to be about Romanian people.

Romania isn’t even on the same continent as India! 

Kicking both men in the shins as hard as his little body could, out of childish spite, Dudley bolts before he starts sneering at them for their close-minded awfulness. He hears his father apologize profoundly and it’s worth the stinging pain in his toes. How could he forget how racist his father was? How racist all of this Drive were? 

He rushes inside, through the back door mumbling angerly under his breath. He needs to find Harry, the boy is only two now and he could get hurt if no one was watching him. 

Dudley finds him sitting in front of the washing machine in the kitchen. Harry is playing with some broken tin soldiers that his father had given him from Vernon’s old things. Pursing his lips, he tries to calm his rage as Harry happily babbles away to the little figures. 

Their tiny things, and if he were to swallow them, Harry could chock. Making up his mind he wanders over which caused Harry to see him for the first time. The toddler's face lights up, as he waves his tiny hands happily at him.

“Dudley, come play?” Harry asks offering the half-melted blue lieutenant to him with a cheerful smile. Dudley’s heart melts just a little and he pushes awat his anger to sit down. He takes the toy in his hand before giving his cousin a stern look. 

“Play. No, eat.” He demonstrates the n _o putting this into your mouth_ by shaking his head when he makes the blue lieutenant tap against his lips. Harry repeats his head motion with a quick “No eat.”

Satisfied, that he understood, Dudley joins in on the game which turns out to be making the little soldiers jump up and down every so often. Harry is content with smacking his hands against them and making noises that could be considered sound effects. 

As they are playing, Dudley gets bored rather quickly and lets his mind wander. He hopes he can convince the boy to go draw with him instead since this toy waving is getting rather old, even if Harry waving the toys around rapidly is downright adorable.

Harry is in some of his old clothes but they don’t quite hang off his body as before. While before Harry used to drown in fabric, the clothing is now just simply lose in certain areas. Dudley is also happy to note that while he may have lost a few pounds, Harry is a little more filled out then he was the when he was a baby last go about. This time around Dudley isn’t nearly as chunky, mostly due to not demanding sweets from his parents as much. He’s thinner but he still has more meat on his bones then Harry or the other kids. 

Once upon a time, he would think about how disgusting his body was and how maybe that had something to do with him being cruel as well. After all, more than one person pointed out that he started to get nicer around the same time he started to lose weight. 

Tiffiny had been quick to beat that out of his head. _“You were mean because you chose to be mean. Your weight had nothing to do with it. It’s called coloration does not mean causation, darling.”_

Sometimes he forgot his wife was raised by two therapists when said field was considered a joke. Other times, it just made him happy she was able to communicate her thoughts and emotions easier. She taught him a lot of neat tricks to do so himself. 

“Dudley? Come. Mommy and daddy outside” Harry says suddenly, standing up. He motions with his tiny hands to the noisy adults as he wabbles away into the yard. Getting up and going after him, Dudley suddenly gets hit with a startling nauseating realization. 

Harry thinks the Dursley are his parents. He doesn’t remember Uncle James or Auntie Lily. Right now Dudley k is more aware about them and he barely knows about seven things at the most. Heck, Harry probably doesn’t even know he’s half Indian. 

....In his past, Harry didn’t know anything about that part of his culture, did he? Not a single thing. It makes the abuse they put him through more disgusting, adding a whole other layer. How long did Harry feel out of place? Since in the future-past, it was said cousin that told him about Uncle James, at one point Harry had to learn what he was missing out on didn't he? 

Reaching out he grabs Harry's hand feeling very very sad. “Not mommy and daddy. Auntie and uncle.” 

His cousins stare at him for only a second and the baby bods his head obediently used to Dudley correcting him. “Auntie and Uncle.” 

Giving the little hand in his hold a squeeze, he tries for a smile and it rewarded with another in return. Harry squeezes back his hand before they release hold. Together they go out in the yard where Petunia has been calling everyone’s attention for some cake. Dudley makes sure to pass his plate to Harry, after sitting the boy down at the sandbox. He keeps half an eye on the toddler who smears the treat half on his face, eating with his fingers in joy. 

Mentally, he starts to think of a way to help Harry learn more about his heritage. He has to admit that it will be quite hard when he knows next to nothing about it. Heck, he doesn’t even know what part of India, uncle James was from or what religion he took part in.

Did wizards even have religions? The Weasleys celebrated Yule and Daisy did say that Hogwarts did have Chrismas Feast but was that religion-based or merely festive based? Would Harry want to part take in these kinds of celebrations or would he prefer the Indian ones? Heavens was there a difference between them?

This was giving him a headache. He’ll think about it later he decides because right now he needs to focus on making sure Harry has fun while eating without chocking. Just as he thinks that fate tests him. He looks upwards, asking for some patience when Harry drops his plate and attempts to still eat it covered in sand. 

“Harry. No, eat!”

“But Dudley.”

“No, eat!”

Harry's face scrunches up causing Dudley to mentally groan. He recognizes a two-year-old tantrum, after raising two children. Not to mention the party was long from over. Around them, people were throwing his cousin nasty looks, shaking their heads and doing nothing to stop the boy from eating the food on the ground. They're just feeling mighty tall for allowing it aren't they? He sneers back at them the same moment Harry starts crying.

The adults' faces's stiff and most turn up their noses.

What have they never seen a little boy cry!? Look away number Two! Look away. 

He feeds the rest of his slice to Harry to get him to calm down. After everyone leaves his parents lock up Harry in the cupboard for “embarrassing” them at the party and Dudley exhausts his lungs with all the screaming and crying this causes.

He’s straight-up dizzy from his tantrum but sadly his parents aren’t willing to let Harry out this time. He can hear the poor thing crying from his room well into the night. He wishes he could get out of his crib and go down there. Help him fall asleep because he knows Harry doesn't like the dark. The toddler always eyes Dudley's nursery night light with big green eyes the same way Josh used to be amazed by him shaking his car keys.

Or at least give him a teddy to hold on to since Harry was a cuddle bug to the extremes. 

He falls asleep thinking about how terrible it is that sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can’t change terrible people unless they want to. His parents will continue to choose to be monsters it seems. He couldn’t wait for the day Harry got away from their toxic behavior. 

Unknown to him, his desire to just help Harry through the night bleeds through the floorboards and makes the little boy a soft large pillow that functions as a makeshift mattress. He calms down quickly since the pillow smells a lot like his beloved cousin. Suddenly his little cupboard is lightened up by dancing teddy bears and shaking keys above his head and the toddler watches them until his eyes lids are too tired to remind open.

In the morning, the pillow and lights disappear in a swirl of silver sparkles before Pentuina or Vernon could see it. 


	3. Part 3: Starting school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley is starting to have a change in Harry's life.

“Have a good first day of school darling!” Petunia calls once more from the doorway. She dapped her eye with a handkerchief, but she was beaming at him none the less. Around her various adults were doing the same, waving and smiling at the classroom of little people.

She’s one of the few who can get away quickly. One little boy was crying and holding onto his mother's leg with dear life, another little girl demanded her father to sit at the small tables and refuse to allow him to get up. 

If Dudley wasn’t an adult trapped in a human body he’s pretty sure he be one of the wailing ones too. 

“Bye-bye Mommy.” He calls back waving the hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s in a death grip. He didn’t want the boy to wander off, seeing as his little cousin had the curiosity of monkey and tended sniff out trouble if left alone for too long.

Just the other day Dudley had seen him walk into the street after seeing a stray dog he just _had_ to pet. Thankfully there hadn’t been any traffic and he was able to successfully get him back into the front yard without a trip to the hospital. 

Since they had turned four just a few months ago, both were officially starting schooling. Harry had been a little nervous but seem to be happy he would be staying with Dudley. He hadn’t gotten fussy, but Dudley did see his lower lip quiver when Petunia started for the door.

“I love you!” Petunia’s voice shook a little as she presses her hand on her chest dramatically, as if though he was going off to war. His mother was reacting to him not being around the house all day rather hard it seems. 

“I love you too,” He says not nearly as dramatic but just as genuine. It hurts to still love them after everything he’s been though but he can’t help it. He loves his parents, had when he cut them out of his life and he thinks he’ll still love them till the day he died.

_But loving someone doesn’t mean you are willing to forgive them._

Petunia’s whole face soften, glowing in warmth. “Listen to your teacher, behave and I’ll pick up later alright pumpkin? Once you get out, we can go get ice cream!”

“We really getting ice-cream, Aunt Petunia?” Harry cuts in, excited at the idea of a frozen treat. At once his mother’s face tenses but with the crowd around she doesn’t yell at him. She can’t even sneer since it will ruin the kind heart image she been building up.

She waves at her son as if though her nephew hadn’t spoken before turning on her heels and walking away. 

Dudley is quick to reassure Harry before his face could do so much as fall. Swinging their linked hands he leads his cousin to one of the empty round blue tables. “Did you hear Harry? Mommy said we can have ice cream!”

“Ice-cream!” Harry cheers. The little boys take a sit just as the teacher rushes over to give them each a long piece of paper and a bucket of crayons. She’s got warm light brown curls that end just around her shoulder with equally brown eyes. 

Dudley stares at her, usually not one to take notice of someone’s looks, but she bares a heartbreaking resemblance to Tiffiny at first glance. She’s got the same shape of lips, but they are a bright red, something that snaps him out of his daze.

His wife was many things, but a wearer of bright lipstick wasn’t one of them. Looking away, he rubs at his chest willing it to stop aching. It’s been four years now (counting the one year he spent with Harry’s house in the future) but he still feels her absence every once in and a while. 

“Hello, boys. I’m Ms.Williams and I’ll be your teacher this year.” Ms. Williams says. “We’re going to start the year off by drawing our houses. All the people and pets that live there too. Can you two do that for me?”

“Uh-huh!” Harry bounces in his chair. Picking up one of the blue crayons he quirks a shy smile upwards to the teacher “Me and Dudley color all the time Ms. Williams.”

“That’s wonderful, Mr. Potter. While you two draw, we’re going to wait for more boys and girls and then we’re all going to show each other our drawings” Ms. Williams says reading the name tag on Harry’s uniform. Dudley had pinned it to his shirt after neither of his parents attempted to do so. 

It’s a good thing he did, he had a faint memory that Harry was always getting in trouble with losing his name tag in primary school. He’ll have to keep an eye on the pesky thing. It wouldn’t due for Harry to develop a habit of misplacing his things. 

Harry is quick to start filling up his paper with lines of various colors. He’s got the basic shape of a square done, even if it is lopsided and he is happy to add a triangle. He bites down on his lower lip just slightly- a sign that Harry was in deep concentration.

Dudley watches him work for a moment before turning to his own paper. 

Over the last two years, he’s been able to successfully turn his cousin’s attention to the way of drawings and doodles. Harry still had a blast when playing with his toys, but he seems to be extra excited that Dudley decorated his room’s walls with his pictures. 

Sure, they were just random squiggles with lines all over them and quite frankly didn’t resemble much of anything, but they were made with lots of love. His parents weren’t going to praise Harry for his art, nor would they ever hang on the fridge like Dudley’s but the pieces of random color swirls _were_ appreciated by someone. 

Petunia and Vernon didn’t quite like it. Often times they would tear down the papers. It didn’t matter since Harry was always quick to replace them with new pieces. Dudley lies about storing them somewhere in the attic for the future since he loved them so much to not hurt Harry’s feelings.

At age four, Harry’s drawing abilities while not wonderful works of art were pretty advanced for his age and if his skill was cultivated more, Dudley had no doubt he quite gifted. Not that he wants to force Harry into any field but a slight nudge here or there wouldn’t do no harm. 

Josh Sr. did say drawing could be a good coping mechanism once when Dudley was still just beginning to date his daughter. He’s not overly sure if it can do anything for Harry but giving the boy some mind health tools now would do him some good in the long run.

He hopes. 

“What wrong Dudley?” Harry asks while gesturing at his blank paper. “You not having fun?”

Smiling at his cousin Dudley picks up the black crayon “Nothing wrong Harry. I’m just thinking.” 

“What about?”

“How to draw mommy.” 

“I can show you!” The little boy pushes his paper over allowing the time traveler to get a glance at his work. So far he’s gotten the house done, and three figures floating above a green line- the lawn maybe?- that could be humans. 

Dudley inwardly frowns that only one of the figures has a smile. The smallest one, with bright yellow hair. 

“Wow, Harry you did a good job!” He gushes dramatically. It takes all his will power not to baby-talk, but he manages. Tapping his finger against the smiling figure he asks “Is that me?”

“Thank you, Dudley,” Harry smiles bashfully, a please blush on his face. “Uh-huh, that’s you. This is Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.”

The child’s finger points at a large circle with a mustache, then a talk nearly stick figure, holding a purse. Both have large frowns and angry slanted eyebrows. More worrying, however, is upon closer examination he can’t spot Harry. 

“Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“Where are you in the picture? Or are you not done?” 

“Silly I’m where I’m supposed to be.” Harry points to the house window, where a little figure with wild black lines at its head has been added, half-hidden behind the-um curtains?. The figure is smiling at least. 

It doesn’t stop his stomach from turning over. Despite how hard he’s tried to make things better seems Harry is still being affected by his monster of guardians. 

_Of course, he is, you dumb oaf_. A nasty voice snickers mockingly in his head. It sounds awful like his father. _Kids repeat what they hear. Kids draw what they feel._

Inhaling deeply, while mentally counting backward from ten, Dudley manages a smile at his cousin. It hurts somewhere deep inside that Harry thinks this is normal or that maybe, for the first time around, the drawing of the first day of school was the exact smile with the slight change that only drawing-Harry was smiling. “ It looks nice.” 

Harry beams back at him. He then launches into his explanation of how to draw Petunia. Dudley listens to every word, making the appropriate sounds to prove he’s is, but remains mostly silent. 

“You want to add more to your picture Harry?”

“Yeah, the flowers Aunt Petunia had me put in the garden.”

A strain grin. “Put them in then.”

“Okay, Dudley.”

Later, the class presents their drawings. Harry’s is one of the best ones, he notes with a smile. Dudley holds a crudely drawn house with only two figures on the outside of it. Both with large smiles, holding hands. One of the figures has a lighting mark above it’s dotted eyes.

Harry loves it. 

The rest of the day passes in a slow blur of singing kid songs, drawing pictures and little kid’s laughter. The rules are explained to them all, the kids eager to either do as they told right away or run about without a care in the world. About twenty kids are ranging from the ages of four and five. All of them were allowed to pick different colored tables with no more than six. 

There is chatter, squealing and giggles all throughout the day, some kids choose to scream their thoughts instead of talking. Ms. Williams is quick to remind everyone what an inside voice is.

Dudley is honestly surprised Ms. Williams can keep up with them all and not drop from exhaustion. He’s all for nap time, the moment it arrives, and he’s not even in charge.

Dudley didn’t really approach the other kids in the classroom but he did respond if any of them talk to him. Preferring to stay in the background he watches them go about their lives contently. Harry, on the other hand, had been invited to a playground game of kickball and had struck up a friendship with Piers Polkiss, the two almost attached at the hip afterward. 

Piers had even moved over to their little blue table away from the overflowing green table just to keep talking to Harry. Apparently, the two enjoy coloring just as much and this meant they were now best friends.

Funny how life works sometimes. 

Petunia had kept her word taking the boys to get ice-cream after picking them up. She nearly didn’t buy Harry a cone, but Dudley started to cause a scene in the ice-cream polar, and she was finally forced to give in. 

Not wanting her to do something like forcing Harry to throw his cone out the car window, Dudley had requested they stay to eat in the booths so he could show off all his drawings. Vernon wasn’t to be home for another three hours, and Petunia could get dinner done by then, meaning she didn’t see the trouble of staying.

The family got home and Petunia was quick to order Harry into the kitchen. “Come, freak. Dinner needs to be done. Get in here to cook. Now.”

Dudley's face darkens but he followed after them silently. He’s forgotten that his mother had started her ridiculous chore list around the time Harry was four. He never really thought about how awful that truly was until he had grown. It was sickening she expected Harry to be anywhere near the stove as a four-year-old, never mind the forced labor he had to do the following years.

Well, she’s not going to get away with it this time. Not while he was around. 

Harry had been forced to work in the garden most of yesterday afternoon with his mother giving sharp instructions. Against his best efforts, it seems he couldn’t spare Harry of his chores. Not while his mother lived with the jealousy and rotting ideas of normal.

He knew this was a problem he couldn’t just scream at until it went away. Resistances in some cases just weren’t the answer. Much like swimming against the rip currents, he needs to find a way around the problem.

It took him all of last night and today to think about it but Dudley may have figured something out. 

“ We’re making dinner Mommy?” He asks following the pair. Petunia turns around with a warm smile.

“Oh, not you darling. Why don’t you go watch the telly while we work?”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Popkins, please-”

“I want to cook.” He says stubbornly. He hugs his upper arms, in an ill imitation of crossing his arms. Its something he quite remembered Daisy doing at this age, where she just couldn’t get her arms to cross over her tiny chest and he uses it whenever he’s throwing a tantrum. “Why can Harry cook but not me? Do you love him more?”

Petunia splutters “Popkins of course not! I just don’t want you getting hurt, is all!”

Dudley hugged his arms harder, pouting up a storm. Harry was watching everything with wide eyes. He glances at Dudley’s poster before quickly coping it and turning to his mother with his own pout. 

_Yes, Harry, join the resistance_.

“Mommy I want to cook!” 

“Popkins, wouldn’t you rather-”

“I want to cook! I want to cook! I want to cook! I want to _COOK_!” He shouts the last word stomping one of his feet. He then starts huffing and puffing, right before letting out a loud and long scream. 

His tantrum on full force.

Petunia fretts in front of him. This must be tough for her, seeing as she never had to choose between letting her son get his way over not putting a child in danger. 

_Serves you right._ He thinks viciously. Either she gives in and Dudley helps cook, which lessens the load on Harry or she doesn’t which makes Dudley upset that Harry is enjoying something he isn’t. This could lead to her not making Harry cook at all even.

“A-alright,” She says eventually. “You can help. Just listen to everything I say alright?”

“Yes, mommy! Thank you, mommy!”

As Petunia chops the vegetables she has the boys mixing one bowl together, doing most of the work herself while explaining why she does what she does. In a rare moment of affection, she answers every question Harry has, even biting back a smile when the little boy claps his hands and tells her how smart she is.

It seems Harry really taken to the idea of being a little helper, and his mother loves positive attention. She preens under it, as she carefully crafts them up something to eat. 

At one point she even offers to teach the boys how to bake cookies this weekend, when she buys the groceries. Harry is beside himself. 

She then hands them both some vegetables to wash, which really she had already done so, and made various points to not going anywhere near the stove to Dudley. By proxy, Harry had received the same warning. 

Dudley watches the pair throughout the whole thing and wonders if his mother wasn’t a lost cause as he originally thought. She then tried to get Harry to wash the dishes, large cutting knives and all. He imminently stood beside his cousin at the sink fighting back the disappointment. 

Petunia just took one step forward and two steps back.

_Sometimes the ones that hurt us the most are the ones who should love us the most._ Tiffiny’s voice echos into his ears as he helps Harry dry the dishes. Petunia had taken to the actual washing once she realizes Dudley wasn’t going to let Harry touch the soapy water before him. _You have to remind yourself not to let those people back in once you kick them out. It’ll only cause you more pain._

When Vernon got home that night, Dudley had planted himself next to Harry at the kitchen counter refusing to take a seat at the table until his cousin was allowed to. This was something that had become a tradition over the last two years and like the nights before Harry was eventually seating at dinner time. 

“How was school, Dudley?” Vernon asks his son halfway through the meatloaf and steam vegetables, Petunia had put together with their help.

“Fun! Harry and me, got to take naps and Harry made a friend!” He answers with fake excitement. Moving his green beans and baby carrots from his plate onto Harry’s, with a pointed look at how little he’s been serve- They are not starving him this time!- before he asks. “What is his name again?”

“It’s Piers. He likes to draw too! He made this really big fire truck!” Harry chirps. He happily starts feasting upon the green beans, one of his favorites. He doesn’t speak with his mouth full since Petunia hates it- only when Harry does it apparently. Swallowing his food, the green eye boy is quick to describe his day. “Ms. Williams let us draw _twice_! We got to sing songs, and play kickball and-”

“I was asking Dudley.” Vernon cuts in a cold voice “Not you boy.”

“Let him finish Daddy,” Dudley says just a notch away from the stern, but only barely able to keep his disdain out of his tone. He pouts his lips and makes his eyes wide at his father. The man takes one look at him before grumbling into his meal.

“Fine. Keep going, boy.”

Harry hesitates for only a minute before he’s back into talking about his new best friend. Dudley makes sure to respond, and for a while, it’s only the kids speaking. He starts to talk about his day, his parents now joining the conversation.

Towards the end of the dinner, Dudley launches into his other plan of attack. Without changing his outer behavior he casually slips in “I told Ms. Williams Harry sleeps in the cupboard sometimes and she made a funny face.”

Both adults freeze. Acting like he doesn’t notice, Dudley and his cousin share a laugh. “She’s so silly to not know you can sleep under the stairways right Harry?”

“Uh-huh. Ms. Williams kept asking me funny questions too.”

“Questions?” Petunia chokes. “What kind of questions?”

“She asked if you hit me, isn’t she is funny? She didn’t even believe Dudley when he said where my room was until we showed her the pictures.”

“Pictures!? What pictures!?” Vernon demands jumping up.

“From my camera Daddy,” Dudley says unable to hide his wide grin. His parents had given him an old polaroid a few months ago. Dudley had made an effort to be seen taking pictures all around the house, using Harry as a model, as to not raise suspicion when he took pictures of Harry’s room. 

No one had known what went on in at 4 Privet Drive which is why they were able to get away with most of their abuse on Harry but Dudley remembered how quick his parents were to make things look better the day they thought someone was watching Harry.

True, it had been someone magical, but the point still stands that it was the sense of thinking no one cared enough to look let them act as they wished.

They could do nothing now that another adult had evidence. 

“She really liked them! She said I took the best pictures ever mommy!”

“Popkins, where are these pictures of Harry’s room?” Petunia asks, her face pale like milk. 

“Ms. Williams has them.”

The adults trade some looks before they have them go up to Dudley’s room. Later that same night, they sit the boys down to explain that Harry’s room is no longer going to be under the stairway. He will now be living in the extra bedroom they kept Dudley's toys. 

He would be sleeping with his cousin tonight and while his mother tucked him in, and by extension Harry, Petunia took much a very long time to explain that Harry’s old room wasn’t a bedroom but a playhouse. 

If Ms. Williams asks again they were to tell her that’s where they played make belief but it was considered Harry’s since he was the one that found it. Dudley seeing his chance asked if they could have a treehouse or a playhouse in the yard. 

Petunia's whole face brightens as if an idea struck. “Why we could get you _both_ a playhouse couldn’t we? Harry’s old room was just a _practice_ one until your Daddy made enough money to get you these ones you know. Tomorrow, we’ll all go to the store and pick something out.”

“Wow! We’re going to have a secret base!” Dudley says Harry who is laying next to him. His cousin is all but vibrating in child adrenalin, his hands gripping his half of the blanket tightly. “Wait till we tell Ms. Williams!” 

“Oh, I bet your teacher would just love to hear all about your secret bases boys. Maybe sure to let her know. Both of you.” Petunia orders as she flickers out the lights. The room is bathed in the soft brightness of his night light, the color-changing built making the stares that it shoots extra lovely. “Goodnight Popkins. Sleep tight. Mommy loves you.”

“Night Mommy, I love you too.” 

Once she leaves, closing the door behind her, Dudley turns to Harry, tucking him in a bit better and whispers “Goodnight Harry. I love you.”

“Night Dudley. I love you too” 

There is a moment of quiet before Harry whispers “I got a room now like you.”

Dudley can’t help the rush of triumph sing through his body. Yes he doubts this will last, and there is still much more to do to make sure Harry has a happier life but this is his first real sign of progress. His first two real victories in a roundabout way. “Yeah, you do.”

“This is the best day ever!” Harry whisper-shouts. 

“It really is.” 

A rush of warmth surrounds the boys as they drift off to sleep, Harry pressing his face into his cousin’s hair while Dudley had an arm secured around him in a hug. Neither realizing the warmth was unnaturally comforting or the slight silver shine of the air surrounding the bed, blessing their dreams with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Dudley was being sneaky enough. He's trying to hustle his parents into being nicer but it won't be that easy. Also, Harry really looks up to his cousin and has taken to copying him.


	4. Part 4: Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley is standing next to Harry every time there is a burst of accidental magic. Oops.

"Harry, did you finish your homework?" Dudley asks while placing a plate of white eggs and extra crispy bacon- just the way Harry likes them- before his cousin. His parents have yet to wake, but that would change in half an hour or so. They always wake at seven-thirty, jump in the shower, come down for breakfast and then rush everyone into the car so they could drop off the boys at school and get to work.

Petunia takes a little longer to put on her make-up and iron out the wrinkles in Vernon's suit jacket and her business skirt.

" _Yes_ Ley, I did," Harry said rolling his eyes fondly. He patted the star theme backpack near his feet. "I even put it in my bag and everything."

"You mock my worry but I remember _someone_ forgot his math packet in his room the day it was due not too long ago. Which was half the class grade." He's still sleeping in the smallest room and the cupboard is only used for storage now. As it should be

"You're forgetful once and you never live it down."

"Ha ha. Eat up. Mother and Father will be down soon."

Harry grin at him before digging into his food, taking his time but not without taking a glance at the clock. Dudley knew he did it every morning just to assure himself that he had time to actually enjoy his meal.

Not that he had to worry. The youngest Dursley always woke before anyone in the house, exactly one hour before his parents and thirty minutes before his cousin.

This is enough time to make sure Harry has a balanced breakfast and make sure his cousin could do any homework he's not been able to complete. His parents still tried to sabotage his grades, so the kids had to get creative to not allow him to fall behind.

Thanks to this system, the pair of cousins were one of the best in their class. Not the top but definitely in the top ten at the least.

It's the only reason Dudley could force himself out of bed at six-thirty every school morning when he had never been a morning person in any of his lifetimes.

"Can we have chocolate chip drop scones tomorrow?" Harry asked around his egg.

"Sure. Mother has an event coming up soon so she won't mind something sweet. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

"What did I just say?"

Harry giggles but mines zipping his mouth closed after stuffing a forkful of eggs into it.

Dudley is glad he was able to convince his mother to join the Neighborhood Council two years ago. It took longer then he liked for Petunia to see the light but it got her out of the house and helped her husband make powerful connections. It also finally let her use that degree of business that she let rot away the first life-time.

Yes, it was only four times out of the week- longer closer to holidays or special events- and the pay wasn't something to survive on but it gave her a purpose. Vernon was especially proud of her whenever she spearheaded events, always bragging that his wife was the perfect woman to anyone that was close enough.

She takes so much pride in her work and was actually good at it which surprised him greatly. If there was one thing Petunia liked more then winning the Homeowner's Garden Award it was _organizing_ it.

Not to mention the charity events she put together. Oh, but how she glowed under the praise she earns at the number of successes she was brought in for those events.

It also meant she wasn't around the house yelling at Harry all the time. For those four days, Monday to Thursday, she would have the neighbor Ms. Figg watch the boys as she didn't get home until seven pm at the same time her husband did.

Dudley was able to convince the adults to have her babysit them in his house, claiming the cats made him feel funny- which was true. Something about her animals made his skin stand on end and even become somewhat itchy. His parents had taken him to a doctor but oddly enough he had not developed allergies.

Ms. Figg's cats were the only ones he was effected by and he learned to avoid them as best he could. Thanks to the redness upon his skin he's parents haven't pushed for him spending too much time over the fence. By proxy neither did Harry.

Since his parents both worked, Dudley took it upon himself to start helping around the house without being prompted. This not only earns his parent's adoration but also lessens the workload on Harry.

They couldn't expect him to clean something Dudley had already done so himself. Now the chores were evenly split between them, and when his parents weren't around, he asked Harry to switch duties per week. This way no one was stuck doing the hard ones all the time.

After all, it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Not that he liked cleaning the loo but someone had to do it, even if it was only biweekly his turn.

One chore he refused to trade however was cooking. Dudley didn't care that he was the same physical age, Harry was much too young to be near the stove. He was too young when he was four and he's still too young at age ten.

He had to throw fits every once in a while but over time the kitchen became his domain. Dudley cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinners, spending too many hours before the telly watching those cooking channels with a notebook and pen. At least he can say his food was actually tasty.

Life skills, his name is Dudley Dursleys, and he is _owning_ you now.

His passion for the culinary arts was part making-sure-they-don't-starve-my-cousin and part Hey-this-is-actually-fun. Harry has been his very happy guinea pig.

He's going to miss the little guy.

 _Only a few months left._ Dudley thinks while turning the egg meant for his father in the pan _Soon Harry will be getting his letter and he'll be off to Hogwarts, where someone else will make sure he's eating._

Trying not to let the thought bring him down, the time-traveler takes a deep breath through his nose. Mentally chanting _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ He prepares his own plate after making sure his parents' were done. He joins Harry at the table and stares at him.

The last four years have been better for his cousin. He's still tiny but thankfully not overly so. Maybe a few inches shorter then Dudley now instead of the head height difference of before. The clothes they wear are almost the same size, with Dudley's build being a bit bigger compared to Harry's naturally lean body.

Over the years Dudley took notice of Harry's preference in clothing making sure to buy them before "getting bored" of the shirts or jeans after one wear or two. It was the closest he could get Harry to new clothes. The backpack Harry used was one he saw him staring at in the store and bullied his father into buying, then a week later bullied his mother into buying the plain black one he used.

Dudley thinks Harry caught on to this years ago but his cousin has yet to say anything about it. Sometimes, he forgets just how clever and aware of his surroundings Harry really is.

His glasses, on the other hand, were a problem Dudley couldn't get fixed without getting into a screaming match with his parents. Which he did. But it had no effect.

He tries as much as he can but some things he can't make better. His cousin already knows his Aunt and Uncle don't love him despite the amount of affection and care they shower onto their son.

He claims it doesn't bother him, but that leaves mental scars.

It's still emotional abuse.

"What?" Harry asks raising a brow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," Dudley says blinking his eyes dry.

"I think there is. You don't just stare at someone like that for no reason." Harry glances around before lowering his voice into a near whisper "Did I do something, you know, weird again?"

Dudley tries for a smile. He lowers his own voice, not wanting his parents to hear him even if he knows their alarm clocks haven't gone off yet. "No. You didn't do any accidental magic. I think that only happens when your emotions are out of control, or you focus hard enough. And don't call it weird. It's not. It's a _gift_."

"I don't know Ley." Harry waves his fork a little, having developed the habit of speaking with his hands after seeing Dudley do the same over the years. "This doesn't feel like a gift when I make papers flout every time I hum or when I end up on the _roof_ trying to play a game of tag with Piers."

"It's just that you don't know how to control it yet. Trust me, it's perfectly normal."

"Oh yeah? Name one person who can do what I can." Harry challenges him.

Fumbling for names and then realizing he's not supposed to know these people yet, the de-age male scrambles to save his cousin's feelings. "Um, well maybe we don't know they can do it, but there has to be-"

"You see! I'm a freak!"

"Don't say that! You are _not_ a freak! You're just doing magic, and it's by accident. You can't help it."

Harry bites his lower lip, glaring into his plate before he deflates. "I just wish I didn't have magic. We don't even know if it _is_ magic, maybe it's something sinister."

"It's not," Dudley says firmly. "It's magic. I know it."

"How can you be so sure? You read it in one of your books?"

"Yes."

Harry eyes him a little longer before shrugging his shoulder. While doing so there is a hum in the air right before Dudley's eggs explode into his face.

A startled gasp rings through the room seconds after the food splats onto his skin. "Ley, I'm so so sorry. I'm so stupid. I didn't mean-I swear I didn't think it would- I'm sorry!"

Laughing Dudley waves away his worries wiping his face with a napkin. "Oh don't worry. Josh used to do this all the time."

"Who's Josh?"

"What?"

"You said Josh threw food into your face. Who is he? Is he bullying you?" Harry looks downright murderous at the mere notion that anyone would dare. It's quite touching.

Harry has taken to being his defender against their school mates and while doing so earn their scorn all over again. Piers is the only other little boy he's on friendly terms with. Sadly they were more acquaintances than friends since Piers did not want to gain the other kid's disproval for being too nice to Harry and his lame nerdy cousin.

Since coming back to the past Dudley had gone from ruling the playground to being the kids' favorite target instead. He doesn't mind it too much, after all the insults they think sting is more adorable then painful and he finds that being the outsider gives him more time to read. He's too mature for their taste, too odd with his boredom of games, love of the library, perfect manners, and chubby body.

He's not fat, but he's not thin either. To the kids in his classroom, the difference means nothing.

School is a nightmare but this is mostly due to him being bored and if there is one thing he can't wait for when Harry leaves for Hogwarts it finally being able to show his "bright" mind. Hopefully allowing him to finish his education quicker before he goes completely mad.

There are only so many " _How many apples do you have if you give five away in groups of two"_ a man can take.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Really, I'm fine." He says smiling widely. His cousin doesn't look mollified, opening his mouth to no doubt demand more information on Josh.

Looking at the clock, he claps his hands before his cousins can insist. "Mother and Father will be up in ten minutes. Hush up, and eat your food."

After a beat of silence, his cousin does as he's told though he seems displeased. This means that Harry will be glue to his side for the rest of the day in hopes of seeing Josh and stoping him from bullying Dudley.

 _I'm really going to miss you, you little angel._ Duddley thinks fondly. _I'm going to miss you so much._

An alarm clock goes off over their heads. Another day has officially begun.

"Popkins, darling, can you make Mama a cup of coffee?" Petunia calls down the stairs her voice laced with drowsiness.

"Yes, Mother." He yells back just as Harry finishes off his plate. The two clear the table, sticking the dishes into the sink, and Dudley pours his mother her coffee. He eyes the pile he needs to wash after school today, sighing to see that the dishes have somehow doubled since the last time he looked.

His mother pads down the stairs in her bathrobe, the shower starting to go as his father gets ready. This means he'll be down in ten since he got to the washroom first.

"Good morning Popkins!" Petunia says with a bright smile, rushing towards him with a hug and kiss. Dudley side steps the full hug, turning it into an awkward one-handed embarrassed. He can't dodge her kiss sadly.

"Morning Mother. Your food is ready."

"Thank you, love. It looks so tasty!"

Harry slips into the background, throwing a look of envy at them before disappearing into the living room. Dudley bites back a grimace.

These are one of the mental scars he's worried about. What if Harry and he end up like Mother and Auntie Lily? Friends in their youth but turn bitter by jealousy, and their relationship broken beyond repair well into their lives.

He can't do anything about it. He can only hope.

Dudley tries his best to ignore the lead sitting in the pit of his stomach as he places the plates on the table for his parents. He grabs his black backpack, and follows Harry into the living room, switching the telly on for some morning cartoons before school.

Harry offers him a smile when he stops on his favorite channel.

* * *

The school year ends more rapidly then he thought possible. Before he realizes it summer break is upon him. He eyes the calendar staring at his birthday knowing that around this time Harry will be receiving his letter. He doesn't know what to do with himself.

Over the years he prepared for the day Harry would go join his world again. It's harder, however, then it was for when Daisy left. Maybe it was because, for her, he had to accept it as it was happening while Harry has an actual date.

Or maybe it's because with Daisy she arrived in peace times. Harry would not only be joining the wizardly world, but he will also be joining a war. It kills him to think he's going to allow the boy to walk into a battlefield without being about to do anything.

Hell, Dudley can't even warn him about anything. He's not part of that world. He never will be.

Dudley didn't know anything about the Second Wizarding War. The Harry of the future never spoke of his school days, his friends just as tight-lipped about it. Most of them didn't like him enough to have a conversation.

George Weasley couldn't even stand being in the same room as he. Once the older man had cornered him to hiss. "I was old enough to remember and _understand_ what you put him through. Don't think I'll _ever_ forget the day my brothers and I had to rescue him from your house, even if Harry does."

George then spat at him leaving Dudley stun in the corner of the party wondering if he could gather his kids and run like he wanted to. He didn't blame him. Instead, he thought it was nice Harry had in-laws who cared so much for him.

This memory does nothing to make him feel better about the war Harry would soon be apart of. Heavens it felt like he was sending his child to the front lines.

There were books based on these years of course but Dudley only had to open to the first page to realize they were rubbish.

The author had thought Harry was raised fighting dragons, rushing on some daring adventures with lavished mansions and wealth ever since defeating the Dark Lord the first time. It had made him sick.

Wizards and Witches read books of Harry having the best life a young wizard could only dream of having, his fame sky-rocking with each and every ridiculous fantasy in his book series while his cousin was starved and abuse.

How could he then, trust those books on the retelling of Harry's Hogwarts days? I mean fighting a troll, finding the Chambers of secrets and sleeping with the entire Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams all before he was seventeen? Honestly who came up with such dumb ideas. Did the writers just pulled out papers from a hat, and slapped the name Harry Potter onto it to make it about his cousin?

"Ley, we're going to the zoo for your birthday tomorrow! Aren't you excited?" Harry appears at his door, clad in his pajamas startling the blond from his mental ranting.

Harry is all but jumping in place, obviously won't be able to sleep tonight until much later. He always comes to wish Dudley a good night before bed however so here he is.

"I'm very excited." Dudley tries.

"You don't sound it. What's wrong?"

"...I had a nightmare." He settles lamely unable to explain the anxiety coursing through his body. Suddenly his bed shakes and flies into the ceiling with a swirl of silver sparkles.

"Son!? What was that!?" Vernon screams from down the hall.

"Nothing Father, I just was jumping on my bed!" He calls back "Everything's fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Really don't get up. Everything _fine!_ "

"I'm sorry," Harry whispers looking pained at the disrupted bedding. Luckily Dudley's bed frame seems to be intact. "I don't know why but it's been getting worse lately."

This is true. Lately, Harry's magic has been acting up more than he thought was normal. Just today he somehow managed to burst three-light bolts, have one of Ms. Figg's inflate like a balloon luckily out of her sight, and had their dinner exploded.

Dudley had no idea why either. Neither Daisy or Josh was like this.

"It's okay Harry." He reassures not liking the way his cousin is curling his fingers into his shirt. "This is just a reaction to your emotions. Just try to stay calm alright? Nothing bad happened. Everything is fine."

"If you say so. I'm still sorry. I don't mean to."

"I know. I promise. It's okay."

There is a long pause while the boys put the bed back as best they can neither sure how to point out that Harry's magic is getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

"Want to sleep in here with me? I don't want to be alone after my nightmare anyway." Dudley asks once everything settles again.

Bright green eyes still look unsure but his cousin nods. They have been sharing a bed for years now as Harry couldn't crawl into his uncle and aunts bed after a nightmare, Dudley took it upon himself to be the one he could turn to during the darkest of nights.

They wake up before his parents meaning the adults are none the wiser. Just as they weren't aware of all of the accident magic going on in their home. Both agreeing the adults wouldn't understand.

After Harry crawls under the blankets and the lights go off. Dudley can only hope they can keep the accidental magic a secret for a few more weeks more. Just until Harry can get the proper help he needs with his magic and he won't have so many outbursts.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ley."

Dudley doesn't even remember the zoo too much, other than Harry hissing at the snakes -honestly why?- and the fact that _all_ the glass of the reptile house faded away causing mayhem of terror as everything got out, it was a dull event.

No, what really shocked and terrified him, was the day Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived in the post. Dudley always got the mail once he finishes cooking breakfast so he was the first one to see the letter.

Along with another copy address to him.

"Well, Fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So neither boy knew Dudley is a wizard and thought Harry was just getting out of control. Also Dudley wanted Harry to know it's okay to have accidental magic so he fibbed a little and told him he read about it


	5. Part 5: When will one be worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durley realizes he doesn't know enough about the world and knows he isn't worthy.

Dudley always believed that life changes the most dramatic of ways on the most original days. This is exactly how he’s new life got thrown out the window. It started like any other day.

He slammed his hand on his alarm clock as it struck six-thirty in the morning. He glares at the metal banshee through beady sleep crusted eyes trying to will time to stop so he can get a few more minutes of sleep.

After a struggling battle of wills Dudley groans, rolling over his bed to prop onto his feet. He shivers as his feet touch the floor, the cold somehow traveling up his legs into his back.

“I’m too old for this” He groans rubbing his face. “Childhood youth is long passed me. Just let me rest.”

Stumbling his way to the loo half asleep still the cool sheets of his bed calling his name. Trying not to make too much noise lease he wakes the whole house Dudley manages to get out of his room but he stubs his toe against the door frame of the loo, waking him completely. “Son of a _bitch_!”

With his foot thumping in agony, Dudley realizes with a horrible start he had all but screamed the swear. 

Quickly swinging his head up and down the hallway he breathes a sigh of relief when neither his parents or Harry’s bedroom door open. It wouldn’t do for them miss out on sleep, especially Harry now that summer break was upon them.

His cousin had only been allowed back into his room a day before, having spent three days in the cupboard. No matter what Dudley did, his parents were determined to punish Harry for the zoo incident. Even when they didn’t have any proof that Harry had been responsible for the reptile house.

Dudley had no idea how it happened either. 

The visit to the zoo had been enjoyable up until then. One may even say forgettable.

He didn’t find as much wonder as he originally did the first time, but seeing animals and Harry's obvious enthusiasm was adorable. His parents followed them at a slower pace letting the boys rush ahead in their line of sight.

Since neither boy had friends in school this time around, it was a family event only, where the pair of cousins mapped their trip through the whole zoo in a certain order. Dudley made sure to encourage and respond to Harry who ooh and aw at everything as long as the adults let them be. 

Dudley thinks Harry may one day want to work with animals what with the way he read every plaque out loud and had all but talked his ear off about the fun facts found in the free informational pamphlets. 

The youngest Dursley picked them up the moment he noticed Harry’s eyes lingering on them but seeing as Vernon had threatened his nephew to not ask for anything he hadn't gone to get them.

“Did you know koalas only eat certain leaves? Thier called Eucalyptus leaves!” Harry told him while the two stared at the animal hugging a tree and doing nothing else. 

“That’s really cool Harry.”

“It says here that Cheetas are the fastest animal alive, isn’t that cool Ley?” Harry reads from the plaque as down below the giant cat lays lazily in the shade, it’s gaze on the pair. 

Dudley watches it flick its tail around, feeling sort of suck in place. A distant memory of Daisy jumping up and down on her first zoo visit pops into his mind. It’s a quick stab of pain, thinking of how Josh wasn’t even born yet, not even a concept at the time. When she was five, cheetas were her favorite animal.

Daisy had spent most of the vist telling him facts about the Cat Walk (where they kept all the feline animals) much like Harry was doing now.

It’s been years since he heard her voice. He can’t remember how it sounds anymore, along with Josh’s and Tiffiny’s. Was he _forgetting_ them? His own family? 

Voice thick with sudden emotion he tells Harry. “I think Cheetah’s fur is pretty.”

“Maybe Uncle Vernon will buy you a stuffed toy of a cheetah.” Harry offered as they moved on to the lion den. His cousin is the only one who doesn’t judge Dudley for his stuff animal collection. He just likes them alright?

“Maybe.”

They didn’t say much for a while. Dudley overcomes with a sudden sense of sorrow and Harry picking up on that. It’s easier to breath when they get past the Cat Walk, and he gentle nudges Harry to tell him more fun facts.

“Look! Look! Ley what is that?!” Harry asks later pointing to an animal he’s never seen before all but tripping over his feet to get a better a closer look. Somewhere behind them Vernon and Petunia were taking pictures together before the zebra habitat. 

“That’s an Okapi.”

“ _Wicked_!” 

It’s the boy’s enthusiasm that gives Dudley the strength to push his past his pain to enjoy the day. The Reptile House was next and the birthday boy told the adults they wanted to see them instead of visiting the food section. 

Petunia warned Dudley to not leave the place while she and his father went to buy something to eat and drink. They swore they wouldn’t move. Maybe if they went earlier they could avoid the last mess of the glass disappearing. After all, Harry’s mood wasn’t negative or upset so his magic wouldn’t act up. 

Once inside the damp and darken building, Harry had stopped before a Boa constrictor insisting it winked at him but being mildly offended about this. Apparently, due to the information he had in his hands the winking was _wrong_.“Snakes don’t have eyelids, Ley! How can it wink if it doesn’t have eyelids? Simple that’s a robot.”

“I don’t think the zoo put a robot in there Harry. Maybe you are mistaking and thought you saw it wink.”

“I am not! I know what I saw!” Harry leans closer to the glass with narrow eyes. The Boa seems to be bored of the humans gaping at it, lowering its head with a soft hiss, to curl into its folds. 

Dudley was about to tell Harry to let it go and see what else there was,like the snakes brought from India, a sure fired way to get Harry interested.

Not knowing where Uncle James is from that country didn’t mean Dudley couldn’t crack open a book in the school and public library about the country and its culture.

All the books were impersonal, more logical studies of the society and race really, but Harry’s look of wonder when Dudley managed to trick his mother into admitting Uncle James was Desi and being able to introduce his cousin to it was worth all the hours he spent in between bookshelves.

Before Petunia worked, Dudley’s main plan of action for limiting her influence and contact with Harry was to demand after school book club and a public library card. The two spent half their childhood in the liberties where Dudley always dumped a book of India onto his cousin’s lap. 

Hopefully, it gave Harry a sense of being closer to his heritage. Not only that but Dudley also learn many things, such that he had been wrong about where the word gypsy came from and who it is referred to.

The librarian had looked like she swallowed a lemon when she overheard him telling Harry that his father wasn’t what Vernon said and rushed over with the proper books. “No. No. No. Gypsy is the _Roma_ people. Romania is a country who have their fair share of Roma population but so do many other countries. Honestly, boy, don’t teach if you don’t know the subject!”

Dudley spent three days feeling humiliated. Another thing he’s been wrong about, and here he thought he had gotten better at being tolerant and open-minded. It was like a back-handed slap to remind Dudley he had a lot to learn still.

It also reminded him, what he’s been trying not to think about. No matter how hard he tried, Dudley couldn’t prepare Harry for life because he lack so much knowledge. Not just the magical world apparently, but also the regular one. What use could he possibly be to the Boy-Who-Lived? 

Suddenly his cousin starting hissing, still leaning close to the glass which brought Dudley back to the present instead of the reference books, Ms.smith, the librarian had forced him to read. Actually hissing back at the snake, not a human imitation but the noise which sounded like it was being dragged out of an animal. 

The snake’s head slowly went up turning to Harry who seemed just as surprised. After a quick rush of breath from his cousin’s lips, the Boa nodded. Then it hisses, which Harry copied and on it went. 

Was...Harry talking to it? What the _fuck_?

Besides the boys, a group of people had pause to stare at where his cousin who seemed to be lost in a very intriguing conversation. Harry always talks with his hands nowadays, which wasn’t...making the most pleasant image to see a wild hair boy hissing and waving his hands with a very large and terrifying snake practically dancing as it sways back and forth when hissing. 

“Is he summoning a demon?” A woman whispered horrified. Dudley would have glared at her but honestly, it sort of did sound like that’s what Harry was doing. The group surrounding her all seemed nervous at the thought and were soon clearing out with mumbles of prayers. 

The Reptile House was clear of everyone but the two young relatives and the glass cages. Thinking this had gone on long enough he tried to get his cousin’s attention.

“Harry?”

“ _hissss hisss hissss_ ”

“Harry.”

“ _Hisss hiiiiiiissssssss_ ” 

“Harry!”

Jerking away from the glass Harry turns to him looking mildly surprised by the volume in which Dudley had yelled his name. It’s not common for his cousin to raise his voice against him after all. “Yeah?”

“We need to leave.” 

“What why? I’m having fun talking to Jose.”

“Jose? Did you name the Boa?” 

Harry actually had the nerve to look like it was _Dudley_ being the odd one. “No, he said it a while ago. Didn’t you hear him?”

What does one _even_ say to that? 

“Harry, all I heard was hissing. Both of you were just hissing” He tried wondering if this had something to with magic he didn’t know about. Didn’t Daisy once say wizards and witches had familiars? Could it be that magical people could speak to the animals that they were to bond with? Or was it that magical people could turn into animals? 

“No, I wasn’t?” The young Potter argues sounding confused. “I was talking normally. Jose is the one that speaks English.” 

A quick hiss has Harry looking at...Jose the Boa who apparently has a real name. The snake then spent a long time hissing something before it seemed to almost laugh.

Dudley will say it for the rest of life, the magical world was full of such _bull shit_ sometimes. 

“Oh.” Harry gasped, blinking wide green eyes as Jose winks at them both. Dudley felt a shiver go up his spine at the action. Note to self snakes winking is creepy.

“What? What he say?” Dudley just wants to leave now. He feels uncomfortable especially with the way the boa was staring at him, flickering it tongue out ever so often. It seems like Jose was getting ready to devour him.

“He said you’re right....I’m the one speaking snake.” His cousin stammered, looking like someone had dumped him into a pool without warning. “He said there are speakers like me around the world. His mother meet one in Brazil.”

“Brazil?”

“It’s where his family is from. He was born in the zoo but he’s always wanted to go. He speaks Portuguese and English, but snakes have something called..er Common? which lets them talked to each other even if they are from different countries.” Harry suddenly looks conflicted. Almost as if he was both happy and unsure “He said there was an Ajagar next to his cage once. Her name was Ridhi and she said there are a lot of humans who are Common speakers from her homeland.”

“...What’s an Ajagar?” Is all Dudley can ask since he’s mind is trying to process this.

“It’s Hindi. It means Python. She was an _Indian_ Rock Python. Dudely, talking to snakes is something, _my_ people can do.” Harry breaths look close to tears. “It’s something we can do. My dad...my dad may have been able to do it too. Jose say it’s possible.” 

Oh. Well okay, in that case, he can handle this new bullshit. “That’s wonderful Harry! And crazy wicked too!”

His cousin smiled through his tears making something in Dudley’s heart ache, twisting in pain for the unfairness of the world because why is it always Harry that suffers? Why can’t someone just tell him these things!? Why did it take a lifetime to learn something about his family? If uncle James was able to speak to snakes then it must be a magical thing. 

Dudley felt both hurt that Harry didn’t know and the terrible ugly feeling of being left behind. Jealous that Harry was moving on without him as ridiculous as that thought was. He stomped down on it. 

He would not allow them to be the next generation of mother and Auntie Lily. He _wouldn’t_ damn it all.

Suddenly all the glass around them just disappeared. There was a moment of shock silence before Jose leaped out hissing as he made for a get way.

“Um..you’re welcome? Have a good trip, I hope you make it to Brazil!” Harry called after him as all other snakes suddenly pour out of their habits. Dudley is not ashamed to say he screamed like a little girl, high pitch and all as he was surrounded by the reptiles who were all hissing near his feet.

Harry quickly started hissing loudly, having all the snakes turn to him. He’s cousin waves his hands around desperately. After a tense few minutes, he grabbed Dudley’s shoulder. “Don’t worry they won’t hurt you.”

A quick hiss form a black snake had the hand on his shoulder tightening.

“Unless they decided to hurt you.”

“ _What_!?” Oh no oh no oh no. A trash can near them explode 

“We should leave before one of them makes up their mind,” Harry suggested before running out of the building. The Dursleys couple had found them outside where people had started to scream. The zookeepers rushed to recapture the escaped animals and the family left the zoo as quickly as they could.

Vernon and Petunia were convinced it was Harry’s fault which...yeah it kinda was.

Or at least that’s what Dudley thought until he woke up this day. But he didn’t know that yet. No instead he had finished his business in the loo, after stubbing his toe and gone down to make Harry some chocolate chip drop stones. It seemed like today would be a good day to spoil the lad. 

After all, dark small spaces have rapidly become Harry’s new fear and after three days of that, it’s best to help him feel better.

While he cooked he noticed the mailman through the kitchen window at Ms. Figg’s house making him put aside the food from the stove to go out and retrieve the post. 

“Morning.” He called to the man, who waved his hand back while flipping through the letters that he was to deliver at the next house. He never answered back but Dudley didn’t take offense. The man most likely had to wake earlier then he did to get his job done and that gave him passed. 

Pulling the cards out of the box, he flips through them. Bypassing anything with bills or advertisement he pauses at the sight of an odd envelope. After Daisy’s first year, all her Hogwarts school supplies letters came through the post normally which allowed him to recognize what this was. All muggle-born or muggle raise children got them this way as to not risk the Statute of Secrecy.

Written in elegant green ink it read:

_Mr. H Potter,_

_The smallest Bedroom,_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Harry’s letter had finally arrived.

Dudley felt bittersweet at it. He knew this was coming, but now that the day was here he felt sad it had come so soon. The innocent light in Harry’s eyes would soon die as the war break across the secret side of Britain. 

Standing out there in the morning air he was holding the very thing that would sent him to the front wars but keeping from him would also mean Harry would know nothing about his parents. 

Dudley blinked away tears telling himself to stop being an idiot. As he rubbed his eye with the back of his arm he noticed a second letter, wondering if this was a copy of the same letter since he remembered the overflow of letters once upon a time, he pulled it out from behind the first one and nearly dropped it.

Written in elegant green ink the second one read:

_Mr. D Dursley_

_The Second Biggest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_“_ Well, fuck me _”_ Is all he can say. He stands there wondering if he stares hard enough at the letters they will change. But they don’t and Dudley is still holding his Hogwarts acceptance letter ten minutes later.

Eventually, he makes his way back inside, mind buzzing with wild thoughts. _This can’t be right. There has to be a mistake. I don’t have magic!_

He wanders back into the kitchen but can’t bring himself to finish the breakfast staring at the two unopen letters in his hand He can’t be magic, he never was. If he had been...shouldn’t he had notice some kind of accidental magic? Shouldn't he have shown signs? And why was his letter being brought through the post instead of someone like Professor Longbottom coming to talk to his parents to explain their son being a wizard?

What was going on!?

“Morning Ley” A drowsy voice surprises him so badly that he flips the pan and the food flops to the floor. 

“Harry! Hi, good morning, how are you?” He says swinging around with a nervous smile, hiding the letters behind his back.

“...Fine?”

“That’s good. So good.”

“Are you okay Ley?” 

“Yes. Perfectly. Why do you ask?” 

Harry gestures to the ground with a frown. “You just dropped your food and didn’t swear once.” 

A fleeting thought that he needs to put a lid on his colorful language passes his mind before he takes a big breath. He needs to tell Harry about his magic before his parents can wake but Dudley doesn’t want him to know about his letter just yet. 

Not until he can figure out what he’s going to do about the fact he’s a wizard now too. Making a quick decision he stuffs his own letter in his back pocket, then tells Harry in a very calm voice. “We need to talk. This came for you in the post”

He holds it out the one that says Mr. H Potter while dragging his shirt to cover his back pockets. 

Harry’s green eyes blink confusedly. “I never get mail.”

“Yes. But this is important. Least clean this up and go together somewhere today, we’ll tell mother and father we’re going to the library by public bus.”

“But we’re not are we?”

Dudley’s lips twist into a strained smile “No. We’re going somewhere else. We’re going to London.”

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me. You trust me, don’t you?” His baby cousin didn’t hesitate even for a second as he nods his head, staring at him with such trust that his stomach turns in guilt for not saying anything sooner. “Harry, open your letter.”

Crouching down Dudley begins to clean up the mess, listening to Harry do as he is told. Unable to see the official moment Harry will now leave him, he tries to force all his attention on cleaning. Oh no, Oh no, his eyes are watering. He’s suddenly feeling so sad like love one really is going off to war.

Over the years he started to see Harry as a little brother, one he needed to protect from the world and his own destiny. This is harder then he thought possible. 

It’s right when he’s wiping away the floor that Harry speaks.

“It says I’m a wizard. I think someone’s pranking-”

“Thier not. Harry, you’re a wizard.” Dudley chokes against his pain but makes eye contact with his cousin anyway. The boy’s eyes widen upon seeing his expression clamping his mouth from what must have been a denial or argument against it. 

Thinking quickly Dudley blurts out a lie he’s worked years on, after finding a letter in the old stuff his grandmother had left behind from her death. He thinks Petunia wasn’t aware of what’s in it since his mother could never bring herself to look at her deceased mom’s stuff for too long without crying.

If she knew it was a letter between Grandma and Auntie Lily, where she talked about her magical finance James and the pureblood customs she was learning for their wedding then she would have burned it. Dudley has keep it safe in his room ever since he found it this time around while cleaning the attic. 

“Harry you’re a wizard, just like you wizard dad and you’re witch mom. I’ve known since we were seven, and I have a letter from your mom to prove it. That’s why I know about your accidental magic. It’s in the letter. The books I read just help explain more about it” 

“You..You have a letter from my _mom_ and you never gave it to me!?” There is betrayal in Harry’s voice that feels like a blade cutting at Dudley. His green eyes are all but glowing in furry. “Why!? Why didn’t you give it to me!?”

“Because I didn’t know how.” It’s a weak excuse despite it being true. “Because I didn't want you to leave me behind”

“How can you say that? So you just kept a letter from my mom even though you know I barely know anything about her!? I just know here name is Lily and she was Aunt Petunia's sister! But you didn’t think that matter since you didn’t want me to leave you behind!? That’s a lie! You kept her from me because you’re selfish and a coward!” Harry spat rage rolling off him in waves. He looked like something wild, hair standing up, with his green eyes glowing slightly and his hands curved at his side shaking a little. 

suddenly the dishes started to shake around them.

Eyeing them warily, Dudley tried to keep the situation from getting worse as he raises his hands “Harry please calm down and let me explain-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You think you’re _so_ mature and that you know everything but you don’t! Not about this!”

“Harry I understand you’re upset but-”

You don’t know _anything,_ your parents actually love you! They aren’t dead and they love you! Every day you know just where you came from, and where you’re going with people never looking at you the way they do me. _You can’t possibly understand how I feel!”_ The dishes shatter in bright red sparkles and Dudley freezes. Red. Harry’s magic is red. 

But the random strong bursts of accidental magic have all been _silver._ How did his magic change? The letter in his back pocket shifts and he realizes- _oh._ No, it didn’t change, did it? Those silver sparkles had all been Dudley when he had gotten upset or distress. 

Dudley really was magic.

“My parents won’t love me for long.” He chokes paling at the realization. Harry’s anger cools a little in confusion but he still seems upset, so the apparent muggle-born shakes his head. This isn’t about him. It never was. 

All that mattered was Harry. He realizes he hadn't been completely honest tying to make Harry’s life better. Not really. Because Harry is right, he should have told him a long time ago about Uncle James and Auntie Lily but hadn’t due to his selfishness and cowardliness. 

Had Harry not suffered the first time because of an Evans not wanting the other to go to the magical world and being left behind? He really was Petunia Evans's son, wasn’t he?

“You’re right. I’m sorry I implied I know what you feel but please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you.”

Harry says nothing. 

“I-I’ll bring down the letter and then we can go out to buy your school supplies in London.” Dudley’s voice breaks a little “If you don’t want to talk to me ever again, I’ll understand but please, Harry, let me help you figure all this out. You need to know about your magical heritage.”

There is a tense silence and Dudley wonders how they ended up in this position. In the kitchen surrounded by broken dishes with Harry standing in the light of the kitchen and Dudley in the shadows, ironically a reflection of their souls. 

“Fine.” Harry bites out. 

Dudley offers him a watery smile, unashamed to admit there are tears rolling down his face. “Okay. After you eat-”

“I’m not hungry.”

“...Okay. I’ll bring down the letter so you can read it while I clean up these dishes.” For the first time, his cousin seems aware of the broken white pieces face taking a hint of guilt. Dudley continues “Then we can leave. We have-have to send your response a positive response to Hogwarts about your acceptance.”

And send his negative response. 

Dudley knows he doesn’t deserve the magic in his body, just like he knows he doesn’t deserve to be a Hogwarts student. Harry will go to the magical world without him where everyone will know his name and be amazed by the wonderfully kind person Harry is. 

No one will ever know about his magic stealing and selfish cousin.

It’s for the best.

Dudley Dursley just didn’t belong in that world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's has been quitly suffering  
> Dudley is determine not to step a foot where he doesn't belong.  
> I hope I showed thier reasons for each situation correctly.  
> Also 100 points to the house that can spot the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy references


	6. Part 6: Be the Adult In The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durley owes up to his mistake and Harry learns a little more about his cousin.

Getting his parents to allow them to go out wasn't as hard as one would think. In his past life, his mother would bend to any of his whims and though they do have more disagreements now, she still allowed him to get away with anything.

It seemed that now that she has something else to the direction her attention to, Petunia barely gave mind to he was up to so long as he claims to be somewhere.

She rarely, if ever questions him, and Dudley knew she didn't double-check if he was lying. If her son said he was at the library, then that's where he be even if the place closed at seven and he didn't get home till ten. As far as she cared Dudley, knew when to get home and when not to.

This is why Harry and he often went on mini-adventures with the usage of the public buses. A few people raised a brow at two young boys traveling this way but no one really bothered them over it. Mostly because people didn't go out of their way for strangers unless they saw obvious evidence of abuse before them and even then it was a tossup. Ms. Williams had taken some action after getting Dudley's photos but she had been easily swayed by his parents' silver tongues and the playhouse they installed.

She didn't do much else besides asked Harry and him if they felt safe at home a few times and then when they went on to the next grade no one else really checked. He thinks this is the reason no one questioned Harry's obvious signs of abuse the first time, not just because of the lies his parents spread around about him but that people purposely turn a blind eye to them.

It's not too hard to imagine.

Most people didn't believe children when they said they were abused, not really. unless it was far too late. It made him sick sometimes to think about so he tries not to. It's not a good idea to torment himself with thoughts such as those when he knows he can't really do anything about them. It just builds up anxiety.

If Dudley really was a child, his parents' lack of care for where he was at all times of the day could be alarming. Oh, they loved him, gave him whatever he wanted (within reason that it didn't benefit Harry) but they edged on the line of negligence.

Thankfully, the boy was a time traveler and could more than handle himself while also caring for Harry when they were left alone. A time where they weren't at school, being babysat by Ms. Figg or at the library, they were out and about somewhere.

The pair of cousins did like their outings.

They ventured to places that were free mostly- which did limit them a little but Dudley had taken Harry to fun places too. On Harry's eighth birthday Dudley had taken him to see his first-ever movie in a theater, _Scooby-do, and the Ghoul School,_ and then taken him to get ice-cream. Harry had said it was the greatest day of his life, which is why he always made it a tradition afterward.

Harry Potter will _always_ get one movie in the theater of his choosing and ice-cream cones for his birthday, Dudley _swore._

Taking the public bus had always been their thing, something fun and exciting, something completely Dudley and Harry bonding. Harry usually spent most of the ride quietly talking his ear off with wild theories on where Dudley was taking them this time. His cousin has always been more on the shy side, but he never truly quiet with him.

Now, however, Harry has said nothing. He boarded the bus with a barely concealed resentment towards his cousin while clutching two envelopes that had the bus driver- A nice fellow of late forties called Mr. Jones- raising a brow. The man was not used to seeing any feud between the boys.

Dudley is slightly relieved Harry at least still takes a seat in their usual spot even if he stares out the window, and refuses to even look at him. The place is rather empty with only three other passengers beside them but being apart in any public setting could be dangerous.

"Goodmorning boys. Where you off to today?" Mr. Jones asks them while starting to move the vehicle.

"London sir." Dudley answers.

"Why that's quite far. About an hour's drive and out of my coverage."

"I know sir. We're going to grab a bite to eat and then catch eighty-nine later to make it there."

"Alright. But be careful and remember to come home before it gets dark. I'll waver your fee if you return by eight pm tonight but only if you get here before or at that time." Dudley can't help but smile at the barely concealed worry flashing across the older man's kind eyes.

"Thank you, sir. We will."

The conversation drifts away as Mr. Jones focuses one driving and Dudley wonders what he's going to do to get Harry to forgive him. It's not often he gets into arguments with children but when Daisy had been at the beginning of her puberty there had been some arguments that had Tiffiny and he climbing the walls.

If there was one thing he learned about those times, it was to allow her some space then sit her down and figure out why she was so upset. From there Dudley gave his side of the story and together they tried to work out a solution. Some arguments ended with forgiveness and others with punishment her misbehavior earn.

It was hard remaining in a calm voice without patronizing her due to her age but Dudley worked hard to make it possible for his kids to be able to come to him with any issue.

Obviously, there were bound to be things she never shared with her father, since everyone had secrets, but at least it gave her the option.

Was he perfect? No.

Did that stop him from trying to be better? _Hell no._

Allowing the sway of the vehicle to calm his mind, Dudley stared ahead of himself, allowing his eyes to linger on the road and passing buildings but seeing of it all.

Going over the fight this morning he realized three very alarming things. First, Dudley hadn't handled the situation for someone his age. Harry was the child not him. He shouldn't have gone on the defensive.

Second, he implied that he withheld information about Harry's mother because "he didn't want to be left behind" which is water down excuse used by emotional manipulators. This could not only condition Harry to feel guilt when he wanted something but also train Dudley to keep doing it.

And Third, Dudley had been working with limitations all these years, acting around them but not talking about them. How did Harry feel when he obviously noticed the difference between their lives? Yes, once he said it didn't bother him but he never actually talked deeply on the matter.

He never assured the young boy that the Dursley couple's behavior was on _them_ , not Harry's fault.

It was his job as an adult to fix this.

"Harry, I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. I just want to say a few things. You don't have to answer or forgive me but please hear me out?" Dudley starts after gathering his thoughts.

Messy dark hair didn't turn from the window, even when the owner of said locks seemed to tense up. He was listening.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was in the wrong. I should have given you that letter and I don't have any excuse for not doing it. I know I said I didn't want to be left behind and that was horrible of me." Taking a big breath, the blond ran a hand through his hair. "It's not about me. It never was. It's about Auntie Lily and you, and I kept you away from that. I'm no better than my parents, maybe even worse since I tried to be someone you could trust. I know I broke that trust today. It isn't fair, especially since it's almost time for you to go to Hogwarts. I'll do better now, I swear."

He waits but when his cousin says nothing he nods his head in understanding. He doesn't want to talk and Dudley won't push him. They ride together in silence for the rest of the ride. Together they get off at the last stop without uttering a word though Dudley does a nod to Mr. Jones in farewell.

It's not till they are sitting at the next bus stop, in the summer morning air that his cousin finally turns to him with watery green eyes. Dudley prepared himself for whatever words is about to be spoken.

"...You've been planning on sending me away." Harry says at last. His voice is a soft whisper filled so many emotions it's hard to identify them "All this time."

Out of everything he was expecting _that_ was certainly not it. "What?"

The little boy shakes his Hogwarts acceptance letter pointedly. " You've been planning on sending me away Ley. Why? Have really I been so horrible?"

"To learn magic!" Dudley rushed to correct. "That's a magic _school._ You going there is for education! It's not a punishment, Harry, it's an opportunity. You've never been horrible. You're a bright and smart kid."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't think I am." Greens eyes flicker away. Hunching his shoulders Harry looks so tiny, so breakable. It fills him with such protective rage, Dudley shakes with it.

"Fuck them!" Dudley growls making his cousin jump. "No honestly, _fuck them. They're not good people Harry._ It's not normal for them to treat you- _us_ \- like they do. There will be people who will love us and treat us better the way we _both_ deserve someday. We can't let the way they act ruin the idea of love. _"_

Harry stares at him with dropped jaw before he's spluttering out a protest. "But they love you!"

"No. They don't" He doesn't mean to sound so bitter, nor so disappointed but the emotions leak into his voice. He's supposed to be calm right now dammit it.

"You said the same thing a while ago." Harry squints at him, mistrust and disbelief physically visible in his eyes. " You said they won't love you for long. What did you mean?"

Dudley closes his eyes suddenly very tired. It feels like all the energy has been ripped right out of his body. The words " _I'm magic too and they hate all magic"_ build up in his throat, make it to the tip of his tongue but they get stuck in his mouth. He doesn't know why. He just promised to be better.

 _Just say it, Daddy._ Josh, his brave little boy, says in his mind. If it was any other time he would be happy to realize he remembers his voice. _It'll be okay._

"Father and Mother will only love me if I'm like they _want_ me to be. They don't love me for me" He starts, lips quivering. Harry stares at him then holds out his hand for Dudley.

It's a small kind act that reminds him so much of the green-eyed boy's older self it almost causes a chuckle to escape him. Instead, he chokes.

_Daddy? Aren't you going to say it?_

"Harry the truth is...I'm...I.." Squeezing the warm hand in his Dudley blurts "I like boys."

 _Why are you like this Dad?_ Daisy tsks around his mind as his cousin's whole face breaks into pure shock. His stomach drops as he realizes that he actually just said that. The words are there, out in the open, into the universe.

He just came out.

_I wish I knew sweetie._

_"_ Oh," Harry says. "You're..."

"I like girls too!" Dudley rushes to clarify. "I like both actually. I'm...bisexual. I think."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia won't like that." Harry sounds apologetic but suddenly he brings Dudley into a hug. "But I don't care. I still love you. Thanks for telling me, Ley."

"It's the first time I've said that in this life." He confesses returning the hug. Gosh but this kid. He adores this kid.

"Have you always known?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Harry says leaning back. "Okay. I forgive you."

"No"

"No?"

"No. Look, Harry, I'm happy you aren't mad at me anymore but this? This is an explanation, not a justification. I don't want you thinking it's okay for someone to hurt your feelings, to keep things from you and then forgive them after they say why." Dudley stresses holding his cousin's arms and looking into his eyes trying to convey how important this is. "I kept a letter from your dead mom from you. I didn't tell you about your magic. I broke your trust. I need to own up to that. You're not allowed to forgive me until I earn the right to be forgiven. You understand me?"

Harry looks slightly awe but he nods his head. "Yeah. I understand."

"Good." Letting go, Dudley gives him a teary eye smile. "Want to get some ice-cream?"

For the first time since this awful morning, Harry smiles. "Sure."

The cousins still have an hour and a half before their bus arrives, so they walked down the street to an ice-cream polar Harry saw on the way. As they're walking the tension between them disappears, the morning sun shining on them brightly, while some birds fly above.

"Ley?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I don't think I can forgive you just yet." He sounds nervous but it only makes Dudley smile.

"That's okay Harry. I understand."

"Okay good. I um, don't want to talk about it anymore today."

"Alright, we won't today. But we do need to have a long talk."

"Cool"

Dudley feels light when he buys Harry a two-scoop ice-cream. Maybe the conversation didn't go as he planned. Maybe he still needs to come clean about being magic. Maybe being in charge of emotions is easier in theory than in person.

But this is the first step.

"You want anything else? You didn't eat this morning."

"Can we get Mcdonals?"

"Sure."

Despite the fact they mostly went to places that were free- such as the park, the stores for window shopping, and public events- he didn't need to worry too much about money during these trips. Not after Vernon started to give Dudley a weekly allowance of twenty pounds at the age of eight.

He made sure not to waste it and been putting some aside each week. Dudley used only five of the pounds at the most. He figured it would be a good idea to build some funds for them both just in case.

He only tapped into his savings over the last few years for Harry. Be it birthdays or something else special, like a treat or a little toy here and there. Nothing too obvious least his parents caught on. Just something that let Harry know Dudley loved him.

His cousin knew Vernon gave him money but luckily he never learned how much so Dudley was able to keep the illusion that he only earn five pounds. Not that he wanted to lie to Harry, but he's cousin wasn't the most trustworthy when it came to finical impulses especially as a child. (Who needs a solid gold cauldron? What were you trying to make? A rich man potion?)

Not to mention, Harry's school supplies were quite costly and while he had no idea just how his cousin was able to pay for it the first time, Dudley planned on making sure he had everything he needed to be successful.

He had everything he needed in his pocket.

"We need to go to a special bank to convert our pounds into the _other_ money before we go school shopping for you," Dudley said after swallowing some fires. The boy across from him took a big drink of his cup before nodding. "We're also going to check on your family account."

Taking a bite of his burger Harry asks. "Why?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scowls automatically before softening his face. "Just to make sure we can get everything you need. Your mom mention your dad had lots of money for the wedding so grandma didn't have to worry about paying anything right? Where did it go when they died?"

Harry stills. "Huh. I don't know."

"Exactly. We have to check. It works out since we'll be going to the bank than the postal office and spend the rest of the day buying your supplies."

After eating the two realize they had about five minutes before the bus arrives. Running the block from Mcdonals, the two just barely make it onboard. They then sit down and talked quietly about the supplies Harry will need.

It seems his cousin really wanted to get and take a pet snake to is a magical school but Dudley had been firm with the list clearly saying that animal was not allowed. Neither boy notices the people around them taking glances at the odd boys.

Finally, after an hour's drive, the two made it to London. They walk around a little stopping to buy something to drink but taking their time. Harry starts to talk about some new ideas for some drawings he thinking about. Over the years he's become obsessed drawing everything in sight, especially animals.

Often times Dudley found himself a model.

Suddenly a very familiar inn comes into sight.

"Where are we going, Ley?"

"There," He can't help but grin at the sight of the Leaky Cauldron pointing at it but stopping before a muggle store. "But first lets each buy some baseball caps."

"Why?"

"To hide your scar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is short but I hope the boys' interactions make up for it.


	7. Part 7: Incognito.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dudley visit Diagon Alley while wearing full proof disguises. Almost.

Armed with large dark blue baseball caps, that covered a majority of their hair and foreheads, Dudley makes a last minutes decision to buy some sunglasses for himself as well.

It’s impossible to give some to Harry due to his glasses, but Dudley mentally added buying some color contacts for his cousin on his to-do list. It’s when they are stepping into the Leaky Cauldron that he remembers he’s not in the two thousand anymore and he’s not overly sure if color contacts are available yet.

It’s not like he could look up the answer. Sometimes, Dudley misses having the world’s knowledge at his fingertips within a smartphone. 

“We’re buying my school supplies here?” Harry asks looking around with obvious doubt. The brim of his cap shadowing his glasses, effectively keeping his scar out of sight.

They must make quite a sight, the only ones not dressed in anything magical. Just a couple of kids in shorts, trainers, and short sleeve shirts plastered with Harry’s favorite cartoon. A few of the people give them uncaring passing looks, one fellow in the corner sneers. Dudley makes a note to avoid him. “Isn’t this a pub? Can we be in here?”

“We’ll be fine. This place is also an inn. So long as we don’t order any alcohol no one will ask us to leave. But it’s also a gateway.” Dudley answers his eyes zoning in on the courtyard which holds the patch of bricks that lead into that one wizard shopping district. Something Alley.

It’s been a few years and Dudley didn’t spend to much time in that place. After all, he’s only set foot in those shops a grand total of five times. He thinks it’s only fair he’s forgotten the place’s name but he can find it which is all that matters.

Walking by all the tables, Dudley makes a good effort to not glance at the barkeep, who looked like he wanted to stop and ask them something. If there is one thing he learned as an adult it was that if you walked as if you belong somewhere people will think you do. 

He wasn’t sure how popular Harry was as he is yet to fight a war but he didn’t want to get mobbed by whatever fans of the Boy-Who-Lived were about. Footsteps fall in perfect rhythm with his, letting him know his cousin was right behind him. Harry of the past used to work as quickly as possible with hunched over shoulders, but now he copied Dudley’s stance. 

Shoulders back, back straight as if an invisible line pulled straight from his spin and strong strides. Not quite strutting but close. Tiffiny was fond of calling it the “ Bucky Barnes walk”.

Harry too looked like he belongs here, despite having no idea where they were. This made people not approach them as they breezed past tables until they came to a stop in the courtyard. The pair of cousins paused slightly to the left of the bricks, where Dudley realized he wouldn't be able to get the bricks to move. Not without a wand. The only option left is to stand around until someone else came and fixed the problem for them. He crossed his arms to lean against the wall with a soft almost fustrated sigh. 

“Ley?”

“Yes?”

“What are we doing?”

“Waiting for someone to open the wall.” 

Harry threw him a long look, one that is rarely aimed in his direction, not one that wasn’t unfamiliar. It’s the same look that his cousin wears where he’s questioning a person’s intelligence and thinking of a sassy remark. “Anything is a doorway if one throws their empty head at it hard enough I suppose.”

There it is. 

Dudley’s lips quirk. “I’m serious.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” Giving the proper _look_ that little joke earns Dudley uncrosses his arms as the wall quivers. There is a short pause before the bricks reorganize themselves. Harry makes a startled little gasp that has the two witches who were passing through the hole in the wall gape at them.

For one second, Dudley fears they recognize his cousin despite the cap is still resting well over the famed scar.

“Muggles?” One witch whisper shouts to her campion who is still holding her wand. She has most likely been the one to open the doorway from the other side. “Here?! How did they get past Tom?”

“Muggle-born” The time travel huffs the excuse, walking by the baffled women and tugging Harry’s arm. “Thank you for opening the wall.”

“Thank you,” Harry repeats on reflex as well. The pair of witches watch them go, he can feel their stares boring into their backs which makes Dudley walk a little faster. It takes only a few steps before he is suddenly in the overwhelming presence of a hidden world, wizards and witches buzzing about like one do at a crowded street market.

Not one of them is wearing anything remotely like the pair of boys are. Their baseball caps stand out like a flashing neon sign, causing a few odd stares. Dudley is very much reevaluating his idea of being discreet. His eyes are also tuning over everything but unlike his cousin, his attention is more on the people themselves and he lingers on a certain pair.

“This is brilliant!” Harry gushes swinging his head around trying to see everything at once. “Ley where are we!? How did you know about this place?! Why is that sign flying!?”

“Something Alley. Read in a book. I don’t know why it’s flying.” He answers while ripping his eyes away from a lady who has a large oval hat and a dead weasel draped around her shoulders. The nervous-looking boy at her side sees him looking, makes a startled face and quickly tries to hide behind her. He was wearing something almost similar to their clothes but it’s too organic looking and lacked anything that indicated it was made in a factory. He was also wearing outer robes.

Dudley can now confirm their outfits aren’t the latest style. He wanted to see what people wear casual here so he could help Harry pick something nice for his everyday wear but the fashion makes no sense to him. He also can't let his eyes linger too much as he is still trying to not grab unwanted attention. Since the boy looked their age- or well more Harry's age- it wouldn't be a far stretch for the kid to be one of the craze fans. Besides, while he's not for staring at people- that would be rude- Dudley does admit that sometimes his gaze can be a bit heavy when coming from his youthful face. It makes people become aware of him too quickly even when not looking directly at him. He knows that people only pay attention to you if you pay too much attention to them. 

He knows that people only pay attention to you if you pay too much attention to them. 

“What book?”

“Magical London’s Tour Guild For The Visiting Wizard” Dudley loves that this is an actual thing. It wasn’t given to muggle-borns nor their parents, which didn’t make sense, but apparently, it’s been around since the time Auntie Lily was a student. 

He only knows about it since one of the future Harry’s best friend- Hermione- was campaigning for it to be required reading material for all incoming muggle-born. He overheard her very often passion rants about how the wizarding world took offense that muggle-borns knew nothing of their culture but refuse to educate them or inform of where they could learn.

As a worried father for his daughter, he took to track down the books she named. Only three, with very short passages, and nowhere near enough information but something better than nothing. He still doubts their credibility as the publishing company was the same one that published Harry’s made-up life books. It did thankfully named Something Alley, in a touristy manner.

“You made that up” Harry accuses instantly but he doesn’t sound overly doubtful. 

“I didn’t. It’s in the library's secret wing.” The public library near their primary school did have a secret wing kept hidden from the muggle’s eyes as all libraries were said to have. Dudley had personally never set foot in there but he was sure it had the Tour Guild. 

“Makes sense” Harry agreed though he too never stepped foot in that wing either. Sometimes it felt like his cousin just agreed with him to agree. “Where is the bank?”

Dudley gives him a wild look suddenly realizing that the place looks different. He doesn’t like being lost on a good day and especially not when they could be recognized at any given moment. He’s almost sure it’s one straight line but in which direction? what if he’s wrong-?

“I’ll ask for directions” Harry offers and before he can stop him, the boy is moving with determination to the pair Dudley had been staring at. He rushes to keep up.

The older woman is busy looking into a store window but her younger companion is a few steps behind having his attention been caught by something across the street.

The boy jumps when Harry steps into his path, making a small little squeak sound as his cousin grins. The bid is still slightly shadowing Harry’s face, which may have been a little off-putting to someone not used to see it Dudley supposes. “Hello. Would you happen to know where the nearest bank is?”

The boy who could be their age maybe blinks owlishly at him before meekly pointing in a direction, tugging on his sweater’s hem with his other hand. Oh no. He’s adorable. “It’s a big white building. Can’t miss it.”

“Thank you.” Dudley gushes fighting ever urge to ruffle the lad’s hair walking away. Harry bobs his head in gratitude before falling in step at his side. 

“It’s called Gringotts!” The boy shouts after them then look utterly humiliated by the stares his random scream gathers. _Adorable_.

Dudley grins.

“Thank you!” Harry yells back, waving a hand over his shoulder. 

The pair of cousins make their way down the street occasionally slowing down to point at certain shops. Harry wants to go into all f them but Dudley is able to make him see reason that without money they just are wasting precious time. The two can’t afford to miss the last bus home after all. 

Though they came to an agreement that they would take time to enter some of the most interesting shops even if Harry’s school supplies list didn’t call for it.

Neither really understand why a group of children can be gathered around a store of brooms - despite Dudley knowing the brooms are used for flying- when there is a shop of flouting tea sets just across the street.

Self-serving tea sets! The dinner parties Dudley could host with those.

At last, they arrive at the large white building, which towers over all other buildings around it. The words Gringotts Wizarding Back gleam down at them and Harry gapes slightly. “How did we not see this from the Inn? It’s huge!”

“Magic maybe?” Dudley offers, half wondering if it seemed this big when he was older Craning his neck upwards at the white marble spectacular he almost misses the guards stationed at the side of the bronze doors. Until Harry points. 

“Ley, what are those?” 

“Don’t point. It’s rude.” He rebuffs automatically and Harry hastily lowers his hand shamefully. He squints at the guards, then realizes they’re goblins. He’s not supposed to know since they aren't mentioned in the readings he can claim to have. “I’m not sure _who_ they are. Bank workers maybe.”

“They don’t look human,” Harry says a little weary. After a short pause, his eyes brighten “If magic’s real then non-humans are real too. Maybe their hobbits!”

“Not everything is a Lord of the Ring reference.” Dudley fondly rolls his eyes. Since the two spend a lot of time in the library, Harry had found fantasy books fascinating. He didn’t read all the time, often choosing to doddle. He’ll never be a full-fledge book worm but at least he tries.

“Not everything is in need of your opinion Ley.” Harry is quick to counter. He hops up the stairs heading, much to his cousin’s alarm, straight for the goblin. “Excuse me?”

The goblin turns to look at him with a visible sneer that has Harry stumbling. He clearly wasn’t expecting a hostile reaction and now his cousin was retreating into himself. Sometimes that happens. 

Harry struggles from happy and hyper to unsure and worried. He’s more relax around Dudley, especially when they are not at home, coming to life and less shy but when he is met with disproval he’s back the quiet kid.

Dudley makes a face at the creature for upsetting Harry. These creatures never liked his kind cousin in the future for reasons unknown to him but he frankly thinks it makes no sense. How could anyone not like Harry? 

_Especially_ the kid version of him.

“What?” The goblin quips snippy. The tone of voice makes Dudley think he’s male.

“I just...really like your spear,” Harry says a little cowered, and a little daring. To anyone that didn’t know him, it would appear that this was his original reason for approaching the goblin. He gestures to the metal the guard is holding. “Boar Spears are cool. I really like the fact the side metal helps keep the boar’s tusk or other weapons traped so they can’t work their way up the shafts to attack the wielder.”

Oh no. Dudley knew he shouldn't’ have let Harry open those reference books. How could he forget his little cousin's adoration of bladed weaponry? Must of his checked out list are about that topic.

At this, the goblin’s sneer drops a little. “A wizard knowledgeable of weapons?”

Harry bobs his head, his fingers twitching in a way Dudley recognizes as his urge to grab his sketchbook. “I like to draw. I’ve read lots of books of weapons when I draw some of my favorites characters. Your is the first one I seen in real life. It’s one of the best blacksmithing I have ever seen! ”

The goblin tilts he’s head slightly, staring up at Harry with an intense look in its eye. Suddenly he’s showing his sharp teeth that alarm Dudley until he realizes it’s supposed to be a smile. “A gift I earn for the most battles won in the Pit. Nothing but the best of the Goblin nation”

“Nothing to brag about.” The other goblin pips in haughtily. This one sounds female. She jerks her chin at Harry while stomping her own spear against the ground. “Not like _my_ gift.”

“Oh, a Dory Spear!” Harry identifies immediately with great gusto. “Is that _gold cover glaze?_ ”

She offers a similar heart-stopping sharp teeth grin that her fellow goblin had. It’s almost a physical threat in her inhuman face but it conveys satisfaction all the same at young wizard’s obvious awe. “Why yes, it is.”

“Can I please take a quick sketch of you two?” Harry finally caves pulling out a mini notebook he carries in his pocket. “I’ve never seen anyone look so fearsome in person before! All you two need is splashes of blood and you could fit right at a battlefield! A battlefield with decapitated heads and rivers of blood!”

Alright, maybe it’s time to put some restrictions on what Harry is reading. 

Dudley thinks the goblins actually _blush_ instead of being offended that his little cousin just bluntly called them scary. They straighten their stances, not breaking their post but do appear to be posing. Harry’s little pencil starts flying over the pages.

“Harry I don’t know if we have time for this” Dudley starts hesitantly. On one hand, he wants to be in and out as quickly as possible but on the other, if Harry is charming the goblins which he thought were impossible, it may make things easier in the future.

Harry turns big puppy dog eyes at him and he caves faster than a wet paper towel. “Fine. But hurry. These two fine folks are working and we’re bothering them.”

“No bother,” The male goblin says. He then tilts his chin ever so slightly. “If you take a step back you could get a better angle wizard”

“You’re right!”

Around them, people have taken notice but they are quickly scurrying away when the goblins send them rapid sneers. Dudley has no other choice but to stand there awkwardly. 

At least the sun’s not in his eyes. Small miracles. five minutes drag on and he quickly becomes impatient. “Harry, are you almost done?”

“Not really.”

“We need to go to exchange our money.”

“Can you go without me Ley? I really want to get- um I’m sorry I didn’t get your names.”

The female face cools a few degrees. “Sharing our names when we are not tellers is not meant for recent acquaintances. It’s an honor few wizards deserve”

“ugh” Harry pauses looking at her from under his cap. Dudley is quick to translate wondering if this was a common goblin culture. If so, someone should really tell people so no offensives could be made. 

Maybe Hermione really was onto something. 

“She means you have to be friends for a while before she can tell us her name.”

“Why?” Harry asks the goblins. 

“Our culture.” The male one bites out. There is a defensive tone to his voice, as if though he had to not only explain this many times before but also defend his way of living as well. He’s most likely expecting to do the same now.

Thankfully Dudley has done his best to become more open-minded and do the same for Harry. Just because they don’t understand it, doesn’t mean they have to be rude.

Harry and Dudley nod while accidentally speaking simultaneously. They do that sometimes, a nice little unmeaning syncronizing which shows how close they become. “ Alright. Thank you for explaining.”

The goblins look mollified if a bit surprised by their easy acceptance. 

“We really should be going inside now. Harry come along” 

“But I haven’t even finished the full bodies yet! Just a few more minutes Ley, please?”

“We really don’t have time Harry. I’m sorry but we can come back some other day if you want.”

“Can’t you go without me?”

Frowning at the back talk Dudley crosses his arms. “And leave you here unprotective? Absolutely not.”

After a second the female offers. “If you wish, we may keep an eye on your young while he finishes and you can complete your business in the bank.”

“I don’t know-”

“Come on Ley. It’ll only be a few minutes! I’ll be right outside and they have spears. I’ll be fine. Please?” There is a long staring contest between the cousins and clashing of wills against one another.

Throwing his hands up the time travel finally sighs. “Alright. But do not move from these stairs and come inside _as soon_ as you finish. I’ll exchange our money by myself but you have to be there to talk about your account. Even if you’re not done, when I come to get you, you _will_ follow me. Understand?”

Harry beams at him and Dudley wonders if he’s made the right choice. Somehow, he feels he just set into motion something terrible. 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t talk to _anyone_.”

“Strangers are bad, I _know_. You worry too much”

“And you don’t worry enough cheeky brat.” Still, he turns to door in order to enter the bank, the goblins not so subtly possing once more. Here’s hoping no one recognizes Harry with his cap on.

Sudden flashes of magical people mobbing his cousin with screams of _“Harry Potter I love you!” “Can I have your autograph!?”_ all while he overwhelm cousin panics enter his mind and he makes himself comfortable on the ground near Harry. “On second thought I’ll wait.”

“ _Really_ Ley?” The cap shadows his cousin's face from down here but he can all but _hear_ the eye roll. 

“Really Harry.” He’s not going to leave a kid in a crowed place unattended. Tiffiny would have had his neck for even considering it. Dudley wouldn’t blame her. 

He kind of wants to stranger the Dudley of five minutes ago for the same thing too. 

Unaware to either of the boys, a pair of silver eyes watch them with rapid attention in the crowd. The pair of eyes had caught sight of them a few minutes ago but had turned only intensely interested when one of the boys had pushed up his cap a little flashing a very interesting scar for only a few seconds. He reaches up to tug on a man’s robe to gather his attention. “Father, is that Harry Potter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudley really thought no one would notice who there were.  
> The goblins are lowkey happy Harry complimented them.
> 
> Much later in the Goblin break room.  
> Female guard: "You bitches won't believe what happened today. A wizard called us fearsome!"  
> Random Goblin: "Did he really?"  
> Male guard: " He did. Even drew us. I've never felt so goddamn pretty before."


	8. Part 8: First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a goblin whisper. Dudley is filled with dread.

Dudley stretched groaning as his lower back gave a few cracks. He's beeing sitting for a while now, nearing about twenty minutes if his body clock was correct and Harry has yet to finish his sketching.

His cousin swore it wouldn't take that long, but Dudley was pretty sure the green eye boy had already finished the original and was now taking different angles or was putting the goblins in armor. Maybe both. Harry had grown rather skilled at speed sketching but had often explained that art took much longer then people thought it should. Once, while the boys have been babysat by Ms. Figg Harry spent four hours on a drawing of her sleeping with her cats in the lounge. It had mostly been cartoony but dang if it wasn't impressive when he had finished.

He even had gone as far as give the drawing a background, though Harry had reframed from coloring it because that would have taken him another hour and he was satisfied with only her and her cats being in color. Something about it being an artistic choice and his signature. Dudley personally thought the kid just got tired but hey he's not going to call him out on it.

The goblins- who he mentally dubbed Goblin One and Goblin Two- were taking to modeling very well. They didn't allow it to interfere with their work, keeping up a constant vigilance with incoming guests, but Dudley had taken note that they stood in certain ways a little too long.

Goblin One didn't have to hold his spear up as if though he was about to launch it into the crowd for a solid nine minutes. It had not only made the magical beings a little weary but that had to hurt his arm. The increased rapid sound of lead on paper let him know Harry appreciates the fact Goblin One did so, however, no doubt not used to someone standing so still for his "action" poses, so he let them be.

Surely, Goblin One would have said something if he got tired.

Dudley reached his arms up and above his head, pushing them until a loud crack could be heard from his elbows and then let them fall behind him to lean on. He barely gets comfortable when Goblin Two took notice of her partner's battle-ready pose and casually crouched down with her legs firmly apart holding her spear at her side as if though she was getting ready to spring the metal into someone's knees.

Harry's green eyes flickered to her before they started to sparkle and he flipped to a fresh page. Dudley was this close of banging his head against the marble stairs. He's going to have to put his foot down, isn't he? That's the only way they can finally move on.

He'll give Harry only five more minutes and whatever he gets on the goblins, he's going to have to be satisfied with. Already they are burning daylight. Not to mention however long it takes to get his account all sorted out. At most, they are going to be wasting an hour and a half on the legal parts if the staff is quick about it. Which in his experience, the bank and the DVLA staff being quick were not common.

"Harry" he starts when Harry goes down on his knees to face Goblin Two and noticing he is working on her facial expression with great care. Dudley can see it over his shoulder. The foot needed to be down it's been too long. Sitting upwards he raises to his feet "It's time we go"

"But I'm not done yet." Harry whines.

"I know, but we have to get going. There is a lot we have to do. Besides you already have enough-"

Harry turned big puppy dog eyes on him, however this time they are less effective since Dudley is overpowered with the responsibility of getting their errands done. "No Harry." He says firmly.

His cousin's face falls then it scrunches up. "You're just being boring. Don't be fun ruiner."

Excuse me, was that _back talk_ Dudley was hearing?

"Harry James Potter, do not test me. I already said-"

"I knew you were Harry Potter! My father didn't believe me since you're dressed like muggles but I _knew_ I was right." An excited voice cuts in startling Dudley. Oh no, he forgot to watch his words. He just announced who his cousin was. In a public magical space. He's such an idiot!

He whirls around coming face to face with a small blond boy with silver eyes who looks beside himself with enthusiastic delight. For one breathless moment, he thinks he's looking into Albus's best friend, Scorpius. He met the lad often over the summer when he lived with the Potters. The boy had been a great delight and was almost as curious about muggles as Harry's father-in-law. He also really liked hugs, and Josh was always happy to give him one. The boy tended to get very excited whenever he saw Albus too, always running at him with a _"We haven't seen each other in so long!"_ and a warm hug too.

Albus for his part pretended to be grouchy about it but Dudley always knew the kid loved it. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have allowed Scorpius to get away with it every dang time.

The kid was just too darn happy to say no to.

Was he looking at Scorpius then?

It's the pointer features that makes him realize he isn't. Scorpius' face had taken more of his mother's shape, making it rounder and warmer, while his father always seemed pointy and cold.

Dudley only spoke to the boy's father once, and though he seemed unapproachable, the man wasn't that bad of company. He had a strange relationship with Harry though, and a part of him always wondered why. It was tension but it wasn't anger, more like a bittersweet of what could have been. If he's honest, Dudley would think the two men were Exs, but future Harry never seemed bent in any way and that wasn't something you asked a person who's childhood you all but ruined.

The two had been on friendly terms true, but he's not going to lie and claim they had been friends. Harry was just too kind for his good who had seen a child run to him with tears in her eyes while holding her brother, wailing about her father not being in the right mind after her mother's death and hadn't been able to turn a blind eye on them.

Oh, great now Dudley felt guilty again. It always happens when he allowed his mind to turn to how he behaved the first time around. Thankfully, the boy's voice dragged him back to reality before his mind could make him feel terrible.

"I'm Malfoy." The boy says sticking his hand out to one surprised Harry. His cousin is not used to people addressing him before Dudley. "Draco Malfoy. A pleasure."

Harry lowers his notebook, throwing a glance at Dudley before he shakes Draco's hand, pulling his cap little ways up. He smiles since Harry is friendly to everyone as long as they are as well. "Likewise."

"What are you doing?" Draco asks looking at the goblins with a soft sneer, dismissing them after a superior look. The guards for their part have stopped the posing and return the sneer with their own. Hmm. That's a little rude.

"Stretching the goblins," Harry who missed the importance of that exchange says truthfully if a bit shy.

"Why?"

"Because they look utterly terrifying! It's super cool." Goblin One blushes again, looking like he's one more complement away from bat his eyelashes and cooing Oh stop you. Dudley wonders if that's normal goblin behavior. "Why wouldn't I stretch them?"

Draco gives a non-commentary sound, then he sticks his hand out to Dudley who for his part is surprised he does so. He sort of thought the boy forgot about him"And you are?"

"Dudley Dursely," He says shanking the boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Malfoy's face-harden looking like he just steps into something dirty. He didn't even attempt to hide the way he whips his hand on his clothes. Next to him, Harry bristled. "You're a _muggle._ "

"What did you just call my cousin?" Harry asks his tone of voice taking on the same pitch he usually has when trying to get their school mates to leave Dudley alone. He's already balling his free hand around his pencil. Quickly he places a hand on his cousin's shoulder, trying to get the green-eyed boy to calm down. It wouldn't do if a fight broke out, after all, they were trying to keep a low profile.

Malfoy for his part doesn't seem to realize he sort of implied an insult. He does, however, seem surprised that Harry identified him as family. "Muggle means someone with no magic."

Harry pauses then deflates. "Oh."

Dudley forces a smile onto his face, wondering if there is a way to get the hell out of here. This is not what he wanted to happen. Not today. Harry already had a terrible morning, realizing the magical world was racist would ruin the wonder for him. "It's true. I don't have any magic"

At that Harry gives Dudley a _very_ strange look but before he can ask him about it, the boy steps forward, attempting to put his cousin behind him as if though to protect him.

"You got a problem with that?" Harry challenges crossing his arms. It would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that Malfoy was taller and that Harry sort of resembled an unhappy puppy with all the baby fat that still clung to his face. He's ten and tiny. Dudley highly doubts anyone would be scared of him.

Malfoy's eyes flicked over Harry's defensive stance, then to Dudley, and it seems he concluded after seeing whatever he was looking for. The blond boy slaps a friendly smile onto his face. It's only that he's an adult that Dudley can tell it's fake. "Of course not. I just never met a muggle before. Please forgive me if I was rude."

Harry stares at him for a moment looking like he doesn't believe him but he's lost some of the hostility if only a little. Dudley is quick to jump in. "That's alright. I imagine it's not common to see people like me here."

Tugging on his cousin's arm he gives Malfoy an apologetic smile. Wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as possible, Dudley tries to break out of the conversation. "We have to get going. Have some errands to run, you understand."

Malfoy for his part only continues to smile. "That's alright. I have to get back to my father anyway. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you" He directs to Harry. Offing his baffled cousin a wink he steps back with a haughty wave of his hand. "After all, we both know how annoying fans can be. My family has to deal with plenty of eyes whenever we go out, so I assure you, the muggle disguises is a brilliant idea. One that is worthy of the Slytherin House even. I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts Potter, I look forward to being in the same house. Have a good day. You too, Dursley."

He turns on his heel and flounces back into the crowd of people, though he does wave at them. The kid looks almost giggly despite the fact he's trying to look dignified. Most be an aristocratic thing. Dudley has seen plenty of his richer clients who's kids behaved the same way.

"Well," Dudley starts after Malfoy is out of sight. "That was interesting."

"Yeah" Harry agrees. He purses his lips a little. "Why did you tell him you didn't have magic?"

Dudley blinks. "Because I don't?"

Kicking his foot against the ground his cousin's green eyes seem to be staring into his soul. "Does that mean you won't be going to Hogwarts with me?"

"Oh no. I'm not worthy enough for it." He jokes. "But you'll have fun I promise."

"Hmm." There was that strange look again. It's not one he's ever seen on his cousin's face, future or otherwise. Dudley wonders what it could mean before a light bulb turns on in his head. Of course, Harry had assumed that Hogwarts was a means to get rid of him, hadn't he? The boy told him as much that very day.

"Harry I told you. Hogwarts is a school, and you'll going there to learn magic. Very few get that opportunity of a private boarding school. It's a great honor you know? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine going to StoneWall High." Dudley bumps his shoulder against his cousin.

If anything this just seems to upset Harry which was not what wanted to do. "You'll be going to Stonewall High? Alone? Don't they...haze kids there? Throwing their heads into toilets and stuff. I heard some of the other kids talk about it." He quickly tacks on when Dudley seems surprised he knows this. After all, it was he who put those rumors into his cousin's head the first time around.

"I heard that too but what can you do? Some people are just mean." Dudley shrugs. He doesn't think he'll have to worry too much about that sort of thing. He may not be in boxing yet, but he still remembers a few moves and he's going to have his parents sign him up the moment Harry left the house. He needs a hobby anyway. Besides, Dudley hadn't been affected by the children's bullying since it was all mostly adorable how they try to upset him.

If all-out fails, Dudley can just swing his textbooks at their heads until he graduates.

"Come on we still have a lot to do." He says. Surprisingly, Harry doesn't argue this time, pocketing his sketchbook as he follows Dudley into the bank. Both give the guards a wave as they go by, and get some head nods. Golbin Two even smiles while banging her spear respectfully. Harry looks like he just received a great gift, grinning madly.

Harry read out loud the words engraved over the second doorway with that same grin, having it curve even more. It might have something to do that the words seem straight out of a fantasy novel. Dudley himself can admit that it's sort of cool in its way. Even if it was just the magical version of "Smile you're on camera!".

The inside of the bank is thankfully not crowed that day. They quickly get to a teller without much fuss though Harry does gape around the room. Not that anyone could blame him. He was standing in a long marble hallway with goblins working away, some of them grumbling in a language Dudley couldn't understand, and some objects floating around them as if though gravity was a mere suggestion. This must be the most interesting bank in the world.

"Good afternoon." Dudley greets the goblin that called them up. He receives a sneer from the teller. Used to these beings not liking him or his family, he carries on with a smile trying not to show how much he thinks the other is rude. "I was hoping to exchange this into wizarding money, please."

"Fine." The goblin bites in a masculine voice snatching the pounds Dudley offers. He grumbles at the amount causing Harry to frown. Then Harry spots a dagger sitting on the goblin's counter and gasps loudly. Both Dudley and the teller turn to look at him with different degrees of curiosity but Harry is already pointing.

"That's such a cool dagger! Where did you get it?"

The teller pauses only for a moment before he grunts "My father created it. It's his."

"You're dad's a blacksmith?" Harry gushes in a way someone would if they learn someone's parent was a celebrity. "He even engraved a dragon on it. You're so lucky!"

The teller gives Harry a long look before his shoulder ease up a little, and his sneer softens. "I will inform him a wizard found his skills passible."

"More then passible. That's a thing of beauty!" Harry leans his hands on the tall counter, standing on his tiptoes to eye the dagger a little more. "I like the black handle too. What kind of leather is that?"

"Dragon" The teller puts down the money to hold up his dagger to an awe Harry. The creature turns the thing around, allowing the light of the torches to catch the engravement. He shows his teeth in a sharp smile but unlike the guards outside Dudley doesn't think it's supposed to be friendly. "Perfect for stabling little wizards in the heart."

Oh.

"I would imagine!" Harry says happily missing the threat. "Looks like it passes through the ribs easily. It's a Mughal dagger, right? The curve of it seems similar to one."

The teller looks like someone just tried to beat him with a rubber fish. "It is a Mughal dagger...how does a wizard know this?"

"He likes weaponry." Dudley cuts in worried that Harry managed to offend this goblin. Not something he wants to do when he's in charge of giving them back their money. "He gets a bit excited when he sees them."

"I do," Harry confirms rocking back on his feet but his green eyes still lingering on the blade. "Does your dad make other stuff Mr...um teller sir? Or do you have a name? The goblins upfront said that tellers say their names. What's yours?"

The goblin drops the dagger on the counter with wide eyes aimed at Harry. Dudley imminently intervenes giving his cousin a firm frown. "Harry, the guards said it's rude in their culture to ask for a name when you just met. Apologize for your bad manners"

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to offend" Harry says hastily but genuine remorse in his voice. Dudley watches with a sad heart as he hunches his shoulders, shame running amuck. Yes, he wanted him to know it wasn't polite but he didn't mean to make Harry feel terrible about it. Reaching out he pats a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder who relaxes upon learning Dudley wasn't truly upset with him.

The teller is now staring at Dudley with wide eyes, switching between staring at the cousins as if he's unsure who he should be looking at. The goblin looks down at the pounds, clears his throat and throws out a quick. "I'll be back with your money."

Hastily he grabs the papers and coins then dashes away. The two watch him go before turning to the other asking simultaneously "Was it something I said?"

Since neither had an answer they end up standing awkwardly while they wait. Harry takes out his notebook again, making Dudley roll his eyes when he spots Harry copy the dagger into it. Seriously, wasn't his hand tried?

A short while later the goblin returns with a patch, clinking with coins. He places it on the counter, hands over a paper for Dudley to sign and then stares at Harry a little while before he grunts. "Torx"

"Excuse me?"

"The name I give out for work. It's Torx. Not my real one of course."

"It's nice to meet you Torx!" Harry smiles happily. "I'm Harry Potter"

Torx freezes for a moment, staring down at the hand that Harry is offering. Eventually, he takes it, pumping the limb twice and hastily let go. "This is my cousin Dudley."

"It's a pleasure." Dudley tilts his head after offering his own hand. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to use your work name. Was that only for Harry?"

Torx makes a strange choking sound that sounds close to wheezing leaving his question unanswered. He shakes Dudley's hand quickly too, but this time he's glancing around as if he's worried someone will see them. Maybe it was rude to shake hands in their culture too? Taking his hand back Dudley picks up the bag, looking inside to see the wizard money. He almost leaves at that but then he recalls that he has no idea what any it is was. He couldn't remember which coin was called what much less how much it was worth.

"Would you be able to explain the currency to us? This is the first time we have used it. Also if it's not too much trouble could you explain the exchange rate?"

Torz picks up his dagger, turning it in a circle in his hand almost nervously. Dudley was reminded of those stress toys Tiffiny used to love. "No. You'll have to speak with your account holder."

"That's fine. We needed to go over Harry's account anyway." Dudley bobs his head "Alright thank you for your time. Where we go to find the account holder?"

Torx holds out his dagger while pulling out an old-looking parchment from a drawer. He taps the edge of the blade against it while saying. "I need a drop of blood from...Mr. Potter"

At once Dudley blanches while Harry beams "I get to _touch_ it!?"

Before he could stop him, Harry reaches out and runs his finger over the edge of the blade. Torx makes a strange noise again but this one seems almost smug at the naked awestruck look on Harry's face. He nicks his pointer finger on the very tip of it and then spammers that onto the paper as if he's finger painting Dudley feels faint.

The fact Harry cut himself was bad enough, but on a metal that seemed to be used for everyone who walked into the bank!? The number of diseases Harry could not be running his body alone! And why does Trox need _blood_?! Nothing that required blood could be good! Oh, God what if Harry just turn himself into a slave? That happened in movies didn't it?

The small smear of blood starts to change shape turning into the words. There is bile rushing up his throat.

_Harry James Potter, heir to Potter fountain. Vault 687._

_Grated access to Vault 687 1/2_

_Grated access to Vault 711_

_Grated access to Vault 711 1/2_

Torx takes the parchment back. He snaps his finger allowing a door to open at the counter leading towards a larger door. This one is heavier but it swings open just as easily with another snap of Trox's fingers. He gives the pair of cousins a gaze filled with what could be wonderment. After shaking his head, and mumbling in that strange language, he gestures for them to follow as he hops down his high chair.

"This way." He gives a look over his shoulder at the cousins "My father is ready to see you in his office"

After an insane cart ride that does nothing to settle Dudley's stomach, they arrive at the office. Harry stumbles out of the cart with a laugh, has been taking the ride like he was at a carnival, spots the plague on the cave wall. "Oh, Trox your dad's the Head Goblin? That makes you a prince or something? A warrior prince? Huh? Trox?"

Dudley watches a blush rise on Trox's face but the goblin does not answer as he hastily knocks on the door. The short being shifts back and forth on his feet, looking panic that he isn't receiving an answer and Harry's questions only making him more nervous. At any other time, he would find this amusing, right now he's trying not to throw up the burger he had for lunch.

Finally, a voice grunts out permission to enter.

"Father I brought Mr. Potter and his guest" Trox squeaks the moment the door slides away then runs back to his cart with glances at Harry. For his part, his cousin waves him goodbye and Dudley weakly does the same. The goblin squeaks again. He hopes into the chart and zooms off int the dark passageways as if the devil itself was after him.

The Goblin that sits at the desk gives a rueful sigh at the speed of his son's hasty retreat. "Teenagers."

Oh. Trox is a teenager? That...explains a lot.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Come in." The Head Golbin all hisses.

Harry does so and then gasps as the weapon hanging on the walls, Dudley lets him salivate over a curved looking sword to sit in the chair in front of the head Goblin. He holds out a hand trying to get his turning stomach to settle. "Good afternoon sir. Thank you for seeing us."

"Hmm" He takes the hand and then eyes Harry. "You better not be tempted to try and steal anything Mr. _Potter"_

He says Harry's family like a swear which causes Dudley to frown. Harry doesn't seem to mind or maybe hadn't been paying too much attention. His cousin turns to the goblin with a wide smile as if though he was standing in a candy store and told to go wild "Trox said you made his dagger. Did you make these too?"

"...yes."

"You're so _skilled_! I mean look at this! Look at that curve and the sharpness. Gosh, this could cut a head off clean off of someone's shoulders!" Harry makes a loud gasp when he spots a shield. "That must of taken you hours! The carvings alone!"

The Head Goblin points a longer sharp finger at Harry. "You. I like you."

Harry beams. The two fall into a casual conversation that involves lots of hand gestures- Harry- and smug uplifting of lips- Head Goblin- about the various weapons decorating the walls. There even mentions of Harry getting his work made and recommendations for what might suit the wizard. Though the goblin does warn him that the creator of the weapon is the real owner, as all goblins know, and trying to claim ownership after purchasing was plain theft.

The only way to become the owner of a weapon created by someone else, it was to win a tournament in the Pit. Harry looked to be considering entering one.

Dudley watches this all wondering if he made a horrible mistake introducing the goblins to Harry. Suddenly he images a future where Harry is covered head to toe in different types of blades, screaming as he runs into a war and rethinks his fear.

Maybe if he ignores the dread that brings him this could be a good thing.

"Excuse me, sir? Can we talk about Harry's account?" He cuts in once Harry takes a breath. He doesn't mean to be rude but they don't have lots of time. Dudley rather not shop in the dark.

The Head Goblin clicks his tongue before grinning in a way that makes Dudley feel he's sitting before a predator that just cornered its prey after a long hunt. He cowers a little under it "We certainly can, wizard."

"I'm a muggle, sir." Dudley hastily corrects.

Harry makes his seat just as the Head Goblin raises an unimpressed eyebrow. With a dismissive hand wave, he drawls out "Right." that drips with contempt. Obviously, he doesn't quite like Dudley and seems to think he isn't the brightest crayon. He is mildly insulted.

Giving Harry a much friendlier look the Head Goblin folds his hands on his desk. "Now let's get down to business. Do you have your vault key, Mr. Potter?"

 _Shit_. Dudley knew he was forgetting something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Nullum_Nocte_10 who let me babble ideas at for a week. The real MVP  
> So Harry may be charming all the Goblins he comes in contact with. He's new superpower.
> 
> In the same Goblin Break Room  
> Trox: HELP. I HAVE FEELINGS I DON'T UNDERSTAND AND CAN'T HANDLE.  
> Female Goblin: What's wrong with him?  
> Male Goblin: You know that wizard who made me feel pretty?  
> Female Goblin: Yeah?  
> Male Goblin: He called Trox a Warrior Prince. Now Trox is having a mental breakdown. This the first time anyone ever flirted with him you see.  
> Female Goblin rolling her eyes: Teenagers.


	9. Part 9: Technicalities and loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley tries to make sense of the magical world and its laws. Harry makes his own choices as well.

Dudley stared down at the rolls of parchment that the Head Golbin provided for him, attempting to make heads or tails of it, from the comfort of his bedroom. It's been a few weeks since the pair of cousins went to the bank.

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the value of Gallons, Knuts and Sickles. The exchange between them was relatively simple, twenty-nine knuts in one sickle, seventeen sickles in one galleon, and four hundred ninety-three knuts in one galleon but it was on how much that was worth that confused him.

With one gallon Dudley learn he could buy a week's stay, including meals, at the Leaky Cauldron for one person but apparently it couldn't buy school robes? He needed four gallons for that, while a new wand was seven gallons. Things that should be expensive weren't and things that shouldn't be were. He would understand if this was due to say, someone having rare magic or had some kind of special credentials backing up the sell but no, apparently robes were just deemed more important then a roof over one's head and food in one's stomach.

Dudley was mildly disgusted. Where were these people's priorities at!?

Then there was trying to figure out the exchange rate into pounds because Dudley tried some maths and discovered that a Galleon was somewhere in between fifty pounds and two hundred pounds. That was a _huge_ difference. It meant that those who exchanged their money may be getting more or less than the last person before them and there wasn't a deciding factor? It just was. Why wasn't this illegal!?

Dudley suddenly had flashbacks to his uni days were numbers mocked his nightmares and the professors' assigned essays on them. Just how did the wizarding world do anything!?

The Head Goblin had given him a grin, slightly less disapproving of him after hearing Dudley's outraged questions. "Wizards don't care. They don't _want_ to care. It's why our people are in charge of the currency."

He could see why. Given the fact that wizards honestly had no quells with finding out there were no set prices for any everyday items. In fact, the Head Goblin recommended they do they're shopping on Mondays to Wednesdays since those days magical people tended to lower their prices on such days. Weekends had them raising them again, and they changed them on a whim for no apparent reason.

Witches and Wizards could walk into a store pick something up that is seven knuts one day go "Oh this is nice. I'll get it tomorrow since I have some errands to run" and come back tomorrow to learn in the few hours they were away it suddenly went up to ten knuts instead. It was illegal to raise the prices higher than five of whatever was previously was asked but it didn't change the fact they could ask for more whenever they wanted.

What did this mean for minorities? For people who were discriminated against? For the economy? Supply and demand? Fraud? There were so many factors that it gave him a headache just thinking about it much less trying to use his accountant training to figure it out. He hadn't been aware of any of this when Daisy had first gone to Hogwarts as Professor Longbottom had taken care of everything for them.

The following years Daisy had just used the muggle-born scholarship which paid for everything for her. She only needed to flash her special card to the store owners and they would hand over the items without a fuss. Some students qualified for this program for their whole Hogwarts career other did not but the very first year for all muggle-borns was paid for, it was a fairly new program put in by the Minister of Magic Hermione Weasley three years before Daisy started.

Dudley had never given it much thought about how things were before this bill. He had exchanged his muggle money before since the scholarship covered the basics and Daisy deserved nice things, but he honestly never question the actual worth. He just assumed he was given the fair exchange each time.

It made him angry he never noticed, never bothered to ask.

Dudley sigh putting the parchment back under the loose floorboard of his room. It was one of the few places his parents never thought to look and he really didn't want to explain to them why he had the wizarding version of bank statements for Harry's family account. It took him three hours just to hackle and negotiate with the Head Goblin to even see them, he wasn't about to lose them when he yet to get Harry's books in order.

Dudley planned on being his cousin's accountant so no one else would ever rob from him again. This meant his parents and whatever asshole had the Potter Key.

After learning they didn't have Harry's key, the Head Goblin had nearly thrown them out and it was only due to Trox- bless that teen- that the pair of cousins were able to make their case. As it turns out it wasn't uncommon for young wizards to not have the key to their family vaults since it was the entire family combination of wealth but they were at least aware that it existed. Harry had no idea where his family key was, and as the sole living member of the family line, he really needed that information.

It was the exact same situation as losing or having someone steal one's credit card information. That much was clear to the time travel when he was first given access to the records, while Trox and the Two guards- who had been called to escort the cousins out after Dudley refused to leave until this issue was resolved- argued on Harry's behalf against the Head Goblin. The oldest goblin had eventually given in to his kin favoritism and Harry had rewarded his new goblin friends with a hug each.

Trox had run into the wall from how fast he tried to get away from the young wizard, screeching like a dying cat. The other two goblins had merely watched the teenager with shakes of their heads but given the boys thumbs up as they returned to their posts.

Dudley had been able to easily see that _someone had been making monthly withdraws for the past ten years_ after giving the parchments a once over and the goblins were livid to learn this meant the money had been in all sense of the word stolen. Whoever had the Potter key had gone off with nearly three hundred thousand galleons, a huge amount even if it was only a third of the overall vault.

The Head Goblin had then taken their case very seriously after that, getting down to business and Dudley had been quick to learn everything he could. He did regret that he was frustrated however and it showed when he was discussing things with the Head Golbin. But in his defense, Harry and Dudley had been at the bank for nearly four hours by then and someone else was stealing from his pure kind-hearted cousin.

Dudley thinks any business with the goblins was like pulling teeth since the tiny creatures refuse to give an inch if they didn't like you. Sadly for him, the goblins didn't seem all the fond of him, even though Harry had been able to charm them without trying at all.

He felt a bit justified in his frustration.

"Isn't there a way to put a stop to the key from having access?" Dudley demanded all but foaming at the mouth. Harry hadn't really understood much of what this meant just that someone stolen his family money and apparently they couldn't get it back nor did the stranger face any charges since keys were all that was needed for withdraws. He stayed silent allowing Dudley to take the reins of the conversation. "This is an identity thief!"

"The keyholder never claimed to be Mr. Potter." The Head Goblin growled. "No one will care if you try to claim it as an identity thief."

"But that wasn't Harry taking the money!" Dudley protested "Surely there is something that can be done?"

"Anyone that has the vault key can take the money out of the vaults, _wizard._ It's a shame, Mr. Potter wasn't aware of it, but no nothing can be done about the lost gold now. What we _can_ do now is cancel the current key but that would mean all access to the vault will be closed until the next head of the house either marries or turns seventeen."

Dudley remembers giving the Head Golbin the most intrigued expression he could manage gesturing for the goblin to continue. The Head Golbin snapped his fingers and a large old looking book slammed onto the desk between them. He flipped through the brown parchment until he landed on a page that was titled Wizarding Inheritance Laws.

He tapped a sharp fingernail on the words flipping the book around for the boys to read.

"All Wizards and Witches are not allowed into the main family vaults until they are of age, which is seventeen. There are special cases such as becoming an emancipated minor at age fifteen but most wait till seventeen. You are allowed into the trust funds that guardians or older wizards and witches set up for you. Those are the vaults with the one and a half added to their title. The gold comes from the vaults whose numbers correspond and are deposited automatically on a bi-weekly schedule with the amount the vault creator set. You must have seen it when Trox gave you a Blood Identification."

Dudley nodded suddenly understanding what granted access to vault 687 1/2 and 711 1/2 finally meant. "Would closing access to the main vault stop the transfers if Harry was to cancel his key?"

"Yes. Whatever money Mr. Potter has in his trust fund vault will remain that amount until the main vault is unfrozen. These trust funds, however, can only be accessed when a child turns eleven and seeing as Mr. Potter is still a few weeks away from officially becoming eleven, he can not touch those vaults either. At the moment Mr. Potter can only look at the door of them. Come back on his birthday to have your trust fund keys created. Right now there are no keys for the one and a half vaults. It's to ensure the child does not waste the money on anything else since they are created for your education mostly."

Dudley gave him an unimpressed look which caused the goblin to sneer "I didn't make that law. Your precious Wizengamot did."

Harry had made a confused face. "Wizengamot?"

The Head Goblin sneered "A council of idiots."

"Wizards have councils!?" Harry jumped in his seat tugging on Dudley's shoulder "Ley wizards have _councils._ Do you think we can challenge them? Like in my books? Let's punch a councilman in the face, it will be awesome!"

The Head Goblin has given a long, lough and rough laugh. "Mr. Potter you are _interesting_."

After that, the process of canceling Harry's key went smoothly. Even though it pained him to think that Harry would no have to wait six years before he could see his real inheritance it was the only way to protect his gold. They would have to budget with the two trust funds vaults once Harry turned eleven but Dudley thinks he could survive well on them once he figured out the value. He did know that Harry had quite the amount in both anyway.

Right now, in the vault 687 1/2, Harry had twenty-three thousand galleons and in Vault 711 1/2 he had thirty-five thousand galleons. This meant he would have fifty-five thousand galleons for the next six years and if Dudley could start investing wisely then Harry would see some income in a new vault that the cousins planned on opening when Harry turned eleven.

The Head Goblin had seemed almost impressed with Dudley for making that suggestion and he had even gotten an almost compliment. "I see not all wizards are idiots when it comes to finances."

Among the finical records of the Potter family, Dudley had learned that well Fleamont Potter- Harry's grandfather- had been the one to make the family extremely rich with his invention of the Sleekeazy Hair Potion- whatever that was- the Potters had always been upper-middle class due to having made smart investments before Harry's grandfather's time. Most of these investments had dried out but a few were still active today and are currently still bringing in money.

As Harry's self-appointed accountant, he needed to keep an eye on the increase and decrease of those profits. Fleamont was also a very well known Potion Master, a feat that was quite difficult to manage. Dudley knew this since becoming a Potion Master was what Daisy wanted to be. She claimed it was like getting a Ph.D. in a program that only accepted four students every five years or so. Apparently higher education was only allowed through apprenticeship. There were no universities in the magic world and it was one of the reasons Dudley worried about his kids.

Fleamont made potions in a private company that was sold off alongside his Sleekeazy Hair potion production rights. However, since he created Sleekeazy Hair Potion the recipe belongs to the Potter family, and Harry had full rights to create and alter it should he choose to. Dudley was thinking of setting up an investment profile to discuss with the goblins and see about using the Sleekeazy as the main funding for the new vault they planned on opening.

But this would take time to set up, maybe even years. He may have years of experience as an accountant but it was almost like he was transferred to a new country and all nations had different laws, and processes. Dudley didn't even know if there were applicable taxes or tax benefits yet. He planned on buying some books with the magical world's laws once Harry turns eleven.

His parents hadn't seemed to notice that they no longer got money from Harry, but it was only a matter of time. Hopefully, Harry would be in Hogwarts by then, It was only two more days till his cousin's birthday after all.

A knock broke him out of his mussing as Harry shifted in his doorway. The baseball cap still on his head, shadowing his eyes. His cousin had come to really like the thing and wore it every day since getting it. "You ready to go Ley?"

Dudley smiled at him "Give me a minute to grab my shoes."

The time traveler shook his head clear of all the previous thoughts about vaults and keys. Today he was going to spend time with Harry at the local store, shopping for Dudley's school supplies and that all he wanted to think about. He had waited this long since he wanted it to be an outing for the two cousins without his parents to ruin it and he needed to save up again seeing as he had exchanged his money with Trox before talking to the teen's father.

The money he spent at the owl post office in order to send Hogwarts the replies.

"Ley?"

"Coming!"

* * *

"It says we need black, blue and red ink pens. Two of each." Harry read from the StoneWall supply list. Dudley pushed the cart along filled with his necessaries. Strangely Harry had insisted they buy two of everything but Dudley had the money and went with his cousin's demand since whatever he didn't use Harry could take to Hogwarts. There weren't any rules that said he couldn't. Better prepared anyway. "What kind do you want?"

"The plain ones." He answered looking at the cheapest option. "Is there any ballpoint?"

"Right here!" Harry pulled the package off the little hooks that filled the aisle. He placed it inside the basket before his eyes landed on the glitter pens and widen. Quickly his green eyes flickered to Dudley, filled with an unasked question and the blond snorted. Harry didn't ask for things, not really, but he did make it obvious when he wanted something.

It was loads better than before when he didn't do or say anything at all. Dudley felt happy knowing he could tell when the boy wanted something.

"Go ahead."

"You're the best Ley!" Harry cheered putting the package of twenty-five different colors glitter pens into the cart. Dudley wondered what the kids in Hogwarts would say when they saw his cousin use them. Walking further down he spotted some pens specifically meant for shading, knowing Harry would like them, he put them into the chart without prompting.

Harry beamed at him obviously aware they were for him. Dudley returned the smile, enjoying himself greatly. Both his parents were working and Ms. Figg had allowed them to go collect the supplies on their own while she did some groceries in the same store. They were to go back to her once they finish and they weren't to leave the store.

"What's left on the list?"

"Highlighters, white-out, three-ring binders, loose paper, college ruled notebooks, and index cards" Harry read. He scrunched his nose a little " Why do we need five hundred index cards?"

Dudley shrugged "Studying? I used them for flashcards which really help."

"You don't need to study Ley. You're already too smart. Let us mere mortals catch up"

Dudley reached out to friendly punch Harry in the arm. "You're smart too brat. Don't think I haven't noticed your marks. You nerd."

Harry's eyes sparkled as he punched him back. "I'm not a nerd like you. Oh, we should go see if they have the school uniform too."

The boy pointed to the racks of clothes organize by the colors of various schools. StoneWall's ugly gray stood out next to the greens of their rival school. Before he could stop him, Harry walked quickly in its direction forcing Dudley to give chase. Together the two stopped before the sweaters and shirts, the wizard quickly going through them for a certain size.

Dudley frowned at him "Harry I already have the uniform."

"Yeah." His cousin answered distractedly, holding up a grey shirt with a calculating eye. Deciding he didn't like it, the boy returns the shirt back to the rack and picks up the black one instead. "This would look better with the gray undershirt don't you think?"

"I suppose. But why would I get another uniform? It's just a waste of money to get more" The blond insists pushing the hanger back onto the rack. Harry takes it again to put it into the cart making him frown. "Harry?"

His cousin gave him a look, the same strange one he been directing at him for the past few weeks before the boy smiles. It's challenging and defiant in equal parts but Dudley has no idea why. "We need more uniforms."

"Why?"

"We just do." The boy says firmly. He takes some more shirts off the racks to place into the cart. Dudley makes some mental calculations before shaking his head.

"Can't afford this. Put it back."

"No. We need these. I'll put back the glitter pens and the extra scetch books I picked up instead."

What on earth? True to his word his cousin was already gathering the few things he wanted to buy form the cart and Dudley could only gape as the boy put them on the closest shelve. "Harry-"

"There you two are. All ready to go?" Ms. Figg said walking towards them with her own cart. She had it filled with various foods but mostly cat cans. She spotted the objects on the shelve before raising a brow. "What's all this?"

"Just some stuff I wanted but we can't afford it" Harry answered with a shrug.

Ms. Figg clicked her tongue then placed the objects into her own cart much to both boy's astonishment. It wasn't that she was mean per se, but the older woman never really, did anything nice for them either. She often acted like the two pre-teens were more of an unwanted chore than anything else.

The old woman gave them an unimpressed look, jerking her head to the front of the store with a small scoff "Are neither of you going to go pay for your purchases or are you going to stand there catching flies with those open mouths? Come on! We don't have all day, my babies need to be fed. Chop chop."

They left the store and it wasn't till two days later that Dudley realized the extra uniforms were missing from his room. Even though Harry insisted on them, the boy only waved a hand at his worry about accidentally forgetting them at the store. "It's fine Ley. They weren't for you."

"Who else were they for then?" He demanded hands on his hips. He didn't like the way Harry didn't seem to care about the money lost. Was it because he found out he was rich? Did he not understand he couldn't touch the full amount for another six years?

His cousin only laughs then pulled on his cap a little more. He straightens from where he had been tying his shoes, offering his fuming cousin a charming little smile that didn't make him any less suspicious or upset. "We need to get going if we're going to make the movie on time."

"Only because it's your birthday I'm letting this go but we will be talking about this tomorrow" Dudley swore fulling the amuse harry out the house for their traditional birthday celebration. His parents would be gone all day since his mother was throwing some charity dinner at the town hall and come nine' o clock Ms. Figg would be over to take care of them. Right now, all adults thought Harry and him were at the library special book club event which supposedly ran till that late.

The perfect cover for movies, ice-cream, and visiting some goblins for Harry's trust fund keys. The two were planning on watching the _American trail: Fievel Goes West_ which Harry had been dying to see ever since he saw the commercials. As a fellow artist, the animation was in his words "A true masterpiece in the making.".

Things were finally looking up for the boys, as they return home with two new shiny keys.

That is until a half-giant ripped down their door while the boys were preparing dinner around seven that night. Since they would be alone for some time, Dudley wanted to cook Harry's favorite for his special day and his cousin had wanted to help because he genuinely liked to help cook. Dudley had been the one who was going to answer the knocking on their door but had instead ended up screaming at the top of his lungs when a man he remembered and feared greatly, ripped the thing off the door hinges.

The same man who held the terrifying pink umbrella in one hand and a letter in another. Dudley suddenly felt the ghost pain of the pigtail, which had to get surgically removed and released another scream of pure terror, hand moving on their own to cover his bottom. Don't look at him like that, it was a traumatizing event for him! The giant blinked down at him looking confused by the screaming child but he honestly had no idea why. This _monster_ just broke into their house what did he expect Dudley to do?

Offer him tea?

Harry ran out of the kitchen with a carving knife not a second after his other scream, paused to take in the room then run before Dudley with his blade pointing upwards. "Who are you?! What did you do to my cousin!?"

Dudley tried to get around Harry since _he_ should be the one protecting _him,_ but his cousin had thrust out an arm and pushed them back until Dudley was securely against a wall. For such a small kid he was surprisingly strong. Using his body to keep him there, Harry sneered "I'll color the floor with your blood if you laid on finger on him!"

The giant looked more startled than before. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"I'll cut your testicles off and feed them to you!" His cousin screeched taking some slashes in the air that had the intruder backing up slightly. At any other time, Dudley would worry about this behavior, but right now he 's glad Harry's developed some bloodthirsty tendencies.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your cousin, Harry," The giant said. He had a thick accent that made it sort of hard to understand him but Dudley could if he paid close enough attention. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yeah? Why did you break our door then?"

"I didn't mean to break it." The giant actually sounded remorseful. "Just knocked on it a little too hard is all. I'm Rubeus Hagrid and I was sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to talk to you about this."

He held out the letter which had Harry stiffening up the moment he caught sight of the writing but Dudley hadn't the slightest clue why until Hagrid continued. "Why did you refuse to enroll in Hogwarts Harry? _What do you mean no_!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry doesn't want to go to Hogwarts and his money is in a complicated situation right now. I hope the bank stuff made sense. It took a while to figure out how to word it. 
> 
> During the staff meeting for the new year.   
>  McGonagall: Oh Harry Potter's letter arrived just arrived!  
> Dumbledore: Wonderful! I'm awfully excited to hear from the young man again.  
> McGonagall reading the letter: It says no.  
> Dumbledore: What?  
> McGonagall: It's just says no.  
> Everyone on staff: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?   
> McGonagall reading out loud: Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, No. Sincerely, Harry Potter."  
> Everyone: *LOSING THEIR MINDS*


	10. Part 10: Time Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday celebration is shattered as time takes a turn. Dudley must face a new life.

The _chink chink chink_ echo in the dining room.

The lack of conversation gave the way Harry was passive-aggressively sharping the carving knife with the sharpening steel much more emphasis. His green eyes were narrowed, never looking away from the seemingly more nervous by the minute visitor, making sure to keep the eye contact with every new strike of metals in his hands.

Hagrid for his part keeps bouncing his eyes from both the boys and the silent but _very_ real threat Harry was sending his way as he tended to his kitchen equipment. The giant shifted awkwardly in the recliner that groans under the weight of his body- Dudley had to bring in his father's recliner from the lounge since it was the biggest chair they had and even that wasn't big enough- clearing his throat as Harry increased the speed of his sharping barely taking a break in between rubbing the metals together.

Dudley sat as further away from Hagrid as physically possible without being overly obvious about it. He kept half an eye on Harry, ready to throw an arm out and in front of him should the bigger male get violent with his pink umbrella.

 _Did I just think "Get violent with his pink umbrella"?_ Dudley thought bewildered. It's hasn't even been a full hour and already he wanted Hagrid to leave, because not only was he making him feel unsafe, he was also messing with his mind. He sighs glancing down at the letter Hagrid brought with him wondering how in the world he never noticed Harry sending it.

It was rather short but undeniably had Harry's sharp and quick handwriting- Dudley spent hours getting him to do his letters and even then his handwriting had gone for horrid to mediocre. At least it was legible- in elegant green ink, the official color of wizarding paperwork. All government-er Wizengamot, matters were required to be written in this coloring, as the two learned when they went to the magical post office a few weeks ago. The letter only had seven words in it.

It read as so:

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_No._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Dudley read it and re-read it but the words did not change, the results stayed the same. Harry had sent an official letter telling the Hogwarts staff he was not going to be joining them come September.

"When did you send this?" Dudley asks turning to his left. Harry didn't stop his hand movements though he does turn his head as well looking into Dudley's eyes with something close to defiance.

"I sent it the day we went to the post. Remember when I accidentally knocked over the ink bottle and had to re-write the letter you did for me? It wasn't an accident. But it gave me the opportunity I needed to change my answer." Harry lefts his chin in a challenge when Dudley makes a sound that expresses the blond's displeasure wordlessly. "Don't act like you didn't do the same."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry jerks the metal a little rougher surprisingly causing the visitor to flinch at the aggressive _chiiiiiiiinkk_. Hagrid had attempted to make friendly conversation with them at first but the pair of cousins had been rather frosty with him, and he eventually realizes it be not to speak until things were settled. It's a much-needed break from the booming voice even if the giant was a bit more jolly then Dudley was expecting.

"Cut the crap-" Harry's language makes the Hogwarts staff member look shocked but his cousin doesn't even acknowledge him. Dudley also frowns at the swear word. He knows that it's due to him and his loose tongue that Harry has developed the cursing habit but he doesn't have to like it. Harry is too young to be using those words. "-I saw your letter. I know you're magic."

Dudley freezes only momentary before forcing a laugh "Of course I'm not Harry. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The morning I got my letter, you got one too. Don't try to deny it, I took it from your back pocket." Harry flips the blade over and starts to sharpen the new side forcing. Dudley can only gawk at his cousin who very casually admitted to pick-pocking as if though he hadn't spent their whole ages of five till seven teaching him not to take what wasn't his without permission. This was Stacy's missing teddy bear all over again.

"Why would you do that?!"

"I thought it was the letter from my mom you were hiding from me," Harry admits making Dudley wince. "When I realize it wasn't I put it back but I have known you're a wizard for weeks now. I got to thinking and it made sense. All those accidents when we stood next to each other, how you just seem _more_ than the kids around us, how you're smarter then you let on, how I felt closer to you than your parents and how you are the only person in this world who loves me for me? You're magic. What else could you be?"

Dudley didn't know what to say to that but it was Hadgird cooing gently (as gently as a man his size can) that forced him to push the sudden warmth and affection Harry had just burst to life in his chest. Now wasn't the time to get sappy. He could clinch his chest and scream about how adorable Harry is, _later._ "I'm not magic. It was probably a mistake-"

"Don't lie to me. You can lie to your parents, to our teachers, to the other kids, hell to yourself if you want but you can't lie to me, Dudley." Harry says firmly, his lack of nickname showing just how serious he is. "I know your magic, and I know you don't want to be. You've spent the whole day we met Trox and the others telling everyone you aren't. That you aren't worth it. And that's a damn lie. There is no one else who deserves it more."

Tears gather in his eyes, suddenly more aware of the stranger shifting awkwardly in his father's recliner. He can't cry now, he _can't._ Because this is not his world, not his place and he's come to terms long ago that Harry would be the only magical child in this generation. He didn't want to be like his Mother and Auntie Lily, he worked hard to better his cousin's life, he knew that there was a future in a secret world he would be distantly aware of but never really apart of.

He had accepted it. Harry Potter is meant for extraordinary things and Dudley Dursley is not.

He can only try to be a good cousin, a good husband, and a good father. Those were all the goals he had for this second life. Hell, he never even ask for a re-do because surely if he had, fate would laugh in his face. Dudley hadn't done anything even remotely worth the change in time.

"I'm...magic now but I'm not...I wasn't before...I don't deserve it." He tries to explain trying to keep his hitching breath out of his voice. Harry needs to understand that he was a mistake, that him being here was wrong and he wasn't worthy of the second chance. "I don't belong at Hogwarts."

Harry frowns very displeased but then his eyebrows knit together and his lower lip curls in the face he makes when he's being stubborn. His face starts to flush with anger and his cousin's hands curl into fists at his side. For a second, Dudley thinks he's going to argue before he shockingly works himself through his rage and starts to take slow breaths. Harry's temper had always been an issue, even when he was older the arguments with Albus a prime example but he never thought the gentle lessons he tried to teach the boy in his developmental years stuck.

He spent hours trying to get the boy to realize it was better to calm himself or walk away but Dudley had thought he was as successful as when his cousin eats with his mouth full. When Harry was a cute kid he always made sure to not speak while eating and nowadays, the blond thinks the wild hair boy only does it to make him squirm.

 _He's grown_ Dudley thinks numbly almost detached from the situation _Somehow, over these last ten years he's grown. He's still a little kid but he's not the little tot that blindly followed me around. When did that happen?_

Eventually, Harry's face is back to its natural color letting his shoulders uncoil at the same time. He's still upset but he's thinking now and Dudley can all but hear Tiffiny approving voice in his head. _It's okay to have emotions, healthy to understand them but not let them rule you. A skill every child needs is to be able to work through them._

"I don't like it but I understand" He acknowledges making Dudley relax. "But if you don't belong at Hogwarts then neither do I"

"Harry please," Hagrid cuts in suddenly "Hogwarts is an honor to be apart of, it's one the best magical schools in the world and it opens so many doors-"

"If Dudley is not going there, then I don't want to either," Harry scolded "Stonewall can open just as many doors for me as some secret magic school can."

Hagrid looks overwhelmingly unprepared for any child not wanting to go to Hogwarts. He makes another appeal about the opportunities and the adventures he can find but Harry shoots every single one down before he switches tactics. His accent makes the words sound almost gruff but there is warmth in his tone- genuine warmth- as he says "Your parents were both Head Boy and Head Girl in their generation. They would have loved it if you went to their old school."

Harry freezes in place his jaw drop "You knew my _parents?_ "

There is hunger in his voice, the kind of hunger Dudley knows will never be satisfied. It makes him ache to know he has a similar hunger for the family he's left behind. Some days are better than others but the emptiness remains a constant yearning.

"Oh, you bet" Hagrid chirps looking fond "James was a trouble maker but one loyal friend. Lily was one of the brightest witches of her age and had a fiery temper. Those two were good friends of mine."

"What were they like?" Harry leans in hungrily. Dudley watches him, the way his eyes are all but begging Hagrid to tell him everything he knows, the tight grip he had on his knife and he remains quite letting the conversation move away from him.

"Both were some of the best Gryffindors to ever walk the halls-"

"What is a Gryffindor?"

Hagrid looks surprised. "Why it's their Hogwarts house of course."

Dudley forces his face to appear confused, not overly sure he pulls it off but thankfully the giant buys it as Harry is making an authentic one right next to him. Suddenly the giant looks very unhappy and Dudley throws a hand out to cover Harry, his heart racing with panic.

His eyes unwillingly drop to the pink umbrella. Was he going to give them pigtails? Or worse? What would Dudley even be able to do to stop him? He didn't have any defenses against magic and Harry is too young to be much help either. Dang it all, he's the adult! He should be able to do something to keep Harry safe!

"Have these muggles taught you nothing!?" Hagrid roared causing the two boys to jump back. Harry quickly raised his knife and Dudley had to push the hand holding the handle down, because he knows down to his very bones, that given half the chance, Harry would bury the blade in Hagrid's skin if he felt threatened enough. He doesn't want to think about what that would cause, since while an impressive size to a normal person, the carving knife looks sort of like a toothpick in comparison to the giant.

"My parents..don't like to talk about Uncle James and Auntie Lily." Dudley allows attempting to diffuse the tension. "They never told us about the magical world. Whatever we know on the topic we had to find it ourselves and we are still missing a lot of information, such as what is appropriate to ask. Harry meant no offense with his question."

There. Hopefully, that will calm the other man down.

Hagrid gave him a long look that had Dudley sweating a bit and his grip on Harry's hand tighten. It didn't help that Harry was slowly putting more force into raising the blade again thus making their hands shake with the effort of raising and lower their respective limb. "You are...surprisingly very mature for your age."

"I ugh...thank you?" Dudley wasn't sure what else to say.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the muggles didn't tell you anything. I can't expect them to know how Hogwarts works without going there." The giant sighs visibly calming down. "It's also understandable that talking about their deaths would upset them. If my brother had been killed-"

"Mr. Hagird, please watch what you say" Dudley cautioned not liking the way he was tactlessly going to inform Harry the real way his parents died. Over the years he attempted to tell Harry that a drunken car crash wasn't the reason he was an orphan and had tried his best to inform him of the truth but Harry had shot each and ever attempt down with a simple question: _how would you know?_

A loaded question with a conflicting answer. He hasn't told Harry he's from the future mostly because, like the ugly truth of war, somethings one shouldn't tell a child until they were ready. He was planning on having that conversation and the Talk in just a few weeks before Harry left for Hogwarts. Dudley wanted Harry to go to a boarding school as prepared as he could for the few things in life he did know since magic wasn't something he was quite so knowledgeable on.

Puberty was upon them and while Dudley didn't want to go through it again, he knows that _someone_ got to inform Harry of all the body changes. He dreaded this day like any guardian but sometimes you just had to put on your big boy pants and get it over with.

Mostly though, he was still worried about the books claiming Harry slept with the entire Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams, even if he knows they were rubbish. Not that Harry can't have relationships just that they were healthy and safe. Also to learn some self-control. The stories were lies, he knows but rumors usually had to start on some truth.

How many were on a Quidditch team anyway? Wouldn't that just be exhausting? Dudley couldn't even imagine the amount of effort to-

 _Not the time, Dursley._ He forces his mind away from that track of thinking. He'll talk to Harry soon and make sure the boy understands to focus on his studies until his fifth year. At least.

"Killed?" Harry whispered, "My parents were killed?"

If Hagrid seemed angry before it had nothing on the rage that bleed into his face then. His pink umbrella made an alarming crack sound as his knuckles went white from how strong he gripped the curve handle. A spike of panic and fear rush through Dudley. "You don't even know that?"

"My parents claim that Uncle and Auntie died in a car crash due to Uncle James being drunk" Dudley informs him with a whimper. His heart was beating a thousand miles per minute in his chest and he felt the beginning of panic start to set in as his bum flared with phantom pain. "I never believed it."

"Well, at least one of you has a brain! You have a good head on your shoulders lad! James and Lily, killed by a muggle car!?" Hagrid shouts outraged. "Let me tell you what happened!"

And so he does.

* * *

By the end of it, Harry looks so pale Dudley is afraid he's going to faint. His cousin clings to the arm Dudley has wrap around his shoulders like a lifeline and the half-giant - As Dudley had learned is what Hagrid is during the other's explanation of the magical world- said nothing as the Boy-Who-lived kept pressing his face into his cousin's neck. Dudley is glad to offer him any sort of comfort he can give.

Hagrid had flattered at certain parts his own emotions making it tough to continue and he felt bad about it but Dudley knew this was a rare chance to give Harry as much information as he could about his parents. So he asked a lot of questions, subtly driving the conversation.

So far they've learned about the barebones of the Magical War, and the general Death Eaters attacks. The half-giant not lingering on those topics since they weren't exactly the most child-friendly.

What he did talk a lot about, however, were the antics his Uncle James and Auntie Lily got up to in Hogwarts. Hagrid knew a lot more about James then Lily, mostly due to being one of the few to clean up after the pureblood pranks but Lily was well known in her own way. His uncle was captain fo the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, ran tutoring session night for his house and like to test the limits of every staff member.

He excelled in Transfiguration, followed by charms, which he used often in his pranks. Apparently, according to the amuse Hagrid, he was one of the reasons the first years couldn't have brooms anymore. James had wit with a devil-may-care personality though he did fret over his friends like an overprotective mother hen and was confident in his skin. The man had been popular with looks, wealth and personality.

Auntie Lily, on the other hand, was the proud member of the Gobstones Club, the Witches Fashion Club, and the Slug Club. Gobstones- which Dudley concluded was the magical version of marbles- made her seem childish to the other students but her fashion sense had the envy of many witches. Slug Club sounded like a glorified honor society so Dudley assumes that meant she was in one sense of the word, a nerd.

She had a temper that was legendary among the halls often putting herself between feuding students to defend those who needed it. She helped James with his tutoring night, as reluctant as she was since she was one of the brightest witches of her age.

Lily was the best at Charms and Potions, and while not as popular among her peers as James, all the Hogwarts staff had something nice to say about her.

"They sound amazing" Harry wiped his eyes as Hagrid finished another tale of Lily throwing her shoes at James.

"They were." The half-giant whispered back. "One of the few wizards and witches to publicly call me friend. I miss them every day."

They all sat in silence for a while before Harry sigh. "I'm still not going to Hogwarts."

"But Harry!"

"No" He's cousin growls "Not without Dudley."

The half-giant swings his eyes to the blond and he tenses up. He opens his mouth to inform them, once more, that he doesn't deserve to be allowed to study there when a scream slices through the air like a hot knife in butter. The three jump to their feet alarm just as his mother rushes in screaming "We've been rob! They took the recliner!"

She rushes to the phone on the wall, grabbing it to punch in some numbers and then twirling around to stare in surprise at them, most likely not have noticed them until now. Her eyes flicker to the boys before they land and widen in alarm on Hagrid. The woman turns three shades of white as her hand clenches the phone harder.

Dudley can barely make out the words of the emergency dispatcher attempting to get his mother to respond as she freezes in place. She's still wearing her work clothes, a bashful but elegant blouse and presses business skirt, her hair up in a perfect bun and he wonders why she is back so early. Did she forget something?

"Mother?" Dudley asks.

This seems just what she needs because she snaps into action screaming into the receiver as she moves to push Dudley behind her. "Help help! A man broke down my front door and is at my house! My son is in danger! please help!"

Hagrid desperately tries to shake his hands at her looking close to tears which is odd since the woman didn't even reach his shoulders and yet he looked scared of her "No, this is a big misunderstanding! I never meant to break the door!"

"Help! Popkins stay behind me!"

"Aunt Petunia please calm down-"

"He has a knife!" His mother screeched into the phone, eyes wild as she looked at Harry "My disturbed nephew has a knife! He's helping the bugler!"

"Mother!" He shouts "Harry had nothing to do with this!"

Hagrid raised his umbrella and Dudley felt himself go cold at the half-giant change in tone. "Are you threatening Harry?"

Petunia sneers, attempting to look braver then she is because they can all see her shaking limbs. "That freak is threatening us with his existence! I knew he would be just like _her._ A mistake! Abomination just like Lily!"

Harry flinches back as if though he's been struck and Dudley feels rage rise in his body. He moves around her despite her desperate attempts to not let him, rushing forward to embrace his cousin. He feels Harry shaking under his hold, so Dudley leans forward to press him as close as possible, running his hands up and down his tiny back. Hagrid let loose a sneer of his own the second he spots Harry's tears, his umbrella's tip lighting up all while keeping aim on the woman who is still holding the phone.

This is a mess. This is all a mess. Dudley needs to do something. _Anything._

"Mother, this man is a staff member of Hogwarts. He's here to explain things to Harry and I. I'm a wizard"

Petunia drops the phone in shock at the same time Hagrid nails her with a spell. Before their eyes, the woman is covered head to toe in the trash, screaming as the smell makes every hold their noses. It's the kind of horrid stench that you can taste in the back of the mouth and Harry gags.

Dudley ignores the half-giant who grumbles how the spell didn't work like he wanted to, instead, he is keeping his eyes lock on his mother and knowing that at this moment, holding onto Harry on his cousin's birthday is the day he will cut out his parents from his life once more. He didn't deserve Hogwarts but he did know he would do anything so Harry wouldn't feel alone again.

If that meant turning his parents against him so be it. He hasn't accepted it, not really, but he will not allow her to take the one thing Harry still has of his parents and ruin it for him.

"What? Popkins what did you say?" Petunia sounds like she is daring him to repeat it. Harry clings tighter to Dudley and it's the boys hitching breath that gives him the strength to admit it.

"I'm a muggle-born wizard Mother, and I'm going to Hogwarts with Harry."

"No, you're not," She says "You're normal."

"I am normal." Dudley agrees, his stomach twisting. This hurts. This hurts so much. "I'm normal and I have magic."

His words echo in the room until Petunia's face twists with fury and disgust. "Get out of my house _freak_. You and that freaks brat don't belong here anymore! I won't have it!"

Dudley flinches at the venom in her voice but he nods, dragging Harry towards the stairs and reaches out to pat Hagrid's arm. The bigger man is making a face of pure disgust right back to the woman and it takes Dudley three rough pushes before the man steps away. Petunia watches them go, the person on the phone promising to send a constable in a few minutes from the ground.

"Where are you going!? Get out!"

"We need our stuff," He says as calmly as he can. "We're going to get it."

"No! I want you both gone! Get out! Don't come back!" She screams moving forward but then backing away quickly as Hagrid moves to block her. He slams his umbrella into the ground which sents the woman scrambling away with her hand on her bum. Dudley thinks he knows what just happen to her.

Hagrid doesn't look away from her but he does soften his voice as he tells the two boys, who have yet to let go of one another "Go up. Get what you need. I'll be down here waiting for you."

"Dudley?" Harry whispers unsure. He wrestles his emotions under control to nod his chin to the stairway. His cousin takes the hint and the two rush upstairs each going to their rooms and packing everything they can get their hands on. Tears make it hard for him to see clearly, but with a few frustrated arm wipes and a quick trash bags that he pulled from the bathroom, Dudley has most of his things packed.

He goes to check on Harry, finds the lad crying in his room, surrounded with his belongings overwhelmed and his heart breaks a little at the sight. He grabs some bags, throwing everything in without a care. Dudley triple checks to make sure Harry has everything he needs and then does the same in his room making sure to take everything under the floorboards as well.

They won't be able to take everything and he fears that his parents will throw or burn whatever they leave behind but he knows that he needs to be practical. Clothes, school supplies, magical items and a few pictures of each other is what they take.

Hagrid comes up taking all their bags in his arms without breaking a sweat and then pushes the boys to leave. His mother watches them with a mix of horrified hatred from the kitchen entrance lingering in the doorway. The half-giant sneers at her making Petunia lean backward but the trio doesn't pause as they make for the broken front door.

Just as they walk through the door the woman yells. "I should have never given birth to you! I can't believe I ever loved you!"

Dudley's heart shatters and he feels Harry tighten his hold on him, while his tears rolled down his face. He had hoped, in the smallest corners of his heart that she wouldn't have cared. That she would love him no matter what because she was his mother. But she had proven before that blood meant nothing to her. Petunia hated her sister and her granddaughter for their magic, why would he think her son would be any different?

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asks hollowly as they follow behind the outraged half-giant. His voice is low so only Dudley can hear him.

"I don't know." It's a terrifying realization. For someone who came from the future, he has no idea what is in store for them now. "We just got kicked out. I made..us homeless. On your birthday."

"Dudley?" Harry sounds far away

It's getting hard to breathe. His chest is crushing in on itself. He can't see with all the tears in his eyes. Black dots are appearing. What's going on? "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?!"

"Dudley!" Is that Hagrid?

Had he failed in the one goal he had? To make Harry's life better? He got them kicked out! They didn't have a house! What were they going to do!?

"Dudley, please! You're scaring me! _Dudley!"_

Suddenly, Dudley finds himself falling, his legs no longer able to keep him up. He felt his head smash against the cold hard ground, while someone screamed, and the scent of copper fills the air.

The world turned black.

* * *

The sound of running water wakes him. Dudley raises his head, surprised to find himself at a bank of a river. His clothes are dry but he can feel the water washing over him, splashing like any liquid would and getting his skin wet. He's half-submerged, laying with his upper body on wetland and his legs underwater.

Pushing himself off of the sand that his left cheek was resting on, he looks around confused. The river is large, clear as glass, allowing him to see the bottom of the water, spotting rocks of various sizes. On both sides of the river are dense luscious green forests, but besides the running water, he can't hear any other notice. He looks upwards and sees nothing but a clear blue sky.

What happened? Where was he?

"Well," Says a voice making Dudley snap his head upwards. Sitting a bit under the trees before a fire is a male teenager with dark curly black hair and silver eyes. He's beautiful in an almost otherworldly way. The way he is sitting on his wooden log is graceful and Dudley is reminded of his high paying clients. A son of an important man. "It's been so long since I had a solid guest. Forgive me, I don't have tea to offer you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this turn sadder than I originally planned.
> 
> Hagrid: Well shit, guess I have two kids now.  
> Harry: I'm okay with that.  
> Dudley: Ditto.


	11. Part 11:Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley meets and doesn't meet a new friend.

Dudley watches the fire flicker as the teen hummed a song under his breath, gently poking the embers with a long stick. After gawking at him for a good ten minutes the teenager had offered a seat on the opposite side of his fire where another log had appeared. The trees around them were silent though Dudley could see a gentle wind shake them, the sun beaming through the breaks in between the greenery, highlighting small spots on the warm colored ground.

He hadn't noticed at first but a gentle flowery aroma drifted through the air, like the sweetest of lotions and it caused his stress and worry to wash away as he breathes it in. It was peaceful, especially with the water flowing next to them making it the only sound besides his host but yet Dudley felt...odd here. As if though he was relaxed to his bones but a part of him knew he shouldn't be.

He thinks the only comparison he could properly make was being drugged but he's never touched anything like that so he wasn't too sure.

"Are you comfortable?" The teenager asks suddenly, which humiliating enough, makes Dudley jump. He hadn't even noticed when the other stop his hypnotizing humming. Another thing that seemed otherworldly to him, just slightly off of what a human sounds like when making that particular sound.

"Ugh, yes. I am. Thank you" He scrambles to say, hating the blush that overtook his face. He had almost fallen off his seat in his surprise which at his age was quite embarrassing- both the physical and mental one.

"Wonderful." The teenager said with a quick quirk of his lips. "It can be overwhelming to suddenly find oneself in a new area but I do hope to make your experience here as agreeable as possible for you"

He spoke in a clear smooth voice, his usage of polite friendliness, making him seem approachable and dependable without having him say he so.

Dudley wondered where this kid got his customer-pleasing training because that right there was what you would say to a person as they booked a room in a hotel. It lacks the customer service voice and came off as a natural grace, which was just another reason it was so effective.

As it were Dudley found himself relaxing even more in his presence.

"Thank you for your efforts but I'm doing alright," Dudley said with the same amount of polite friendliness. His response must have satisfied something about his host since he got the impression the other was pleased. He didn't beam exactly as if though it was unbecoming of him but the muggle-born got the feeling he would, had the teenager been anyone else. This is a perfect opportunity to gather more information, which Dudley gladly takes advantage of. "If you don't mind me asking I have a few questions about my situation."

"Of course."

Dudley smiled. "I can start by apologizing for not introducing myself before, I was just so thrown off by everything."

"I can see how that would be stressful, there is no need to worry. You will find, however, that you can't introduce yourself." The teen says while gracefully resting the stick on the ground.

"What? Why not?"

The teenager tucked some of his long curly hair behind an ear. It's loose curls, not exactly wavy but not tight coils either, meaning it only lasts in its place for but half a minute before it stubbornly falls back. It had the strange sense of being tussled but not unkempt. Messy but fashionable. Was this kid a personification of contradiction? "Idefincation here does not work."

"I don't understand"

"I suppose a demonstration is in order. Please attempt to give me your name." At Dudley's confused face, the teenager offers him an encouraging smile with just a hint of teasing bleeding into it. "You'll understand soon. Start with my name is, and see what happens."

Was this another magic thing?

"My name is-!" Suddenly Dudley felt his body freeze, his lips not able to move around the syllables of his name. He couldn't even blink, some kind of restraints lanching onto him, going down to his very soul. The teenager didn't seem surprised by this only nodding his head in three gentle head jerks. Just as the panic started building in his chest he felt the control of his body return to him. Gasping he jerks out of the invisible hold. "What the fuck was that!?"

"Such crude language for one so young." The teen scolds cheerfully. It was at old with his word choice, almost as if though he approved and disapproved at the same time. "That was the Truth."

He could hear the capital T and it did not sit well with him.

"What is the Truth?"

"Hmm." The teenager gave off the impression he would be tapping his chin but his hands remain in his lap claps perfectly together. "That is a question mortals are not ready to have answered. Not until it's their time."

Wait, wait, wait. Did this mean the teenager wasn't a mortal? What was Dudley talking to then!?

Resisting the urge to back away, to put as much space as physically possible between them less he offends whatever sat before him, he struggles to keep his thoughts off his face. He thinks this has something to do with magic and in his experience angering anyone with the ability was never a good idea.

The teenager turned his attention onto the water for only a second before he brought back his gaze to Dudley. Suddenly the time traveler took notice of how his eyes seemed like liquid mercury and he was stun by their beauty. He's always been aware of people's eyes and one of the first things he's ever noticed about Tiffiny was her pair of chocolate brown irises often warm with laughter.

It only reinforced what he already knew. This dark hair, gray eye male was one of the most fetching young men he's ever seen.

He felt his face flush against his will, then feels mildly disgusted with himself for thinking so of a child. No matter how attractive he was the teenager was still just a baby in his eyes, and there were lines he as an adult should never cross. He wrestles his reaction to those eyes and stomped down on it until the thought was good and crushed.

"T-their time for what?" He stumbles over his words but Dudley raises his chin regardless. He once read that a person could look down on someone else without having to actually look down. It may push the stranger into anger but somehow he got the impression that it was the best course of action when it came to this non-mortal teen.

"Their time to choose between Beyond or Linger" Oh goody, more capital letters.

Thankfully the dark hair male took the insensitive to explain further, finally lifting his hand in order to gesture airly in the direction of the river.

"When mortals are ready, they come here. On the other side of this river, fog gathers ready to welcome them to the Beyond. It differs from person to person of course, as no one person sees the same thing, because every different person has somewhere they feel most comforted by, and more likely to trust which makes it more likely for them to use as a means to enter Beyond. Those that are not ready to go Beyond, however, choose to Linger. They return where they come from often caused by lingering regrets or shame. Linger can take years before they can return here to choose Beyond. Most of the Linger are afraid of the Beyond and thus I do not see them as often for a second time. Though that option is only available for those born with magical powers."

Death.

The teenager was talking about death. No, he wasn't just talking about it, he was explaining it, as one would explain their day job's facilities and procedures. It only meant one thing.

Holy fucking shit Dudley was talking to _Death._

Suddenly, the teenager's- or was he even one? Death was ageless wasn't it?- beauty didn't seem all that appealing. In fact, he was quite sure that it was a ploy to make people fall for his charm easier and most likely make it faster for the being to move them to the Beyond. The strangeness of him being so otherworldy made much more sense now too and it also brought up the question if what Dudley was seeing really was what was there.

Maybe the dark hair youth didn't appear this way to everyone and- Wait! No! He was at the entrance of Beyond, did that mean, was Dudley-? But how-? When? Why hadn't he seen this when the car hit? Why now? What about Harry?! He couldn't just leave the boy! Not after what he's done, after having them be thrown out!

"You are panicking," Death said. His voice- or was it more correct to say they're voice? Did the embodiment of mortality fall under the constricting notions of gender?- sounded curious but not overly worried. More like he was making an observation about Dudley's outfit instead of pointing out the bloody terrifying crisis he just entered.

It pissed him off.

"Excuse me for freaking out, I've died! I have the right to panic!" He sneers which makes Death's lips jerk as if though he is fighting a grin.

"You are not dead." Death stands in one fluid motion rounding the fire and placing his hand on Dudley's cheek. The action has the time traveler jerking away ice filling his veins but Death's palm follows, gently patting the skin. "You are solid. As I said when you first arrived, I do not have solid guests often. You are special."

"But if I'm not dead...why am I here?" Because you know what, it was quite rude to scare him like that! He breathes a sigh of relief as the being takes away his palm, not ashamed of admitting that it was quite warm almost comfortably so and it made him all that much wearier. "Why did Death-I mean, why did _you_ call me here?"

Those silver eyes blink looking for the first time honestly startled then the dark hair male covered his mouth with one hand, in an attempt to stop his laughter that shook his whole frame. His shoulders jerked up and down, with his failed attempt to suppress his humor, and it wasn't long before he gave up trying to smother it. Letting the hand fall away he is chortling without an ounce of shame before the unamused Dudley.

"I have not laughed like that in years." The teenager says eyes sparkling. Now that he's crushed all his thoughts about his handsomeness Dudley is not distracted by them. "Thank you for that amusement. But no, I am not Death."

"You're not?"

"No. I am more of what you can call, an assistant. I help the souls with picking Beyond and Linger. That is all."

"I see" He didn't, but Dudley did remember a legend he studied in uni and a light bulb goes off in his mind. "You're like Kharon, the ferryman of the river of Styx. Or an angel that guides people to Heaven"

The teenager smirks "An interesting comparison."

Crossing his arms the time traveler takes a moment to wonder why he doesn't feel afraid of this person like Hagrid. When the half-giant arrived at his house-ex house now- Dudley had been terrified out of his mind, but here he felt more able to manage his emotions. Even though he knows he shouldn't, something about this place and more specific this dark hair lad make him feel at ease. As if though he found someone who clicks with him like a long lost friend.

Was this the ability of a guide? Make it possible to build trust with him after being exposed to his hospitality and allow the guide to move his feelings from panic to calm in seconds? He felt that in the last few minutes he was on an emotional rollercoaster but he wasn't upset by it.

Dudley didn't like having someone manipulate his emotions. Perhaps a change in the subject will test the waters and get his mind off the idea that he doesn't even have control of even that about himself.

"If I can't say my name, does that mean you can't either?" The teenager nods. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

For one fleeting second, the guide's expression actually looks pained before it is gone in a flash. It was so rapid Dudley has half the mind to wonder if he imagined it. "No one calls me anything for that is what I am. I am nothing. "

Well, that's kind of depressing. "How about Angel? Since that's your job and you kinda look like one."

So that last part was added to make the kid feel better about his appearance, sue him.

Silver eyes widen then fill with weary amusement and crippling longing. "You may use the name Angel if you desire to."

In other words, he really wanted to be called that. Alright. Standing from the log, Dudley holds out his hand for a shake smiling up at the taller being. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angel."

It must be a trick of the light for those mercury irises to look watery for a second as if though they haven't been touch with such emotion ins years. He takes the offered hand, but surprisingly he does not shake. Instead, he uses it to pull them towards the edge of the river where Angel then turns it over and bends down to place a kiss on his knuckles. Dudley chokes on his tongue. "The pleasure is all mine...Nymph."

"Nymph?"

"You are not the only one who knows the ancient Greeks legends. It seems befitting for one who came from the Flumen Dei Tempus." Angel half smirks and half grins "And it's befitting a name for someone as beautiful as one as well."

Dudley felt his whole face turn red. "Um I-"

"You should wake soon Nymph before you forget how." Angel suddenly says not allowing him to explain that he's flattered really but Angel looks like a kid and that's gross and improper also Dudley is married...or was. "You're body is already forgetting."

"What?"

"It was a pleasure talking to you, but please do not see me so soon again. It's a pity for one so young as you to be here." Angel releases his hand in order to place one on the blond's chest, keeping eye contact. Since Dudley is in an eleven-year-old body and the afterlife ferryman could be eighteen or so, he's a good few feet taller than him, making him crane his neck upwards in order to lock gazes.

The sunlight beams down from above though the sun is nowhere to be seen, and the light dances around the youth's dark hair giving him a near glowing appearance. He's mesmerized by it.

Angel offers him a soft smile. "Goodbye."

Dudley is suddenly pushed backward, splashing into the water of the clear river. His last image of Angel is seeing the boy mouth his new name to himself as the water blurs his eyesight and he knows no more.

* * *

Dudley gasps awake out of reflex feeling just seconds ago the water rushing into his mouth and nose. He jerks upwards, in a half craze effort to get back to the surface only to realize what is covering his body is not liquid but cloth and he's resting dry as the sun in a white-sheeted bed. A woman standing next to him lets out a little shriek having been in the middle of tucking his body better.

He stares at her with wide eyes as she hastily backs away, visibly attempting to put her self together. She's wearing robes which identify her as a witch but Dudley has never seen any in that kind of green before. She pulled out her wand, sending a blue bolt of light through the door. Once that was done she pushed a few light brown strands of hair that had fallen loose from her pointy green hat out of her face and offered him a smile. " Hello, Mr. Dursley. I'm Healer Rose Thornbush. How are you feeling?"

"Um.." A healer? Like a doctor? Or more like a nurse?

She must have taken his hesitation as something else because her face slightly tightens with worry. "Would you be able to tell me what your full name is?"

"Er." His mind was drawing a blank feeling half on and half off.

"Do you happen to know the month?"

"I- that is. ugh."

She pursed her lips. "Would you be able to tell me your age?"

"E-eleven!" He shouts happy to finally have an answer. It felt like his brain was starting to reboot but he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something really important. "I'm eleven years old. It's July and my full name is Nymph Dursley- no wait it's Dudley. Dursley" Nymph where did that come from?

"Well done Mr. Dursley." The healer looked a little more relax but she still waves her wand over his body. Dudley wasn't exactly sure what she was doing or looking for but he watches the multicolor lights- different spells maybe?- run up and down his body, she keeps a critical eye on the magic. "Are you feeling any pain right now?"

"No ma'am, just some soreness" He admits after testing his limbs and finding them thumping dully as he moved about on his bed.

"That's to be expected," Thornbush admits just as the door to his room is open and another witch in robes walks in caring a tray of tiny little bottles, but her outfit seems to have more white then the lime green of the healer assisting him. This witch seems younger as well, late teens early twenties. Just like-someone. Who did he know was near that age? His mind went blank again the same nagging feeling he was forgetting something blaring alarms in his mind.

"You have been unconscious for three days," Thornbush tells him her voice cutting through his thoughts like the sound of a car's tire wheels screeching to a holt. The young witch pops the tray on a little table near his bed, fumbling with the tiny corks. "Do you remember your accident?"

"No." He admits feeling unsettled "No I don't. What happened?"

Thornbush doesn't seem surprised by his answer turning to the witch to give her a quick shortlist of numbers. The younger witch nods her head and goes about combining the liquids into a small bowl mumbling the numbers under breath. The healer waves her wand again, and this time a gust of silver sparkles bleed out of his body, rushing upwards to the wood in her hand. "Better make that nineteen, fifteen and four Rachel. He's magic is self-stabilizing."

"Of course Healrer Thronbush." Rachel agrees, putting down a blue bottle. "Would you like me to add it to his care plan overall?"

"Not when it comes to cases like these." Healer Thornbush answers mildly studying the silver sparkles with a crease between her brows. "His magic is reacting differently to the previous potions."

Dudley opens his mouth to ask what that meant but the brown hair woman steamrolls on, letting the sparkles vanish in the eye. "Mr. Dudley, three days ago you went into a panic attacked caused by great distress. Your body was unable to handle the shock and fall unconscious. Unfortunately, when you passed out, your head hit the muggle ground and it cracked your skull open. Your companions were quick to bring you to St. Mungo's for emergency assistance. We would have had you awake in a day but your magic went into a self-defensive state that did not allow us to wake you with charms or spells. Tell me, has your previous Healer ever covered your magical rate with you?"

He understands about thirty percent of that. All he got was that he fainted and his skull cracked on the concrete. Raising a hand to feel around his head he was surprised to not find any indication of the claimed injury. "Magical rate?"

She nodded.

He waited for her to explain but when Healer Thornbush remains quite he shrugged. "My doctor once said I had a thick head if that helps."

"Doctor?" She repeated with a raised brow.

"Yes"

She shares a look with Rachel who only shrugs, stirring her little bowl. Healer Thornbush snaps out her wand to the side saying some words he did not understand, as another bolt of violet light shoots into the bookcase on the other side of the room. A roll of parchment and a quill rise into the air from the shelves, flying over to land beside the witch, being suspended in the air by the purple hue. Dudley watches it will rapid fascination as the quill starts to write on its own, having never seen magic quite like this but he is reminded of the self-serving teacups.

Since he is watching the quill he is able to get a flash of the words _incoherent babbling_ being elegantly written in cursive.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley. I'll let your cousin know he can speak with you after Rachel finishes with your potions." Healer Thornbush says, sending a few more bursts of lights onto his body with three quick flicks of her wrist. More gibberish falls from her lips as she does so and smiles a strain pitying thing as each one turns into a murky brown before clearing into sparkling silver.

She gives him another look, before turning on her heel, going for the door. Rachel comes over with the bowl but Dudley is caught up on the word cousin and the buzzing in his head clears just a bit. The constant nagging feeling of forgetfulness is ignored as his mind launches onto the word _cousin._

How terrible of him to take this long to even think about the young boy.

"Healer Thornbush?" He calls before she can make a getaway.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Is Angel aright? He seemed a bit of distress before I woke up." Dudley wants to make sure his cousin wasn't having a negative reaction to all of this. Getting kicked out on your birthday for being the way you are then having your cousin split his skull open right in front of you could be quite traumatizing for one so young.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who this Angel is. If you give me an address I can send an owl and request his current condition if it helps put you at ease." The healer answers snapping her wand and having the violet light wrap around the quill once more but this time on separate clean parchment.

He blinks at her confused his mind drawing another blank. "Who's Angel?"

The two witches freeze. It's Rachel that very cautiously tries to force a laugh. "Why, you just asked about him."

"I did? When?"

The quill was suddenly back on the other parchment rapidly writing as the younger woman clears her throat then offers him a dazzling smile. "The potions you are currently on are common to make one a bit disorientated. Would you rather I tell your cousin to wait in order to get them out of your system?"

Dudley shakes his head "No. I want to see Harry. I'm sorry I guess I'm still affected by the potions. Are potions like medications? I've always been a bit sensitive to them."

"Medication" Rachel repeats as if though the word is a new and strange thing. She has an expression on her face that he often seen but never directed at him. It was the kind of look you gave a mad man yelling in the streets about the world ending.

"I'll let _Mr. Potter_ know you wish to see him" Healer Thornbush cuts in sending a stern glare at Rachel. The young witch flushes, ducking her head to hide behind her hair. "Please, take your potions now, Mr. Dursley."

She leaves, the parchment floating behind her, as her green robes whip out with dramatic flair. He can make out the sound of a busy building, voices, and footsteps overlapping in the general sounds of a crowd as the door is open but it's a brief thing. The moment the wood closes there is no sound whatsoever to indicated any foot traffic and he has half the mind to ask the young witch if potions were common to cause someone to hear sounds that aren't there.

He thought better of it because he doesn't want to come off as crazy.

While Dudley is forced to drink whatever sluggish murk Rachel deems necessary he wonders why he would ever confuse the names Harry and Angel but figures it's nothing important. He just woke from a miniature coma, surely that gave him an excuse to confuse some things.

Harry bursts into the room tears and snot covering his face, rushing forward to pull the blond into a tight embarrass. Hagrid follows close behind his face also wet and the man nearly breaks his back with the way he attempts to pat him. Apparently he had been the one to carry him all the way to the magical hospital, so Dudley allows it.

Angel is pushed out of his mind.

The feeling of forgetfulness, however, stubbornly remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? I hope I was able to show Angel's purpose.  
> Also, I am really sorry, but I can't answer all the comments anymore. I've started a new job and I'm just exhausted. Please forgive me. I really value any comment you leave behind!
> 
> Healer Thronbush: Poor kid has lost his mind.  
> Rachel: Yeah but what are you going to do. I mean making up words? Medication? Doctor? What kind of English is that???  
> That one muggle-born healer: FOR THE LAST TIME A DOCTOR IS A HEALER STOP MARKING EVERYONE AS INSANE


	12. Part 12: MCD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley's stay in St. Mungo's gives him a piece to a puzzle he didn't know he was trying to solve.

Dudley wished that the remainder of his stay in a magical hospital would have been more, well magical, but really it was like any other hospital he's been to, complete with visiting hours. It took a while to get Harry to leave his side every night at exactly eight pm and Dudley was a little worried that he was rooming with Hagrid by himself but seeing that there was literally no other choice the pair of cousins just had to deal with it.

Hagrid lived on Hogwarts' space, one of the only people still at the castle since almost everyone on staff left during the summer holidays. The half-giant stayed year-round because he was in charge of the livestock and the upkeeping of the grounds, which required a constant eye. No one paid him much attention, thus his coming and going were hardly monitored, and so far no one knew Harry was staying there either.

He had open up his home- which Harry described as a really cozy hut- to the Boy Who Lived and the older man had even sworn on his magic to not tell anyone about what happened at Dudley's house. Apparently, having been kicked out by his own mother Hagrid knew how that could damage one's image and he didn't want the boys to go through unnecessary stress.

"Just between the three of us" Hagrid promise Dudley who was still unsure about him three days ago. "No one needs to know. Just us three. I'll help you, lads, in any way I can."

Dudely didn't know how securely "swearing on his magic" or whatever an "Unbreakable Magical Oath" was, but Hagrid assures them that he would be unable to even mention their homeless situation because his magic would simply rob his ability to do so. Even Veritaserum could not force it out of him, according to Hagrid, though it would make him admit that he was holding a secret protected by magic under the potion's influence if someone were to ask him about it.

The longer he spent time in the half-giants company the more he was starting to warm up to him. Dudley still had moments of panic, especially whenever Hagrid picks up his pink umbrella, but he was no longer feeling unsafe with the man. In his memory, Hadrig had seemed like a big monster with an explosive temper aimed at children. A monster who gave him that pigtail for- in his mind back then- no real reason, a large being who's faced was overshadowed by the storm's darkness and large beefy hands that could have broken every bone in his body without much effort.

It was hard to put that image next to the man who couldn't fit properly in the provided hospital chairs cooing at Harry's drawings. Hagrid had apparently, allowed Harry to assist him in his daily chores, feeding the magical creatures, maintaining the grass and fields but would not allow the boy to overwork himself. Instead, he actively encourages Harry to doodle away to whatever the boy wanted while he worked.

For the first time, there was someone else who appreciated his cousin's passion. It warms his heart to know that Hagrid was giving Harry something familiar to hold on to in this very difficult time of change.

Since Dudley was being kept at St. Mungo's for further observations- something about his magical rate alarming them- he had not been able to see Hogwarts with his own eyes but Harry had brought some sketches for him to see. His cousin's drawing abilities were really starting to blossom, and they made the castle on the paper seem just as magical as he always pictured the school to be.

Harry, took great effort to pencil the shadows correctly and a part of Dudley felt it resembled a medieval version of the Disney Castle. Not that Dudley ever saw it in person but he would often catch glimpse of it on the telly when he was older. He always wanted to take his kids to Disney land, or Disney World. He wished he had before everything changed.

Maybe one day, he can take Harry instead.

"Ley, do you want me to get you something to read?" Harry offers, looking reluctant to leave even though Hagrid had been told twice now by Rachel that visiting hours had ended. "I know you don't really have anything to do here alone."

"That's okay Harry." Dudley smiles, picking up the parchments he had been studying from his little table on his right. "I'm still trying to get our checkbooks in order so I'm not bored."

"You're an odd one, Dudley. The only child I know that has fun balancing his vault records" Hagrid laughs. He puts one huge hand on Harry's shoulder almost covering the boy completely. "Come on Harry. We have to feed the Mooncalfs tonight, and Dudley needs his rest. He'll be here tomorrow."

"But..."

"It's okay Harry" Dudley assures smiling at his cousin. "Go feed the Mooncalfs. I know you've been dying to see them. Healer Thornbush said I would be let out soon anyway."

"I don't think that woman been to medical school" Harry frowns and, yeah, neither does Dudley. She has barely done proper tests on him, passing the last week shooting multicolor lights at him from her wand, and force-feeding his potions. She insists they were necessary to discover why his magic was reacting the way it was.

Whatever the lights were showing her, however, Healer Thornbush did not like it. Not that her explanations made any sense, and she often looked at him with pity as if though she was speaking to someone who could not comprehend her words. She did, however, spend a lot of time reassuring Dudley that his "Core" had not been damaged and that he would "maturing properly on a spiritual level"

If she hadn't been the one who put his skull back together again, Dudley would think she was impersonating medical professional, magical powers or not.

"She's been a Healer Apprentice though" Hagrid adds in gently. After realizing that the pair of cousins didn't know anything, the man had taken it upon himself to explain some things about the new world they entered. Though the man has nervously admitted he didn't know too much, seeing as he never finished his education and didn't spend a lot of time in the magical public. Dudley wondered why.

Sure Hagrid was clumsy, a little dense maybe, but he was easy to get along with.

Maybe it had something to do with his size. Dudley images it would tiresome to not be able to fit anywhere, and having to shim sideways or crouch down just to enter buildings all the time.

"I don't like her," Harry says nose scrunching up. "She stares at me a lot. Like Rachel."

"Aye, they do. But remember you are famous to us. A hero" Hagrid explains once more. This was a complaint Harry often voiced in their presence though Dudley hadn't thought it would be possible before. His cousin didn't like strangers knowing about his life too deeply, usually only allowing Dudley to get that close but Hagdrid had endeared himself greatly to his cousin. He got past his walls. Dudley thinks for just that, he can learn to trust the half-giant. "They are under a magical Oath to never reveal their patients or their families information. You don't have to worry about any more starstruck stares. Not that anyone can tell it's you with that muggle get up"

Dudley hums to Hagrid word's eyeing Harry's outfit himself with a critical eye. "Your clothing may be counter-productive though. They stand out too much even if people can't see your scar. You should try buying some robes."

Harry pulled on his cap, keeping his scar out of sight. "You leave my aesthetics alone."

"You're idea of aesthetics, are clothes that belong on a neon lumberjack" Dudley counters "Or someone who goes rooting through rubbish, fitting for a style called garbage."

"It's called Grunge and it's _fashionable_!" Harry says hotly. "I know its. I look at the American magazines in the library to practice outfits design."

"It still looks like it belongs in the garbage."

"It looks cool!"

Hagrid laughs "Alright, enough lads. We need to start heading out before Ms. Rachel's hair goes grey."

Harry deflates before stepping forward to hug his cousin. Dudley melts into his arms, squeezing back just as tight. "Goodnight Ley. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Harry, you too." He pats the boys back "I'll be here tomorrow."

Harry doesn't look any happier to leave him for the night but he does seem more relaxed now that he's been promised that he won't disappear on him. The adult and child leave the room, his cousin stopping just in the doorway to wave at him, looking like he rather fistfight someone to spend the night but drags his feet away in the end.

Dudley is starting to wonder if Harry has a fear of abandonment or something similar. He never learned enough about that particular topic nor did Tiffiny and her parents go too deeply into it but he thinks the signs he's pick up on over the years may be similar to Harry's actions. The question, however, is what can he do about it? With what happened the past week, can he really help his cousin overcome that fear?

...When Dudley suspects he may suffer from it as well?

Dudley pushes those thoughts to the side with a sigh and a slight head shake.

Now was not the time to be projecting, he had to figure out the magical world value system and get Harry's accounts in order. Hopefully, the familiar line of work will let his mind rest for a full night slumber. Despite the magic that makes each hospital bed soft as can be, Dudley has found it hard to sleep on his own with Harry so far away.

"Why the hell do you people, value _robes above buildings_?!" He hisses at the parchment, comparing the prices of some stock value items the goblins put together for him. "What does it make you _invisible_ or something!?"

He's no closer to figuring it out when he falls asleep that night. He does make a note to ask Harry for a pencil sharpener the next time his cousin comes to visit him because he'd rather work with materials he's used to and writing in a notebook is much easier to do than attempting to master quills on old paper. The medwizards, mediwitches, and Healers have all offered him "better" quills with actual feathers on it, most baffled by Dudley's explanation that his pencils aren't supposed to have feathers at all.

He knows, at some point, he's going to have to acclimate and get quill on parchment as a necessary life skill but for now, his cousin sneaking him muggle office supplies was the only thing left to do.

Besides pencils have erasers, for that alone, the magic world can rip his muggle upbringing from his dead cold hands.

* * *

The next afternoon Dudley's usual routine within St. Mungo's, of sitting in his bed with his muggle notebooks while waiting for any visitors was interrupted by a new Healer.

He was in his mid-thirties younger then Healer Thornbush but the moment he arrived the time traveler knew he would a far better medical provider. First off, he didn't just begin by shooting colorful lights at him but took the time to listen to his heartbeat. As he listens to Dudley's deep breaths he also made a clipboard float next to them, writing in a pen which somehow felt more professional then Healer Thornbush's purple quill.

He introduced himself as Healer Frankie, stating he preferred his first name to his last while giving him a wink that held a secret as if though Dudley and he were both in on a mutual struggle. It became apparent Healer Frankie is muggle-born because for once, after a week-long stay, he was able to follow the conversation.

"Mr. Dursley, have you ever had difficulty doing any heavy lifting?"

"No. Sir."

"Do you have any allergies to medication?"

"No Sir, but I've always been a bit sensitive to them."

Healer Frankie nods marking something down in his file. The blond could have sworn he heard him grumbling "why is it that every time they treated one us they mark us as insane" but he had no idea what that had to do with his check-up. He chooses to remain silent as the Healer finally started with his light show, his wand gently flickering over his head as a shower of light blue glitter ran up and down his body.

Once again, the light turns mucky brown before it blends into sparkling silver. Healer Frankie took a liking to that particular reaction since he re did the same spell at least three times, though he aimed the light to different parts of his body. The results are the same but he did notice there was a paused between the changing of the color and the pause lasted longer around his head.

The silver sparkles around his chest also shined the brightest.

This continues for quite some time, Dudley patiently following instructions as the man casts spells after spells, each one a different color from the last.

"Mr. Dursley, I'm going to go on a limb and assume you've never been to a Healer before is that correct?" Healer Frankie asks, taking a seat next to his bed. Dudley nods his head as an answer watching the other man with far more respect then Thornbush. The past ten minutes had passed with the man giving him an explanation of what a Healer- a magic doctor- and the basics of magical medical care.

He had explained the colorful lights to him- diagnoses spells meant to take his condition and conduct basic lab work. Dudley thinks it's like a quick scan, though Healer Frankie told him he would be ordering some blood drawn- usually not done since the diagnoses spell to give a general overall but the other man preferred having more in-depth results. A mediwizard that Dudley did not know the name of easily got that done for them though he did stumble when asking Dudley for his wand arm. It took a moment to realize he was asking for the dominant one, and after raising his right, the mediwizard was able to pull blood from the blond's left one instead.

Armed with a tube of the muggle-born's blood, the mediwizard gave them both a smile and marched down to the labs. He would be sending up the results in a few minutes, pending to arrive as soon as the tests were complete.

"Well, I'm just waiting for the results of the blood test to be sure, but I suspect we may be looking at a case of MCD." Healer Frankie says making the click board float towards Dudley, who took it in his hands. "Now MCD stands for-"

Just then there is a knock on his door in the same rhythm that Harry's been making since he was five.

_Knock-Knock...knock...Knock-knock-knock._

"That's my cousin." He tells the Healer who had paused the second the first sound was heard. "Can he come in?"

"If that's what you like, he can."

Dudley shouts at the boy to enter and within a half-second, Harry throws the door open causing it to bang against the wall slightly. As usual, the baseball cap sits on his head but this time he's wearing a multi-pastel color jacket, patches of color broken by thin black lines scarred across the fabric. The material made crinkling noises with his movements, the jeans slightly baggy on him by choice. The time traveler winces at the sight of it. Out of all the fashion trends he saw die out as an adult he's glad this one did not last into the two-thousands, even if he bought some of those hideous jackets over the past few years just so Harry could enjoy wearing them.

"Hi, Ley!" His cousin chirps, giving him a bright smile. The boy's stride falters when he sees the new Healer but he still makes his way to his other bedside, though he does not take his eyes off the other man. Hagrid ducks in the doorway, turning slightly to one side so his large shoulders clear the wood and he can slip in.

"Hey there Lad. How are you feeling today?" The half-giant asks. "Any new developments?"

"Good afternoon to you both. I'm doing fine today thank you for asking. Healer Frankie was just about to explain the results of some tests." He answers them both waving a hand to the light brown hair man who smiles politely dipping his head in turn, though his eyes do widen when he gets a look at Harry's face.

The boy quickly pulls the bill of his cap further down his face.

Seeing the reaction, the Healer quickly moves on, thankfully not pointing out the fact he now knew Dudley is related to the Boy-Who-Lived. The respect he had for the healer rises another notch. "I'm still waiting for some blood results, however, I have good faith that I've been able to identify why Mr. Dursley's magic reacted the way it did. I specialize in magical cores and was called in by Healer Thornbush to get a second opinion on her findings. Is it alright for them to hear your results, young man?"

Dudley eyes the half-giant with some hesitance, which Hagrid takes as an answer. He barely has a chance of taking two steps towards the door before the blond affirms. "Yes. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. I trust them."

Harry beams at him since the boy has come to care for the man. Hagrid himself looks close to tears, taking a loud sniff. Healer Frankie nods once snapping his wand to the side to have the forgotten clipboard in Dudley's hands float in a hue of violet. "As I was telling Mr. Dursley, both Healer Thronbush and I suspect he may have a form of MCD."

Hagrid stills, large body coiling into tense stiffness and that tells Dudley something is not right. "What's MCD mean?"

"It stands for Magical Core Deficiency. It's a condition in which one's magical core does not produce the amount of magic for one's body. Usually, this is caused by an imbalance between the spiritual energy which magic is made of and the physical body. We call this balancement, Magical rates." Healer Frankie says, keeping his eyes on Dudley's face. "Are you familiar with blood pressure?"

Numbly Dudley nods not overly sure if this meant his life was in danger or not but he felt Harry's hand slip into his, squeezing to offer some form of support. He squeezes the fingers back as a thank you.

"Similar to how blood pressure should be certain numbers for ages and weight, magical rates are the way we record the core's production level. Your magical rate, Mr. Dursley is far too high, as if through an adult suddenly developed accidental magic. Usually, a child can have the first burst when they are one year old and it can vary onwards as different magic can react to different scenarios but if it does not show by the age of ten then it means they do not have the ability to use magic. Most accidental magic is caused by what a child perceives as a crisis, like thinking a monster is under their bed or falling down. The larger the distress of the child the larger the magical burst."

Images of a car window shattering, the sound of screeching tires and screams of bystanders fill Dudley's mind. For the first in years, he thinks of the squeezing and burning feeling in his chest seconds before a burst of the bright light of silver sparkles overtook the inside of his vehicle. He had nightmares of it every once in a while, after all, he was sure he had _died,_ but he never suspected that event may have something to do with his second chance.

Had he somehow tapped in magic he had not known he had in his previous life during that time of crisis?

But if so, why did his magic lay dominant till his adult life?

"Is Dudley's life in danger? Is he going to die because of MCD?" Harry asks with a fearful waver in his voice, breath hitching slightly on his name. The blond squeezes the hand in his, worried about the same thing.

"No, Mr. Potter, he is not. Do you boys know what disability means?" The Healer asks gently. Hagrid moves over, crowding the table and patting Dudley's head who's neck protested the man's offer of comfort even if it was much appreciated. Dudley had come to realize Hagrid was a very touch affectionate man, showing most of his emotions with some form of physical contact. Another reason, Harry touch-starved as he is, liked him so much. Dudley could admit he suffered from some low-levels of touch starvation well since it never failed to calm him down.

Now was no expectation.

"Yes," Dudley says. "Yes, I know what disability means."

Healer Frankie nods. "That's good. You see Mr. Dursely you fall under the magical world's list of disabled citizens, due to your MCD, which will make magic rather hard for you to do. In fact, high-level magic and repeated casting could lead to great exhaustion and in worse cases, heart attacks. Your body can simply not handle it."

"But-But I'm going to Hogwarts soon!" Dudley found himself protesting "How can I pass magic school if I can't do magic properly!?"

"Hogwarts has accommodations for students with any disability." Hagrid cuts in quickly. He probably still worried Harry and he won't attend for reasons unknown to Dudley. It's not like they have anywhere else to go now. "You'll most likely be excused for most of the practical work but any written assignments you'll still be expected to complete. If you must perform any casting, then I'm sure the professors will set aside days for you, so you won't be overwhelmed with some much on one day. As long as the proper parchments are filed, you won't fail. I'll get that set up for you before classes start, don't you worry."

Dudley looks up at him with wild eyes and the half-giant smiles down at him with as much gentleness he can fit in his gaze. "Everything is going to be fine, lad. Plenty of people with MCD have graduated from Hogwarts."

"Exactly, Mr. Dursely. Your wand still glows no matter how light." Healer Frankie adds.

He's heard that phrase before. Dudley is _sure_ he's heard that somewhere, but for the life of him, he can't remember where. In fact, something about this whole ordeal sounded so familiar, just on the tip of his tongue.

Just then a parchment comes flying in, folded in an origami crane. It flutters around the room, stopping for a few seconds next to the children's' and half-giants heads before it sees Healer Frankie and rushes over. There are a slight blue and violet tilt of light firmly wrapped around the rough paper, making it slightly glow. There is a soft flash of light blue glitter as it starts to unfold, allowing the dark brown eyes of the Healer to read over it contains.

"Wonderful, your blood results just came in. This is, in fact, a case of MCD." He passes the parchment to Harry when his cousin prompts for it despite the fact the boy most likely has no idea what he's looking at. "Now, I know it is unlikely, but I still need to ask if you know if anyone in your family had MCD? It can be an inheritable trait and can help us figure out if the physical and spiritual imbalance is due to your family tree."

Family tree.

Your wand still glows no matter how light.

 _Oh,_ Dudley thinks, realizing why this sounded so familiar to him, like a forgotten theme song of an old telly show.

"No Sir, I don't believe anyone in my family has had this before." He lies even though he thinks of a young boy who couldn't take his broom flying like his brother and sister, who he watched during the summer holidays struggle with his class workload, who greens eyes seemed dim when his parents assured him time and time again _his wand still glows_ with forced cheer.

He thinks of the Slytherin Squib.

He thinks of Albus Potter.

And suddenly, he _knows._

"That's alright." Healer Frankie assures. "With this information now officially documented, we fingered out why your magic reacted the way it did. This means you won't have to stay here any other night for observations, though I will schedule some magical-physical therapy, I want you to attend before Hogwarts begins."

Harry perks up at that. "Ley's coming with us?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, he is."

His cousin pulls Dudley into a side hug, squeezing him close whispering into his ear so that man couldn't hear him. "Did you hear that Dudley? You're going to see Hogwarts tonight!"

"Yeah" He hears himself say, still thinking of Albus and everything that implied. If the two of them were connected on his mother's side, does that mean, that somewhere in the Evans family tree, some of the branches were slightly more magical then anyone knew? He needed to get his hands on the family medical history. He needed to get answers. Because somewhere in the Evans blood laid the reason for why he was a wizard. "Yeah, I am."

But most of all, Dudley needed to figure out what he was going to do about his faulty magic, especially with a war on the horizon. How was he going to be any use to Harry in the face of this new hurdle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to finish but here you go. I pulled my own teeth and got it done. Hope you all Like Healer Frankie! Another Oc I'm shamelessly throwing in here. Did anyone figure out he is "That one muggle-born healer" from the last chapter's chapter notes? 
> 
> Hagrid: So basically, my mom kicked me out too and I get the struggle. Don't worry I won't tell  
> Healer Frankie: So basically, I'm also a muggle-born and I get the struggle. Don't worry I won't skip important details.  
> Albus: So basically, I have MCD so I was bullied and I get the struggle. Don't worry I hade Scorpius.  
> Dudley: I'm just going to let all those hints fly over my head.


	13. Part 13: The Knight Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley leaves St. Mungo and learns about Wizard's way of travel, all the while he may have discovered something about Harry he never knew.

Healer Frankie gave Dudley strict instructions on what he could and could not cast. Apparently different spells had different difficulty levels and each one took a certain amount of magic. Usually, that would not be a problem, seeing as a good night rest could allow a wizard or witch to regain the amount of magic they lost during the day of activity but people like Dudley, those with MCD, could not.

They had a much slower recovery time, sometimes double the hours of a regular wizard or witch.

Dudley knows the healer meant for him to understand this in the same way people do exercise- like comparing it to someone with asthma and someone without- but to him, it sounded more like a video game on a phone. The kind that had to recharge energy to do actions but he had to wait two days instead of a premium player's two hours.

Healer Frankie cleared him for all level ones till three spells, but anything above that he should not attempt regularly. He also gave him a black wrist band with a shrunken scroll around the size of his fingernail attached to it. If he tugged on it three times, the runes on the scroll would make the parchment enlarge to the size equal of the length from his elbow to his fingertips.

Here Dudley had to document each spell he cast, the level of it, and the time he cast it to keep track of how much magic he was using daily. Each spell had a corresponding number- he would be covering that at Hogwarts as part of the theory side of magic. Logic going hand and hand with magic? It was mind-blogging to Dudley- and added together gave him the number of his magic usage. Healer Frankie warned Dudley of the magical number he needed to avoid nearing for that could cause an attack, he also told him that since his core could not replace his magic like others, he had to divide by the number of spells to his magical rate each night so he would know what number he could start with on the next day.

The man had given him a crooked smile nodding his head at the parchment of Harry's bank statements with a knowing twinkle in his eye "I'm assuming I don't have to teach you how to do division?"

"No sir, I've been doing long division since I was seven"

"There is hope for the magical world yet. Please teach your school mates that maths is important. They will be using it out of Hogwarts and most of them never even heard of it. Getting taught on the job. How sad."

Dudley laughs finding his healer's humor enjoyable by the monotone delivery. "I'll do my best sir."

After that, the man also handed over a parchment with dates and times. These were the appointments he needed to attend for magical-physical therapy before and during Hogwarts. It would be a requirement to go once a week for a month and after September first once every two weeks, if everything was going well.

Dudley wasn't overly sure what exercises he would be doing, seeing as what he considered a workout was something he was allowed to do but "exhausting his core" was out. Heavey lifted was also recommended to be kept on the minimum.

All in all, the process of releasing him from St. Mungo's was a lot faster then he would have expected. Once the explanations of his conditions were out of the way, it took three swipes of his wand and Healer Frankie had his paperwork flying into his hand. Once gathering all of his possessions the three walked out a good thirty minutes before visiting time was up.

Harry all but skip next to him, happily humming, while Hagrid clear a path in the small hallways for them a box of the little things Harry had brought him to entertain him for his stay in the half-giant's hands. Rachel waved as they passed by the front desk forcing Dudley to return it in an effort to not be rude while Harry jerked his chin downward at her in what could have been a nod. She beamed, flushing dark red.

Dudley fought hard to not roll his eyes. Harry being famous was going to get old real soon.

Seeing as he was unconscious when they brought him in, Dudley had not experienced the entrance of St. Mungo's personally but Harry had been determined to let him know the first time he woke up. In order to enter his cousin had described a red-bricked clothing store, that looks like it was one strong written letter to the city by concern mothers to have it torn down. Apparently one had to speak to a mannequin that guarded the entrance and only after it nodded did the gateway- a window- open for them to pass.

Hagrid claims that if anyone tried to enter without the guardian's permission then a silent alarm would go off and the stranger would be met with the hospital's security guards' wands on the other side and that was only if they could get past the shield that would activate locking them out.

It made Harry ever so excited. _Right out a storybook Ley!_

From the inside, it resembled a regular hospital if one ignored the blizzard injuries of those in the waiting room, and so Dudley himself was a bit excited to see this magical entrance with his own two eyes.

They quickly step through the window that leads into Purge and Dowse, going from a clean white building to an empty and half-built store. Dudley nearly got whiplash from the change though it was entertaining, it was almost a let down by the condition of the clothes store. Maybe it would have cooler if he wasn't told ahead of what to expect and it was from the outside changed to the inside.

Dudley jumped when the mannequin turns it's head to them while nodding, one of his hands balling into a fist before he realized it was the guardian Harry mention. He took a deep breath, uncurling his fingers with a shaky heartbeat. Harry grins at him obviously seeing his fright and finding it amusing. His green eyes sparkled as he wagged his eyebrows at the blond.

In an act of immaturity, Dudley makes a face at him, sticking out his tongue for good measure. Harry eagerly returns the rude gesture, the corners of his lips crackling with laughter. The pair of cousins continue to make faces, taking turns, as Hagdrid leads them through the alley and into the main road. But Dudley swears he sees the half-giant glance over his shoulder ever so often and had even mimic one of Harry's experiences.

Outside the world was silent, night having fallen long ago and the streets luckily empty. Stretching his arms over his head Dudley took a deep breath surprise to realize he missed the sounds of the city so much. St. Mungo had something that keeps muggle noises out, some kind of soundproofing that almost made him think he wasn't in the middle of London.

He grew up in the suburbs but he was by far more of a city boy then a country kid, everything was just too quiet at night. Don't get him wrong, a little peace did him well but knowing there should be the sounds of autos passing by and being able to hear them? That was jarring. It also gave off the sense that something wasn't quite right with the place and the first few nights he could have sworn something was watching him from the corner of his hospital room.

He couldn't even ask for a nightlight, not being brave enough to admit he was frightened and needed something so childish even if he was physically a child. Added to the fact he was fairly sure they didn't even have functioning outlets, it would have made his request extra ridiculous.

He dreaded to think about how Hogwarts was going to be like, knowing from Daisy that no electricity ran through the castle, what with it being hundreds of years old. At least the place wasn't haunted. Dudley was terrified of ghosts, and if his dorm mates so much as started to tell ghost stories Dudley would be applying for a new dorm that very night.

Moving mannequins were already pushing it okay.

"Right this way boys. I usually travel by foot but I didn't want to have Dudley overwork himself" Hagrid said. "We will be taking the Knight Bus. Usually, you summon it by raising your wand into the air but for those of us without a functioning wand, there are bus stops."

"Like people under age?" Harry asks innocently. Dudley winces having already an inking of who those people are. One of them is speaking to them right now if the pink umbrella is any indication. Luckily Hagrid doesn't seem offended in the slightest.

"Yes but mostly Squibs, Goblins, and the likes," Hagrid says. Harry nods his head as if that makes sense but he doesn't seem to have notice how...seperated that seemed to sound. Or maybe Dudley was just looking too deep in it. The half-giant looks up and sighs at the placement of the moon. "It's rather late. We'll have to walk to them and hope they haven't passed yet. They usually don't like to go on Tuesdays this late but we might be lucky."

"They don't have a set schedule?" Dudley asks bewildered. Surely, they do, perhaps Hagrid simply forgot?

"What do you mean Dudley?"

"You know, a schedule with the places and times the bus stops at. Something they follow so people know when their ride will be there?"

"Of course not. Who would make a schedule for a bus? How would anyone get to where they want to go if the buss is so restricted?" Hagrid laughs, sounding as if the very idea is ridiculous.

Dudley placed a hand over his heart to stop the sudden dread for Harry's future that overcame his chest, wheezing with the effort. Why would a buss not have a buss schedule?! What kind of _fuckery_ \- who would even- Harry and his children are studying in this world and they don't even-Why wasn't the Magical World organize?! Even just a little!? It wasn't that hard to set a certain time the traveling system would be in point A and point B!

"Ley?! Ley!? Are you okay!? Do you need to sit down? Want me to carry you?" Harry appears at his side in a second. His face is clouded in worry, and he is gripping the elbow of the arm Dudley is using to press against his chest in a white-knuckled death grab. It snaps him out of the sheer outrage he has for the lack of order there seems to be in the magical world.

"I'm fine-"

"How could I forget you get tired faster than the rest of us. So sorry Dudley. Up you go lad!" Before he could tell them that no really, he can walk, Hagrid lifts him into the air, and the world blurs for a few seconds. His bum plants down on Hagrid's shoulder, the half-giants hand gently patting his legs. Dudley instinctively wraps an arm around the head he's next to, shocked to be this high and be lifted so easily. Hagrid laughs merely and keeps going as if though swinging a chubby eleven-year-old boy onto his shoulder is nothing to him.

"Hagrid! Wait! I can walk!" He shouts embarrassed. "Put me down!"

"Hush up. It's not a problem and I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not-!" Dudley wiggles about attempting to get out of the hold but Hagrid simply jerks his shoulder upwards and he squawks in alarm both arms flaring to find something to hold onto. Because Hagrid is tall and falling from this hight would hurt. "Hagrid!"

"A boy with your condition-" Hey what was _that_ supposed to mean!? "-shouldn't be doing too much. Besides you just got out of the hospital, you need your rest. Let me carry you for now."

Dudley scoffs turning to Harry in hopes of getting some help with the well-meaning man but he freezes upon seeing the boy. Harry is following from behind them, his large green eyes staring up at him with naked envy. From this angel, Harry looks even smaller then usual like he did the first go about, staring up with desperate longing, as if though he could see the gates of heaven but they were seal shut in his face.

His cousins catch his eye, quickly flinging his head away, hands curled into fists at his side. His cousin slows down noticeably, attempting to put some space between them. From the angle that the time travelers was sitting, he couldn't see his face completely, the boy's blue cap and bangs hiding almost all of it, but his tightly pressed lips made it clear that his cousin was greatly displeased.

Dudley has no idea what could have caused this reaction. It's not like he was enjoying it, the last time someone had carried him on their shoulder in this lifetime he had been five and his father had swung him up without his permission-

Oh.

Carefully, Dudley leans down, to whisper in Hagrid's ear, making double sure Harry was too far away to hear. The man's curls tickle his face, but he ignores it in order to make a simple request. Hagrid doesn't make it overly obvious but he does chuckle and flickers his eyes to Dudley in order to wink at him. The man keeps his stride until he suddenly stops at the curve of the sidewalk and twirls around so fast Dudley's head is thrown back a little. It's luckily not painful and it sort of felt like a spinning teacup at an amusement park, he can't help but laugh.

"Harry!" The man shouts making his cousin jump. "Come here for a moment lad."

The dark hair child rapidly steps closer. "What is it-Woah!"

Just like Dudley, Hagrid leans down to easily scoop him off the ground, bringing the boy up and over his shoulder. Resting the boy the same way he did his cousin, Hagrid lets out a laugh. "Alright Boys, double time! We got to get to the Knight Bus before it leaves."

Dudley watches Harry's face flush with pleasure, looking around with obvious wonder as he grabs a bit of Hagrid's hair to keep his balance as the man walks on cheerfully. When they were younger Dudley had attempted to carry him around but since they had been around the same height and weight it had been rather hard. He knows Harry was too young to remember himself but the boy had not been carried on someone's shoulder like this before.

His cousin's smile is blinding bright and his green eyes glossy. It squeezes his heart, makes him burst with affection for the man he once thought a monster. If a half-giant, whose mother's race is considered a monster, was a lot kinder to his cousin then most adults in Harry's life, then what would one call them?

"Hey, Hagrid?" Dudley says softly enjoying the ride for what it was. Up here the street looks different with the lights closer and the world silent. Further ahead the city sort of resembles stars. It's peaceful and Harry has yet to stop smiling.

"Yes, Dudley?"

"May I call you Rubeus?"

There is a moment of silence where even Harry seems to be stun but somehow the quiet... was soft and warm like a fuzzy blanket on a raining day. "Of course you can lad."

"Can I do that too?" Harry asks shyly, hunching his shoulders to hide his face. The man jerks his shoulders upwards making the pair briefly jump and shriek in glee.

"Course you can! I would be delighted!" No one mentions the way Rubeus' voice shakes or the way his large dark eyes seem to water up. Nor do they point out his wobbling bottom lip under his bushy beard. They instead started chatting excitably as they continue on their way to the Knight Bus. Dudley endured being treated like a child for the rest of the walk because nothing would be able to beat the way Harry beamed for being treated the same way.

The ride on the Knight Bus, however, had him grabbing onto Rubeus for death life, screaming at the top of his lungs with each and every turn the driver was doing, going at speeds that were far beyond illegal and just entered insane. Who in their right mind gave that man a driver's permit!? Harry wasn't flaring much better also holding onto Rebeus but not screaming as loudly as Dudley was, but he was trying to cling a lot tighter, having wrapped his legs around the half- giant's forearm while Dudley swung about uselessly.

The hot chocolate they both ordered was spilled on the ground, not a single drop of it had made it to the two eleven-year-olds lips. Dudley had been greatly misled by the intriguing color of the bus, the charming beds and candles, and the offer for hot chocolate. This thing was a bloody death trap.

"Terribly sorry about them," Rubeus said to the sniggering the teenager who had introduced himself as Stan Shunpike. "This is their first time on a bus"

"No, it isn't!" Harry protested hotely since Dudley was too busy having his body flip mid-air screeching like a dying cat. " _It's the first time a bus tried to kill us!_ "

"All the newbies get scared like that," Stunpike replied giving the riders a crooked grin. He hadn't seemed to overly react to Harry's cap falling off his head and thus was a good egg in Dudley's book. Not like the teenager was the manic driving this metal death trap. "It makes this job fun"

Finally, after a longer amount of time then he would have appreciated, where the Knight Bus had twist mid-route to go pick up three other wizards and one witch like the uncivilized death trap it was, one that apparently believed in anarchy instead of schedules the bus finally stopped in a wizard village called Hogsmeade. Stunpike who for some inhuman reason seen immovable from where he stood at the front fo the bus with unnatural ease, cheerfully bid them to their stop where Rubeus.

Dudley's knees shook so much he feels into the teenager as he tries to walk by. Stunpike gives a healthy laugh, patting the blond's back and head. "Careful there mate. I say to myself, every time I see new riders, I say one of them is going to hurl if they get up too quickly. You got up so fast your neck nearly crack. You shouldn't move about too quickly or your hurl and right now you're in my arms which means you will hurl on me. Can't have you hurling on me now can I?"

What the heck did this kid even say? Nothing makes sense. The world is spinning and he can hear breaking glass- the car is turning, he's going to be _crushed oh god what is going to happen to Daisy and Josh-_

Stunpike holds him up and gently pats his shoulders, before giving them a firm rubbing. "Hey mate. You need to breathe. It's alright. You're safe. Want me to count? I'm not the best counter but I can sure try for you so count along yeah? Here we go, one, two, three- see it's easy- come on. four, five, six-"

Dudley counted with the teen and he found his breath slowly returning to normal. The world wasn't as blurry as it was before, distantly he realized his voice wasn't the only one echoing the teenagers. Harry's voice wobbled but he kept pace with them until they reached ten and then Stunpike started all over again. It's not till they reach ten for the third time that the blond finally feels himself settle once more.

He's still standing between Stunpike's arms looking up into the worker's face, and he blinks his eyes a little as the teenager gives him a questionable head tilt almost as if asking what his current status was. Dudley gives him a brief firm nod hoping it will be enough to convey what he was feeling. Luckily Shunpike seems to get it as he returns with a wide smile. The conductor's face is covered in pimples and his ears are large but he's got a friendly smile that somehow makes up for his less than...favorable appearance.

The conductor twists him around pushing the blinking blond until they go down the steps and out of the Knight Bus.

"Alright off with ya. Enjoy the night and thank you for riding with us!" The teenager chirps half dumping Dudley out in the wizarding village, steeping back so Rebeus can step off the vehicle with a very tiny by compassion Harry after him. The conductor stops the last one with a quick raised finger. "One moment please!"

He zooms out of sight before reappearing with the blue cap that had been blown off sometime during the ride. He places it not so gently on Harry's head, fingerless gloves dragging the bill over his cousin's eyes. He seems delighted to do so. "Here you are. Can't have a little prince without a crown, can we? Bye now!"

Harry quickly fixes the cap on his head but by that point, Stunpike had hoped back into the Knight Bus and with a loud bang, it disappears from sight. His cousin stares after it for a moment with a strange look in his green eyes. Dudley goes over to ask him about it but a yawn cuts him off before he can get any words out the moment he opened his mouth. Wow, he must be more tired then he thought, what with everything that happened he wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps for twelve hours straight tonight.

Rubeus claps his hands gaining their attention. Dudley has to squint to see his smile in the dark but he does see it after focusing his eyes a little."Alright, lads, Hogwarts is just up that way. Come I'll carry you again. Both of you seem half-asleep on your feet."

They don't argue this time, instead, they allow the older man to pick them up to resettle on his shoulders and off they go. With Harry on his right and Dudley on his left Rebeus breaks into a soft jog that covers more ground then it should do to his size. They wander out of the village, with all it's house silent as the night, not a soul out and about- it is rather late nearly one in the morning- and then they go into darkness.

Dudley has no idea how Hagrid can see with the simple lantern he had Harry light, but he manages to climb up and up, through thick woods as easily as if he did the streets of London. Though some darken gloves and breaks in between gave off the feeling of _something_ watching them. It gives the muggle-born chills. Thankfully they don't linger too long- if these woods are haunted Lord have mercy, Dudley was burning it to the ground- and they finally break the tree line in front of a cozy hut.

"Home sweet home!" Rubeus laughs. He places them gently on the ground to unlock the door. "I can push the two couches I have for you to sleep in. It's not much but I'm sure you'll both fit until I can get a proper bed for you lads"

Dudley would have normally given the room a better lock over but he's barely able to keep his eyes open. He barely realizes he slumped into the pushed together couches with Harry quickly climbing in behind him. A light blanket is dropped over the boys, while some bundled up blankets become a makeshift pillow. The moment Rebeus blows out the flame the whole room, descended into darkness and Dudley freezes up.

He hasn't slept in complete darkness since he came back to the past. He had a nightlight all through his second childhood and his parents always left the hallway light on. The darkness reminded of that horrible summer in 1995, the day he felt cold terror in the tunnel. He sometimes thinks back to it and he could have sworn right before he passed out, a black flouting monster had been above him sucking away his very life.

A hand lands on his shoulder, Harry's voice gentle in the darkness. "Goodnight Ley."

He smiles, relaxing into the cushions and the blankets, the warmth from his cousin's palm anchoring him. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Rebeus," They both say at the same time and they get a drowsy chuckle from somewhere in the far right corner.

"Good night boys. Sleep well"

"You too," Dudley says, already half asleep. The hut defends into silence as the wind blows the trees outside. There are some crickets making a chirping noise somewhere nearby and all is quiet. His eyes grow heavier with every second and he finds his body slowly relaxing into the comfort of the safety he feels. It's right before he drops into his dreams that Harry whispers next to him, catching in between semi-aware not unconscious.

"Stunpick... was kind of... good looking,... don't you think, Ley?"

The time traveler's eyes snap open suddenly very awake " _Excuse me!?"_

Harry snores next to him and it takes a moment for the blond to realize he is talking in his sleep again. Oh boy, if he had been waiting for any other clear sign to give him the Talk this was it-

Wait.

Stunpick is male.

He stayed awake for a very long time staring upwards at the ceiling thinking over this information and the fact it was Harry who pointed it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!   
> To celebrate have the first real peak of BI Harry in the story. I'm not going to lie I was excited for this chapter even if it was mostly Filler stuff. Also sorry for the long time it took. I got distracted.
> 
> Dudley: I am so scared of ghosts. Good thing they aren't real.  
> Rubeus: Oh kid Hogwarts is going to be hell for you, isn't it?  
> Harry: It's okay I will protect you from the ghosts. I'm Bi.


	14. Part 14: Summer Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley's and Harry's summer break while living at Hogwarts. AKA, the calm before the storm.

The following days saw Dudley getting the grand tour of the Hogwarts grounds by an ever excited Harry. His cousin took him all over, showing him his favorite nap spot on the large grassy hills to the best place to see the magical creatures that their host cared for, the young boy having practically mapped out the areas near the hut.

Though he still had places he hadn't gone to, dragging an amuse Dudley behind him to explore.

For the three days that he spent in St Mungo's, Harry had been too restless to truly enjoy the change of scenery but he had kept busy with small tasks he assigned himself. Aside from drawing more than usual he also took lots of time to learn from Rubeus about the animals that Hogwarts keeps to teach on them, so far Harry's favorite was the Fire Crabs and the Hippogriffs.

According to Harry, Rubeus was an excellent teacher though the man needed to work on explaining a bit better since he tended to give them advice as they were _doing_ the action and not explain beforehand.

A side effect of learning on the job perhaps? Dudley has become acquaintance with Buckbeak, a hippogriff, who did _not_ like Dudley's blinking one bit only mere seconds after the man had told them not to blink when feeding the beasts.

He nearly had his face scratch open had it not been for the half-giant's quick reflect to drag him away from the outraged creature, swinging him upwards and stepping back quickly, the muggle-born shaking in his hold.

The man had nearly dropped him when Harry had released a screech of rage charging the large bird with a kitchen knife- something he worryingly has gotten into the habit of carrying around in his pocket but on the other hand at least in the war Harry will have a weapon?- for "daring to attack Ley" which Buckbeak was eager to meet head-on.

The poor half-giant had nearly tripped over his own feet in an attempt to grab the back collar of Harry's jumper pulling him away from the magical creature who was gearing up to charge. "Harry! Harry! Are you mad!? Get back here!"

"I'll cook that bird for dinner! I'll turn its claws into _letter openers_!"

" _Harry James Potter_!"

"But Ley-"

"No buts! Come here right now!"

"Not until I-"

"Young man you turn _right_ back around.,"

After that, the half-giant took great care to give them a lecture _before_ approaching the creatures. It did wonderful favors for his teaching, and Dudley secretly wondered if the man ever thought of doing this professionally, but he holds his tongue over the matter.

He hasn't learned why Rubeus isn't allowed to carry a wand and he feels it isn't his place to turn over stones. He doubts he would be allowed to teach without one though, no matter how much he wishes he could, so he does his best to be extra enthusiastic for whatever facts or proper care treatments for magical creatures the half-giant tells them about.

It's the least he could do after everything Rubeus has done for them.

Somehow, beyond all sense, Harry had gotten Buckbeak to forgive him and often rode the creature around and it still baffles both Dudley and Rubeus. He had a way with animals it seems as if Harry needed any more reason to be extraordinary.

Dudley can't help but puff out his chest every time Rubeus marveled at his cousin because yeah he was proud of Harry the boy was amazing and everyone should know it. Sort what if he was biased?

Rubeus allowed them to explore to an extent- they were not to enter the inner parts of the castle because "The headmaster will learn of them through the portrait's eyes". As far as Dudley could tell that meant Rubeus didn't want them walking under Hogwart's security cameras and that he could understand.

The man was forbidden from having people live with him, seeing as he lived on his work's land without rent, so him sneaking in a pair of children would land him in hot water faster then anyone can say _I can explain_.

Hogwarts castle was just like Harry's drawings but somehow much grander. In-person, he could see that while it did resemble the Disney Castle he could also see the original purpose of castles- they were once built to not be a show of wealth but to hold off any invading force.

In a way, the castles were the military base, with different walls that served different purposes. Sometimes Dudley would, pause just beyond the outer walls, look up at it, and wonder how many people had attempted to climb the bricks only to have magic rain down on them like burning lava. There were scorch marks here and there that pointed to battles not fixable by magic.

The hut where Hagrid live was a few years beyond the outer wall, closer to the edge of the Forbbion Forest. Harry had been delighted when Dudley pointed out the slanted ways the outer wall was built to the entrance of the castle and the holes inside the slight hallway between the gatehouses and the second walls.

"Since they are sideways if any invaders were able to break down the gatehouse door it would force them to change directions which allowed the knights defending to fire and kill them before they reached the actual castle. These holes here are where knights inside the walls would use to fire arrows- or I guess in this case spells."

"That's so cool!"

"History is fascinating isn't it?" Dudley has always enjoyed learning about it. Especially when it came to how people built things in the past or how certain events and inventions improved modern-day life. Even learning the history of certain words was fascinating to him.

Hogwarts was a haven for kids to learn magic, built in a time where witch burnings were the norm, so much so they would even be called Sunday entertainment. It would logically stand that the muggles would try to attack the one place where magical children gathered. How many attempts did they fight off before the muggle-repelling wards had been created?

He was fascinated by the possibilities as morbid as they were and he bowed his head in silence, sending respect to the wizards and witches who fell in their efforts to save their children. Harry copied his action once he caught on what the time traveler was doing.

That was how Rubeus found them for their lunch, with Dudley trying to recall any historical facts he learned in uni about castles.

"I do believe we may have a magical historian on our hands." Rubeus gives a hearty laugh. He looks down at Harry with a smile "And an Auror maybe?"

"What's an Auror?" Harry asks at the same time as Dudley asks "What's an Auror?"

They pause to give each other a slow look before smiling. Sometimes it was odd to have their voice echo other times it was amusing in a secret way only they could understand.

Rubeus hums "An Auror is the people in charge of making sure laws are followed, and if needed to arrest people."

"Oh," Harry says with great enlightenment "A police officer"

"I have no idea what that is."

Dudley laughs. "It's the muggle version of an Auror I suppose. Though do you want to be a police officer?"

"Not really." His cousin shakes his head. "I've never really thought about what I wanted to be when I grow up. Do you still want to be an accountant Ley?"

"Yes. Though a historian does sound tempting."

Rubeus rubs his beard. "I've never heard of a human accountant in the magical world. Sorry Dudley, but to get the goblins to let you in will be rather tough. Though I do know some Squibs are hired by muggle banks."

Dudley doesn't mention he never planned on trying to apply anywhere that wasn't a muggle establishment. "That's okay Rubeus I'll just try my best."

His cousin had even started a flower garden a little distance away from the hut they were staying at, claiming he knew how much Dudley loved his flowers and wanted something his cousin could look forward to when he was released from the hospital.

It was quite touching he had thought about it, seeing as tending to flowers is now a new hobby Dudley had discovered this lifetime. Having been helping his cousin with his housework over the years he had been introduced to the soothing feeling of dirt under his hands to make something bloom. He didn't believe he was overly good at it but it was satisfying to see the praise his roses get from guests.

Cooking and gardening. Hobbies he had never truly developed in his previous life but he enjoys having the skill. After seeing what life was like the first time something new and fresh was much appreciated. He half wondered what else he could learn, what new horizons he could explore.

Anything seems possible in this young body and youthful energy, maybe he'll learn a new language? He'd always wanted to learn French or even Sign Language.

At the bank he worked at, a married couple, both deaf, often came over and were forced to write what they needed on scrap paper since none of the tellers could sign. Dudley had helped them once or twice, though his own notepad of scribbles, but he thinks it would be nice to pop out of his office hands flying if he worked hard enough for it now. He added it to his Second Life Bucket List.

Sometime in the middle of the month, Harry had decreed they would be swimming in the Black lake and nothing Dudley could say would stop him.

It did his heart no favors each time the boy dunk his head underwater, even though he had signed them both up for extra swimming courses a few summers back. It was different in a pool, where he could see how deep the water is on the side of the wall while in the Black Lake he could barely even see Harry's body under the waves. He knows he worries too much but his cousin laked too much common sense and fear of death to not worry. 

The sand on the lakeside was surprisingly soft, the water clean despite its appearance. Rubeus assured him it was that color due to the sand at the bottom of the lake and the stormy sky not because the water its self was ink black.

Harry testified for this by bringing up fist fulls of black shimmering sand that afternoon as Dudley sat on a nearby blanket watching the water-or more spesfically watching Harry's head go down and counting the seconds with barely contain breath. The weather is surprisingly nice today, gentle white clouds lazying about with the sun shining. Rubeus is somewhere on the main grounds of the school cutting the grass but since that would be within the portraits' eyes the boys stayed behind.

"Look at it! Do you think I can get Trox's dad to make me a dagger- I mean a _reasonable_ letter opener with it?"

Oh Trox, in the last few days the pair of cousins have been going back and forth between the hut and the bank. Mostly to start up a new business account and check on the status of their other accounts.

Dudley had never run a business before but Gringotts had a goblin who was known for finical advice for these kinds of transactions - though she refused to give her name even to Harry- and together they agree on starting an importing potion company.

Since Sleekeazy Hair Potion was still vastly popular in the States he hoped to find some potions suppliers that would be willing to sell him products to then sell here in London. They had hacked over the final details of the shop, like location, pricing, funding, and employment not to mention the legal age of selling and permits needed.

Dudley was hoping to create something like a pharmacy with the potions, included potions used for cosmetics. Right now he was attempting to find any potions that he could sell without having a Potion Mastery. The Business Goblin assured him plenty of people also required this service but they had to track down a Potion master who would being selling a few bottles and thus made potions harder to find since they were by order only.

The business could either be a glorious success for its fit of supply and demand perfectly or a crashing tragedy if the people didn't go for a new type of store they've never seen before. According to Business Goblin, their best bet was to get a Potion Apprentice to sell some of their products to them in bundles even if they weren't the rare kind only a Potion Master could sell because that meant Dudley would undoubtedly have merchandise.

It was better than the people who had to not only find apprentices but also send them an owl and wait till the trainee have time to brew their order. If they knew a place that had them all ready to go straight from the shelves then that would be better in the long run to create some customer loyalty.

He attempted to contact some Potion Masters too about this plan but so far hasn't received a response from the Potion Masters that the Business Goblin claim she knew who could help or who might be interested in becoming business partners with him. He still worried about the laws and procedures.

They haven't gone to get the books he needed yet having mostly been allowing themselves to get a general idea of the plan, but Dudley wanted to at least have some income somehow.

If that meant selling what he can class as "Common" potions which were this world's version of everything not sold over the counter so be it. He's not sure when he will be able to open the store's doors just yet, but a rough draft should be done by either this year or the following.

Though based on how excited the Business Goblin's department is over this "groundbreaking" idea for a store it might be sooner. They had high hopes of success, and thanks to Dudley trusting they knew what they were doing, the goblins may have a building bought for him by this Christmas. From there it would just be getting the supplies and setting up the actual store. 

Dudley refrained from explaining that it was called monopolizing and in many people's eyes, wasn't a good thing but if the wizarding world didn't want to learn the ways of the muggles and didn't have any built-in defenses against monopolizing then that was not his fault.

Besides, Dudley wasn't going to ruin anything. He knew how to keep the numbers right so nothing local falls under and he wouldn't allow himself to be like his parents consumed by greed. He certainly wasn't going to change the prices on a whim, no matter how much these people wanted to get robbed.

While Dudley managed all of that, having the time of his life outlining the financial plan for the business- maybe he'll switch into the business department this time around- Harry had been off bothering Trox. The two had learned that the son of the Head Goblin was just a few years older than them- well Harry at least- and had just turned thirteen this August thirteenth.

Harry had found out Goblins didn't celebrate the same way Wizards or Muggles do, instead the goblins had them advance in the Pit levels of difficulty in front of peers and family and then had a large feast.

Harry had gotten to see the Pit, an honor not many got to have, with his homemade banner cheering at the top of his lungs "TROX! TROX! FLY LIKE WAR HAWKS! CRUSH THEM LIKE ROCKS! TROX TROX!".

According to the Head Goblin, Trox never had a better battle, conquering his challenge with a flare that had the aged Goblin beaming in parental pride. His sharp grin had turned sharper as his son offered Harry the dragon claw dagger he won- as all winning challengers could select a weapon and according to Goblin's culture now officially belong to them- which Harry had adored, even if it was still technically considered Trox's by the goblin's culture.

Dudley hadn't been at the Pit but he did hear of it often. Either from an excited Harry who knew when the Pit would be in use after getting signed up to the newsletters that said the names of the matches and challenges feature or he hears it various times at the bank where all goblins seem to have one new update over it. Dudley wasn't sure how the Pit was set up as he wasn't allowed to go the celebration so he didn't know if they had a just had giant hole where they would throw challengers into or if it was a tournament type of thing on a stage.

Harry seemed apologetic but he explains that he swore he would not tell anyone about the Pit as the goblins asked him to. He didn't hold it against the boy, after all, Dudley knows it's just a different custom then he's used to, and at the end of the day, he had made sure Harry has grown with the understatement that he needed to respect other customs. Trox was _more_ than happy to teach the young boy about them.

Thinking about Trox- who was going through some kind of hormonal panic when it came to Harry, which was just plain _odd_ to think about- Dudely realizes he still has one thing he needs to do.

"It's some very nice sand. I'm sure Head Golbin would be interested in seeing if he can blacksmith for you but remember he has a busy schedule." The muggle-born says, then clearing his throat to stop his cousin from sprinting back to the water to get more sand he quickly adds. "Harry? Can I talk to you about something _really_ important?"

Harry pauses, before flopping down on the blanket. "Sure Ley. What's it about?"

Taking a sit himself, the time traveler tries to organize his thoughts, searching for a proper delicate way he can start. He doesn't want to be too strong but he doesn't want Harry to think it isn't important if he is too nonchalant. His cousin leans back on his arms legs outstretched before him while Dudley carefully crosses his own.

A breeze brushes through their hair, reminding Dudley he needs to schedule them both a hair cut soon, preferably before the school semester starts.

While he was at it, he should schedule an appointment for Harry's glasses too. They were newer this time around, with a prescription that matched his cousin's needs but he couldn't be too careful. It has been a while since he last took Harry and he wanted to make sure the boy could see the board properly especially if they would be working with dangerous magical things. Then he would see about a visit to the dentist and a swing at the hospital for a physical.

If only he could trust a doctor with sharing the information Harry needed at said physical but he didn't want his cousin to clam up with a stranger and not ask the questions he needed to ask.

 _Alright,_ Dudley thinks while taking a big intake of breath through his nose, _Time to put on my big boy pants and get this over with._

"Harry, I need you to pay as much attention as you can about this. Because it's really important, especially now that we are getting close to the age where things...change for us."

His cousin's green eyes turn weary "What do you mean?"

"Harry, your body is going to go through some changes-"

"What?"

"-and I need to explain them to you. Now, what do you know about your private parts?"

"...I know I don't like you asking about them."

Turning his gaze upwards, Dudley prays for some patience. "Harry, it's time to give you the Talk. The Sex Talk and about puberty"

"What?!" Harry's whole face turns red, the blush starting on his cheeks to quickly run down his neck into his collar bone and up to the tips his ears. He' looks so bamboozled but utterly embarrassed it causes a blush to appear on Dudley's face.

Thinking quickly he turns to the box of books he had brought with him, having placed them on the side of the blanket while Harry had ripped off his cap and shirt to run into the water a little earlier.

The last time the boys had gone to visit Trox, Dudley had requested to Rubeus if he and his cousin could go to the London Public Libary on the muggle side. The half-giant had allowed it and together the boys were able to get some new library cards within the hour.

It took a whole solid thirty minutes to convince the librarian to sign them up without a parent but after a while, the two were strolling through the book aisles once more in their elements.

Harry had gone off to the historical section to find books on castles while Dudley had collected these treasures.

"Here, these might help clear up any questions from our conversation." He places the box between them. From the face, Harry was making the blond might as well placed a hissing snake instead.

"What are these?"

"They're books...about changes in our bodies. Informative books." Dudley starts clearing his throat. He levels his cousin with a stern look after recognizing the signs that Harry was one hair second away from running. He knew he didn't want to talk about it, Godness did he feel the same way, but _someone_ had to tell his cousin. "I've noticed that you were showing some signs that it already started, um, because puberty isn't just about the changes in your body but also the changes in how..you see people. Your reaction to Stunpick-"

"What reaction!?" Harry shouts hunching his shoulders and flickering his eyes wildly about. "I didn't react in any sort of way to him that could make you think I need to have this embarrassment!"

"Harry you talk in your sleep." He deadpans which causes his cousin to snap his mouth close so fast he hears his teeth clang against eachother. "You talk a lot in your sleep. We saw him twelve days ago and you still talk about him when you sleep."

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Well, so what? You like boys too!"

Dudley sputters at the finger his cousin is accusingly pointing at him with having sprung up from his leaning to get into the blond's space, pushing it to the side and away from the tip of his nose where it nearly rested on. "Yes- but that's different!"

"How!?"

"I know about puberty!"

"Good for you, I know the art of the blades, Trox has been teaching me all about sword combat!"

Dudley stops. "He's been teaching you _what_ now?"

Harry stares at him with his wide green eyes, filled with just as much confusion as were reflecting in Dudley's blue. They had somehow gotten the blanket all scrunched up with the jerking movements they just made, the wind was still blowing gently and the two suddenly found themselves laughing like a couple of lunatics.

Harry leans forward letting his laugh roar from deep within his chest, until his head nearly touches the ground, while Dudley presses a hand to his side trying to stop his laughter to get to the conversation they needed to have but every time they started to wind down the two would look at each other and break into new rounds of giggles.

"You two are having fun, I see. That's good, I hope you can take a break from whatever is so funny for some lunch." Rubeus says strolling up to them with crackling eyes and a wide smile. In one of his hands, he's carrying a large pot with a handle, which Dudley now knew meant it was a stew kind of day.

His eyes catch one of the books within the box, and since the boys were too busy laughing they couldn't stop him from reach down and reading the title. " _The Wonders of Growing Into Men: A Boy's Journey?_ Boys, what in the world are you reading?"

They hollered with new rounds of merry jest in response.

* * *

Thankfully, even with their new guest and two bowls of stew for each of them, Dudley was able to finish his conversation with Harry. They covered most of what puberty would change for his body, then the sexual aspects of it including diseases, with a good touch on sexuality and of course proper consent.

He couldn't cover all of it but he feels he gave Harry a much better foundation than most of the kids in his year would have which was good enough as a start.

Rubeus had seemed just as embarrassed as his cousin was over the topic but even he agreed it was good to know.

"Everything I learn I picked it up from the streets. Let me tell ya, Harry, that is not something you want learning from the streets." The man said as the blond nods his head in agreement. "Why that may be as bad as being sorted into Slytherin."

Dudley frowns at that. Over the last couple of weeks he notices the casual way Rubeus had put down the green-colored Hogwarts house, at first he thought nothing of it, but every time something went wrong it somehow seemed to be connected with the house of Slytherin, somehow they were to blame. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, especially after reading Rubeus's- admittedly out of date - Hogwarts a History.

Within the pages of the book, he was able to learn more about how the school was divided.

The house of the cunning, resourcefulness, and ambitious. It didn't sound that bad, and if he was honest, those traits sounded rather wonderful to him. Daisy had been a Hufflepuff- his little hard worker- but Dudley suspects Josh would have found a home with the Slytherins once he went to Hogwarts. His child was far too ambitious and resourceful to be placed anywhere else even at the tender age of eight which was the last time Dudley saw him.

He doesn't fancy the idea of his boy being bullied just because of the house he was placed in at school.

"Is Slytherin so bad?" He asks. "It's just a house."

"There hasn't been a single Dark Lord that hasn't come from Slytherin," Rubeus says gravely, right in front of his impressionable little cousin too.

"Okay how many Dark Lords have come from there?"

Rubeus blinks "Ugh two."'

"Two," Dudley repeats trying hard not to pull out his hair. If this was anything illogical argument like their bizarre economy he was going to walk into the lake for a few hours. "Two Dark Lords in the past, what, one thousand years since the house was created? Not to mention both of them being males?"

"What does both of them being male have to do with anything?"

"If you're going to condemn a whole school section just because _two_ of the Dark Lords _happen_ to be sorted there, then why not apply the same logic to all wizards being dark lords? Isn't that the same thing?"

Rubeus shook his head as if though it was Dudley who was being unreasonable. He pats the blond on the back and gives him a firm frown.

"No, Dudley it's not the same. Slytherins can't be trusted, most of You-Know-Who's supporters came from there, and even before that, they had all been dark. Most of the families that are sorted into the house are notorious for their Dark origins. The world would be better off without them."

For the first time since he has gotten to know the half-giant Dudley started to realize even someone as gentle and kind as Rubeus wasn't as all-loving as he thought.

It made his stomach twist in a way he hadn't felt since he left his parent's house and gotten away from the stiff remarks his parents made at the people sleeping on the benches in the parks or the snib remarks against anyone that was a person of color.

He tries to push the feeling away and focus on Harry who is babbling excitably about their upcoming stay in the Leaky Cauldron effectively ending the topic about the snake house.

To keep quite on their new housing arrangements, the three had hatched a plan where three days before the Hogwarts Express was scheduled to arrive the two would stay in the inn and enter the station separated to Rubeus.

That way it would appear as if though they were entering from the muggle side, with none the wiser, that they had not been living with the Dursleys for the past two weeks and a half.

It was a good plan.

One that held rather well when it was placed into action.

It would have been a great way to start the year for the pair of cousins, who Rubeus tearfully greeted at the boats on September first while herding them and the other first-years into the castle.

That was, if not for the Sorting hat yelling "SLYTHERIN" when it was placed on one of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Next chapter, we'll get to see what the three days at the Leaky Cauldron will look like and found out which one of the boys is a Slytherin.  
> Harry is out and fully proud about it too, And yes, I'm not sure if I'll have him admit it in the fic just yet but Harry does at this point have a crush on the magic bus boy, Stunpick.
> 
> Dudley: It's time you learn about Teenage Angst also known as Puberty.  
> Harry: Counterpoint: How about we not do that and instead take up a blade.  
> Dudley: Counter counterpoint: I say we have the talk. Especially about your...paculiar taste in boys.  
> Harry: That's not fair. You can't judge my taste in boys YOU'RE NOT MY DAD.  
> Dudley: I kinda am though.


	15. Part 15: Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley finally realizes three things that will shape his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord. Please come join if you like to!  
> https://discord.com/channels/759505694180900896/759508249078005790

"Food is ready!" Dudley yells from where he is turning the noodles on the heated metal making sure they stay that mouth-watering golden color. He is grateful for the free meals that Rubeus has been providing for them but he has gotten tired of the same thing over and over again. The giant also seemed to have teeth of steel, while they had to chances their own set with whatever he cooked and it's not like they can reject the food, meaning they were forced to continue biting into what feels like rocks if it's not a liquid.

It was easier to lead Harry into admitting Dudley had a cooking hobby during a meal one night, making sure to seem as if was a slip of his cousin's tongue, then just tell their host he could do the cooking. Dudley didn't want to offend him after all.

He originally offered the morning he got back from St. Mungo's but the older man wouldn't have any of it, since Dudley needed rest. The whole resting thing lasted for a while until Dudley couldn't just take living off them man for free and had to do something, so he tricked Harry into "revealing" his passion for the culinary arts. He saw it was easier to frame his request as more of a favor that the Half-giant was doing for him to cook than a means to pay Rubeus back for letting them stay.

Rubeus easily gave him access to the kitchen area after learning about said hobby, no doubt assuming he would be taking over again anyway. It took some time to get used to the lack of stove and most of his usual equipment but Dudley persevered until he managed to make decent meals.

Taking time to go shopping in the muggle world with food items that didn't need a fridge was rather challenging but Rubeus had pointed them to what he called the Frost which was the same thing just powered magically instead of electrically and he was rolling in the new food he could provide. He greatly enjoyed the look of wonder on the half giant's face when he fed him curry.

Dudley was making stir-fried chow mei today since Harry greatly enjoyed Asian cuisine and it was much easier to make with the metal slant Rubeus made him after the muggle-born asked for something else to cook on instead of inside a cauldron. The metal slant worked as a flat surface grill for him to spread whatever ingredients he wanted inside of Rubeus's fire pit.

He liked the challenge of cooking on an open flame but he couldn't wait to get access to an actual kitchen soon.

A heavy thumping that he's come to associate with Rubeus footsteps was heard getting closer and Dudley knew his cousin's crazed laughter wouldn't be far behind. Harry always had more of a crackle than a soft laugh even in the other timeline.

Dudley used to think that his "witch laugh" should have been a clue the first go about.

Rubeus and Harry were out feeding the strange horse-like creatures called thestral, which Harry insisted he couldn't see- the little lair- but he liked watching the meat "disappear" before his eyes. Personally, Dudley didn't like the way they looked and avoid them when he could, something about them set his nerves on end. He was glad to use the excuse of preparing them lunch instead of having to help move the raw meat for skeleton horses.

He glances at the clock mentally calculating how much time they had for lunch and baths. Rubeus needed to bring water up from the castle for them to bath in seeing as the man had no plumbing to speak of which would be time-consuming enough on its own. Not to mention the time they needed to get clean, travel to the Leaky Cauldron, get checking in, and somehow find time to get their Hogwarts supplies.

Something the two cousins had been putting off and now they were paying the price for it. Gosh, Hogwarts was only three days away and they didn't even have _wands._ Dudley hopes that they would be able to find what they need. He won't buy too much, after all, the pair already had what should have been supplies for StoneWall High with them, and he needed to keep an iron clap hold on their spending until he could secure an income.

 _I'll spoil Harry every once in a while._ He thinks tying the bag closed again, _Nothing too big._

Only a few hours left and then the boys would be traveling to their new loggings.

Today would be the day the two cousins would leave their guest home for the Leaky cauldron. Dudley would have preferred a muggle hotel, as there was a less chance of anyone recognizing Harry but as both seemed like eleven-year-olds no one would let them check-in much less rent a room with balled up pounds. They could use the debit cards the Goblins gave them, a surprising feature their accounts came with, but that wouldn't solve the problem of getting an employee to accept them.

If someone _did_ there was always the chance someone would report the incident to child services and that wasn't anything they needed either, not when he had no idea what kind of legal hell it would bring upon them and get his parents involved once more. Harry could be separated from him at best, at worst Rudeus could be charged with kidnapping and thrown into wizard jail.

No matter how much he wished otherwise to make sure Rudeus didn't get in trouble this was the best thing. They had to go to the Leaky Cauldron, hopefully spending enough time on the muggle side for three days before they would ride the Hogwarts Express back to the castle.

He served them their share before moving to triple check their bags and assure himself they were ready for the trip. He had packed them yesterday night, making sure to search every corner of the hunt for any of their possessions not wanting to leave something behind, neatly label the bags and who they belong to. Dudley had taken the chance to create an inventory in one of his notebooks that way he could keep better track of it all once they were moving about.

When they left Privet Drive, there wasn't a chance to know what exactly they brought. He's gratefully he had the foresight to gather their important papers- birth certificates, medical records, the likes- and all other necessaries when he was in such distress because he didn't even want to think about going back home to retrieve them. If his parents hadn't burned or thrown them out. Which knowing them is very likely.

Sure they were missing a lot of Harry's drawings, some toys, and his favorite trousers that were in the wash but they managed to bring everything else they needed. Though Dudley did have to take a few of the clothes to donations since he just threw whatever he could reach into his garbage bags, and did the same for Harry's closest as well.

Some of the things they brought didn't fit them. Not that it would matter, as they would be wearing robe uniforms for the next six months but maybe by then they could buy some new outfits for the next summer.

Ugh, it's been so long since he had to stress about _money_.

"Chow mei!" Harry exclaims joyfully upon seeing the plates as Dudley finished his checking the bags. "You haven't made this in forever!"

"This smells great Dudley" Rubeus crows a second after his cousin's flops down on a chair with his plate. The young boy already stuffing as many noodles into his mouth as he can, grinning at the chilis Dudley added for a special kick. Heaves know the kid liked burning his taste buds with anything spicy. The groundskeeper takes his large plate- the right amount of serving for the man of his size Dudley made sure of it- and after one bite flutters his eyes close in bliss. "Delicious as ever!"

Dudley flushes- it's not that good, he knows he's not a talented chef his meals are possible, but it still makes him happy to hear. He coughs trying to play it off as he joins them in another chair. Rubus did have a table to eat at but they always found themselves having meals in what would be the sitting room instead. "Thank you. Now hurry up we got to eat and bath if we want to make to get our wands today."

"Yes, _Dad._ " Harry mocks which earns him a glare and a laugh from the two others. "Do you want to do anything else Mr. Fussy Pants?"

"I'll miss you boys," Rubeus says after he calms down his chuckles. His eyes have gone sad and maybe even lonely that has Dudley's heart squeezing in pain at the sight. He doesn't know what to say to that. "I'll truly miss you when you aren't able to come here."

"Who says we aren't?" Harry counters easily. "We can come to visit you when we have time."

"Not every day" Dudley adds perking up at the suggestion. Trust his cousin to find the solution in four-point two seconds. "But we can come once or twice a week. Wednesdays and Saturdays maybe?"

Rubeus gives them both a bone-crushing hug

* * *

After lunch, the three take their baths scrubbing their bodies in the tub used for laundry and bathing that Rubeus fills with clean water. They leave a bucket out to throw clean water onto themselves, armed with a bar of soap and a sponge they can each bath, though it's barely sized for the owner of the hut the two boys in their small statue can sit in the tub like a regular bathtub. The tub is located behind curtains set up by the giant near the far left of the hunt to give them some sense of privacy and even if it is strange a part of Dudley will miss these types of baths.

Having to refill the tub each time but still being able to use a soft sponge and hear Harry and Dudley laughing nearby is as he takes his time sitting in the water to relax will forever be one of his fondest memories in this lifetime.

He won't miss the water turning cold though. He regretfully gets out, to towel himself down and put on some clothes. With the help of Harry, the two throw out the dirty water that Dudley used and wait for Rubeus to go fetch them more.

After he returns it's Harry's turn to the tub, who doesn't seem to appreciate what a nice long bath can do- he's too young. Dudley knows he will love showers and baths once he hit adulthood because any tired adults can tell you how its the only time they have privacy and some goddam peace for once. He is out and cleaned in record time, needing to be told to towel his hair properly since it's dripping everywhere. Dudley trusts him enough to know he does clean himself fully and does make a big fuss about it.

Once the dirty water is once again rid of, Rubus goes next and the two cousins set about cleaning the hut one last time as a thank you. Harry takes great care in the dusting while Dudley sweeps and mops as best he can. When the half-giant steps out in his own set of fresh clothes he gets teary eye a little and spends a whole while giving them affectionate hugs and hair ruffles but all good things must come to an end.

The three gather all the Hogwarts student's things, with one final look around before stepping out into the sunlight.

Dudley knows it's not forever, he'll be back in three days but somehow it feels like a goodbye when he sees Reubus lock the door. How odd that in only a month this tiny, cramped, and poor little building felt like home so quickly. He liked living here, and he's going to miss it.

Next to him Harry shifts, obviously feeling the same. Dudley rearranges the bags he's carrying to let one of his hands-free to reach out and take hold of Harry's, squeezing it briefly before letting go. Green eyes swing to him, slightly watery but he earns a smile and a pat on his shoulder anyway.

"Alright, boys let's head out. And Harry please this time, when we ride the Knight Bus, don't stare at the boy too much. You make poor Shunpike nervous with all the staring" Rubeus says gently obviously not meaning the words to be anything bu consideration of Shunpike. Dudley bursts into wild laughter as Harry's mouth flaps uselessly, his face making an amazing tomato impression.

"I don't stare!"

"You do!" Dudley wheezes between chuckles and trying not to drop the black bag of clothes. "You do! Every single time we have gone on that death trap you stare, sometimes I don't even think you blink!"

"He's pretty!" Harry defends himself hotly. His blush has traveled to the tip of his ears now. "You stare too if you saw a boy that pretty! And he has a magic bus!"

"Technically he _works_ on the bus, not his-"

"He has fingerless gloves and he looks like he stepped out of Charles Dakin's novel!"

Dudley wheezes even harder, ribs starting to hurt. " _He looks like he's stepped out of a Charles Dakin's novel!?"_

_"Shut **up** Ley!"_

By the time they got on the Knight Bus Harry desperately tries not to look in Shunpike's direction. The time traveler still catches him taking small peaks at the teenager who is casually leaning on his signature pole as the bus jerks and twirls around obstacles looking rather bored. Dudely doesn't know how one can get bored riding a roller coaster every day but he supposes a nine to five does that to a person.

He has to shift a chuckle when he sees Shunpike's catches Harry's eyes and give him an awkward smile that conveys _"I'm flattered but you're a kid and this is weird_ ". It's a look he's been wearing for a while now. After the teenager got over Harry's fame, which was a lot easier to do with his cousin's awestruck look whenever he saw the buss worker, Shunpike got into the habit of chatting with them sometimes on the rides in his free time.

They have learned he just graduated Hogwarts this year, making him the age of seventeen and with no apprenticeship line up, this was the best job he could find. Nothing wrong with that, even Shunpike didn't seem to care. He cheerfully informed them he only graduated due to his Head of House feeling pity for him and given him a few extra Herbology credits. "Go Hufflepuffs! The only house willing to give you a chance."

If anything that seemed to make Harry melt, even more, little face colored pink as Shunpike stuck some pose that was supposed to be a sneering badger. It was the signature pose the students used for their house during Quidditch games and the seventeen years old was more than happy to use it.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with Shunpike waving them goodbye, and his bubbly cheer was contagious since Harry was all but skipping to the Barkeep to rent a room. Dudley supposes a boy that happy if a bit dimwitted was adorable in his way. If the age difference wasn't so big Dudley would almost approve of Harry's crush as he could see what his cousin saw in him.

Something was refreshing about a boy who was just happy and grateful for what he had. Thankfully, Shunpike was also a good kid and seemed more awkward about Harry's crush which means he wouldn't do anything about it, probably going to act like he didn't notice and hope Harry got over it on his own. A good thing because Dudley didn't want to become a murder but a time-traveler had to do what a time traveler had to do to keep his baby cousin safe.

Tom the barkeep, lead them to their room calmly, not realizing who Harry is until his cousin took off his cap to throw onto his bed and the man saw his scar. "My word...it's Harry Potter. I, it's an honor a real honor to have you staying here-"

"If word gets out that Harry is staying here, we'll make sure the press knows that he highly disapproves of this establishment." Dudley jumps in quickly nearly hissing. He steps in front of Harry who was getting more and more uncomfortable by the man's obvious starstruck awe. He feels him cower closer to Dudley's back and the blond narrows his eyes at the barkeep. "I wonder how the business will go with a blow to its reputation like that?"

Tom blinks once then scoffs, and finally tilts his head back and laughs "Please, as if anyone would believe me anyway. The Harry Potter staying here? Ha! Besides I pride myself in making my guests comfortable, I wouldn't let the press know about this. Put away the tongue little snake, you are not the first Slythrian to threaten me and it's not nearly as affected as your peers. Though you need anything and I mean anything please don't hesitate to ask"

The last bit was directed to Harry who shuffles closer to Dudley but thankfully the man leaves after that. The blond is a bit peeved he wasn't able to effectively scare him off on his own but none the less as long as the boys are left alone he doesn't care.

"He called you a Slytherin," Harry says seeing they were now alone and throwing his bag on one unclaimed bed. The room was rather nice but small. It seemed like it belongs in a victorian era movie with all it's wooden beams and old looking green wallpaper but a warm room with two beds was all they needed. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"You're upset. I know you." Harry tilts his head "Is it because he called you a Slytherin?"

"No, it's because he was making you uncomfortable. I don't think being called a Slytherin is a bad thing. It's just a school house." Dudley threw his bag on his bed. Rubeus was downstairs chatty with some old friends or another, waiting for them to come back down and take them wand shopping. The pair of cousins invented him to go with them, but he informed them the stairs were hard to climb for someone of his height. "Do you think it's a bad thing?"

What a horrifying thought, that he allowed Harry to become prejudice over something like that. He was not doing Albus any favors with allowing his father to grow into that type of man. A man who thought Slytherins couldn't be trusted.

"No, I don't think that either." Dudley shouldn't feel this relieved when his cousin shakes his head "It's stupid to care so much about school houses."

"It is"

There is a silence there that grabs Dudley's attention away from where he's placing the bags down and rooting for their money bags containing the Gallons they needed to get their wands and robes. He watches Harry stare at him, his green eyes taking a certain tilt, and the slight way his brows are folded let him know he's cousin wants to talk about something but isn't sure how to start the conversation.

He walks over to the bed closest to the window, and flops down on it, placing himself directly across Harry. He raises a brow "Something on your mind there Harry?"

"I...Ley, It's stupid how much they care about school houses but...they all seem to think you get placed by your personality and traits and stuff. The house of Slytherin is cunning, Hufflepuff is loyal, Ravenclaw is wisdom and Gryfindor is brave." The blond nods waiting to see where this is going. "I just...don't know what house I would go in. What if I don't get a house?"

Ah, so that's what this is about. "You'll get a house. They already accepted you into the roster, not as if they can't give you a dorm to sleep in at a boarding school"

Catching Harry's eyes flicker away, a storm in the green of them he knows that it's not just the anxiety of not having a house that scares Harry. There is something more to it. "Tell me when your ready Harry, but I know there is something else about this."

"I... I don't think I'm made out to be a Gryffindor. What you read about them...it just doesn't sound like me." Harry presses his hands together in his lap looking utterly small and missable. As if though he's afraid of Dudley reacting negatively. "I don't think you are one either. I think you would be a great Slytherin. You're clever enough."

"Thank you. I think you make a good Hufflepuff." Dudley says with a calm voice hoping to convey he doesn't care at all what he or Harry turns out to be. He'll support his cousin no matter what. He knows that the first go about Harry was a Gryffindor- red for the brave!- but the whole point of trying to help his cousin have a better life was making changes. He is not dumb enough to think that wouldn't change his personality which meant that there was a high chance Harry wouldn't be a Gryffindor.

"Yeah...I would."

Hey now, why did that sound so defeated? "Do you not want to be?"

"...I just...my parents was Gryffindors and they're gone. It's stupid, I know it is but..." Harry's eyes start to water and his voice wavers as he hunches his shoulders. Dudley raises from the bed, appearing at his side in an instant to bring him into a sideways hug.

"But it would be a way to get closer to them. To their memory because they may be gone but the Gryffindor house isn't." Dudley finishes rubbing at Harry's shoulder. The boy's face presses against his neck nodding quickly as if he was ashamed of his desire to be in the house of Gryffindor not because he was brave but because he wanted to be like his parents. "I think you need to tell whoever is in charge of sorting to put you in Gryffindor. I'm sure they will listen if you explain why."

"You think so?"

"Can't hurt to try. I'm going to ask for Hufflepuff myself." Dudley admits thinking of his little girl twirling around in her yellow robes the first winter break she had. Harry wasn't the only one who wanted to get closer to someone's lost memory. "We'll do it together."

"Together." Harry echoes smiling slightly. "You and me Ley, against the world. You'll never stop fussing over everything will you?"

"Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily. We're stuck together. Do you need a moment before we go get our wands.?"

Harry did need a few minutes to compose himself but after a while, he was back to his cheerful self. Dudley had allowed him to lean on him until he felt better and only when he was sure Harry was finally feeling good enough they went back downstairs. Rubeus didn't seem to mind how long they took, having order himself some food to pass the time.

The three then went out into Diagon Alley once more standing out like a sore thumb, not only due to Rubeus height but the pre-teen's obvious muggle attires. This had the same effect on the crowd as if they were wearing "save the whales" shirts and carrying clipboards; No one came close to them which meant no one realized it was Harry Potter making his way to Ollivander's. The perfect disguise.

Once they were in the shop, the world seemed to muffle and an old man scurried from the back to greet them. He made Dudley's skin crawl, the strange opal sparkles surrounding the white hair of the older man seemed odd, and he hadn't the slightest clue what kind of spell it was but it was creepy. He especially felt weary when those nearly empty eyes locked onto his form, the smile on the shopkeeper's face freezing. Harry stepped in front of him to cut off the intense stare the wandmaker was giving Dudley after taken notice of the odd behavior, his protective sneer already in place.

"What are you looking at?" His cousin bites but that only makes the old man's smile even more empty and that was far more terrifying then any sneer could be.

"Forgive me. It's been many years since I last saw a swimmer of Flumen Dei Tempus enter my shop. I did not mean to stare." Despite saying this the man keeps his burning eyes on Dudley over Harry's shoulder. The opal sparkles start to glimmer brightly, nearly blinding the blond with their shine. The man's smile curls "Very interesting indeed."

Finally, he looks away and gives Harry a proper look. "Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would grace my shop. I remember your parents quite well, such strong wands. Lily Potter ten and one-fourth inches, Willow, swishy, good for charm work. James Potter eleven inches, Mahogany, pliable, the perfect wand for Transfiguration. I do wonder who you will take more after. What is your wand hand, Mr. Potter?"

After that, the meeting went smoothly but Dudley couldn't shake the words Mr. Ollivander used. He felt like he heard them before, for there was a strange ring to the Flumen Dei Tempus, and briefly an image of a handsome boy with silver eyes flashed through his mind but he couldn't make out any features, couldn't grasp the image long enough.

_"Nymph"_

Dudley wondered what it meant.

"No, not that one," Mr. Ollivander said after the tenth wand didn't do anything for Harry. The wandmaker seems to get excited with every rejected wood. "A tricky customer. I wonder...yes that one might do."

He brought out an old box, blowing the dust off it before lifting the top off. The moment Harry touched it, there were shimmers of red around the wood and Dudley knew this one was it. His cousin raised it in the air, giving it a swing, and suddenly the area bursts in red sparkles that rose and fell around the teenager. Harry's wide eyes gleam with wonder as he twisted to look around.

"Yes, this is the one." Mr. Ollivander said watching the sparkles fall to the ground like glitter powder. Dudley looks down as sees there are other traces of different colors mix in the ground, Harry's red the most penitent but he wasn't the only new wand owner to come through. How many times did Mr. Ollivander have to sweep, especially magic glitter, that stuff must be hard to get out?

Harry's happy face lasts only until the wandmaker opens his mouth and told him his wand shared the core of his parents' murderer. Dudley thinks it was highly unnecessary to do that.

When it's his turn he is surprised to find he is just at tricky as Harry. It takes the man going into the back to pull out wands that his own ancestor had made but never sold and the dust on those is even greater. When Dudley's eyes feel on the wood's dark brown smooth surface he saw he felt something in him sing, and as his fingers closed around the wood sparkles started bursting out of it. He raises it, staring in awe at the way it shined.

"Good on," Rubeus urges behind him "Give it a swing"

Dudley slashes the air with it and a whirring of silver springs around them, shining mercury glitter fluttering through the air as joy feels his chest. He hears Harry give a startled laugh then he starts to clap and Rubeus laughs but he feels far away lost in the swirling magic. This felt right, this was _his_ wand. It had a polished blue marble at the bottom of the hand which was held in place by three lizard claw looking claps of metal, the rest was a dark brown wood a twisting design in the meddle carved out it seemed to twist until it smoothes out at the end.

Dudley's blue eyes follow the falling silver glitter where it lands on top of Harry's red. The colors mix well together, shining on the ground and a part of him wonders if he was to step on it would happen. He knows its magic but the magic never really lingered like this, at least he thinks, since from what he has seen it disappears after a while.

His wand fits into his hand in a natural hold that feels almost as if it's an extension of his being, he gives it a few more jerks just to watch more silver fall out. It almost as if he is shacking a glitter bottle above the ground. His heart is nearly busting as he does do, it just feels so _right._ He has to force his eyes away from it when he hears a thought hum.

"Interesting." Mr. Ollivander says "That is one of the Old Magic wands. Eleven and a half inches, English oak and swishy. Very rare for that wood to accept it's core type."

"What kind of core is it?" Harry asks for him.

Mr. Ollivander's bottomless eyes seemed to gleam with opal light, sparkles beaming, and swirling around his head. "A Hungarian Horntail core."

Rubeus chokes. "No... that's not..possible."

"What?" Dudley asks looking between the two men alarm "What is it? What's wrong?"

Is his wand _also_ a brother core to a seller killer? Somehow involved with Aunt Lily and Uncle James' death too? Did they have such luck!?

"Nothing wrong." Mr. Ollivander says his damming voice echoing in the tiny shop. "The last wizard to own a wand with English oak and a Hungarian Horntail was quite famous is all. Though they aren't from the same dragon, the combination is alarmingly similar."

"Who was the wizard?" Harry and Dudley ask at the same time, moving to stand shoulder to shoulder.

Mr. Ollivader's smile finally grew an emotion. Dudley wasn't very comfortable with the fact it was _hungry._ "The Prince of Enchanters, Merlin Emrys."

The two pre-teens stare back blankly. "I have no idea who that is."

Rubeus looks bewildered by their reaction, staring helplessly at them as the two twists around to aim a questioning look at him seeking the answer of who the man was while Mr. Ollivader cackles in pleased surprise. "You are quite humorous. Do have fun in Hogwarts boys. You will need to enjoy all the good times while you can."

When the trio leaves the store Dudley wonders if he was the only one who noticed those words sounded like a warning or if he was just being too paranoid with the old man who seemed to see more then he let on. Rubeus takes one look at the darkening sky and claims it was enough excitement for the day, herding the two back to the Leakey Caldron where they hug each other good boy and it hurts to see the half-giant leave them. Dudley and Harry watched him go from the window in their room until he hops onto the Knight Bus and with a bang is gone.

They will not see him until school begins.

Harry slumps against him not cry but close and Dudley doesn't mention he's the same state. They fall asleep in the same bed that night, curled next to each other is the best way for them to rest after all.

* * *

The following day they head over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their school uniforms. They try to get there before the crowd does know they still have two days before they leave but being in a magical public sets Dudley's teeth on edge. There was always a chance someone would take a closer than necessary look and find the celebrity walking around in a green checker long sleeve shirt and baggy trousers.

Thankful they make to the seamstress without too many linger gazes on them- though one woman pulled her child away after the small kid pointed at them and shouted "muggles!?"- who looks ready to burst a blood vessel when they tell her why they are there. "You two understand September first is but two days away? I'll never have your robes ready in time! Why on earth did you wait this long?!"

Dudley stares at the woman shifting his feet as Harry hides under the brim of his cap. "We didn't think...I mean there are plenty of robes here we just thought...that they could be picked up right away?"

"No, you didn't think at all. Hop on the stoles, we'll have to start measurements as quickly as possible. These have to be made by hand, it takes a lot of time, not nearly enough for two days. Usually, you get your measurements taken a month before at _the least_. Two days, honestly _two days."_ She huffs as she calls another young girl who seems a bit older then Stunpike, maybe nineteen, who pins and probs Dudley in black cloth as Madam Malkin work on Harry.

"Can't you just...use magic to make the robes?" He asks the teenager who fumbles with the hem of his robes.

The girl fixes the bottom of his robes before giving him a haughty look. "Yes if you want them disappearing in the middle of the day. The magic fades, especially on something so small. Would you suddenly want to find yourself naked in the middle of class?"

Dudley has never heard of this before. "Magic can fade?"

The girl scoffs at him, looking to be disgusted to speak to someone so slow. Dudley thinks she needs to work on her customer service. "Muggles-borns, honestly don't you lot know _anything_? That's the most basic thing there is. The larger the mass the longer magic affects them, why do you think buildings stability ward's need to be updated every six months? It's easier to build a building than to needle together an entire outfit. Creating cloth alone can take weeks!"

Needle together? Wait a minute did she mean every piece of clothes in this place was hand made? "You don't use a sewing machine or have factory import supplies?"

"A what machine?" She echos and Dudley finally, _finally_ understands.

"That's why robes are so expensive. You people create things as if it was the middle ages if you want it to _last."_ He swings his head to Harry who is watching them from underneath his cap with a curious look that slowly turns into a matching dark grin that Dudley is wearing. "I figured out their economy! It's based on _longitude_! Robes last longer because there isn't any magic involved in the actual creation process, while food and houses can be modified with magic since they are either big enough to or they don't last a long time anyway! Do you know what this means!?"

"Profit?" Harry laughs much to the witches' confusion. They have backed up a few steps staring at the pair as if they suddenly throw off all their clothes and were dancing naked in their shop.

Dudley's blue eyes shine nearly as much as his silver sparks did when he waved his wand. " _Profit"_

"What on earth are you two- Merlin's pants _Harry Potter!_?"The assistant gasps losing her superior air for the first time as Harry pulls the cap off his head to fit into the robes better, his scar flashing at the teenager like an undercover police officer's badge would to someone breaking the law.

Harry offers her a sharp smile, the kind he gave their old classmates who mocked Dudley's weight. "Aren't you done yet with the measuring?"

His distaste of her drips from his words and the girl turns bright red in embarrassment as Madam Malkin suddenly seems a lot friendlier and more willing to get their order done for them as quickly as possible. She swore to have a set for each of them reading in a week, which was still late but something was better than nothing, and the two cousins leave the shop with the women offering them waves and please to return.

They barely spare them a backward glance already chatting about going to eat somewhere muggle before Harry's eye doctor appointment Dudley was able to schedule for that afternoon alongside a visit to the doctor for a physical. He's lucky they were able to get someone to see them for being new patients and that they lacked an adult with them. If things went well, they would have new glasses ordered for Harry and delivered to Rubeus who would forward them to the castle.

Harry had a visit with a dentist tomorrow afternoon, which left the whole morning open for them to relax. Harry wanted to see any other movie and the two swung by the movie theater to see what was available. All in all, a good last three days of summer vacation.

* * *

The train ride was long and Dudley spent most of it sleeping, as much as he wishes he hadn't but honestly what did they expect someone does for the seven-hour trip? The cousins left the Leaky Cauldron bright and early, arriving before anyone else, and securing the very last room to themselves. It was harder then they expected to get their heavy trunks on board but they were able to do so after working together.

Dudley had packed them pillows, blankets, along with some snacks form the local gasoline station and cold drinks. For entertainment, he brought along books, a deck of cards and made sure Harry had something to draw with. He kept all of it but the blanket and pillows in a small backpack that he could place at his feet for easy access throughout the trip.

He was grateful he did since Harry started getting bored around the first two hours of the journey and it was the only way to get him to sit down instead of "exploring the train" as he was about to do. His training as a father to small children came in handy to think ahead of this particular problem.

Oh, how he missed the days where he could hand over his phone so the child in his presence could just watch a movie and let him sleep. They weren't bothered by anyone on the way, even though they heard more and more people began to fill the train. It was almost like no one came to this part of the train which made no sense as the seats were comfortable and this particular spot had a build-in the table between the seats compared to the rest.

But it was peaceful and Dudley made good used of his small stature, large pillow, and a warm blanket to take much-needed naps as Harry doodled away. There were bags of their favorite crips on the table, touched often through the trip. He only knew he arrived when Harry shook him awake his face covered in crumbs and beady-eyed.

Harry had fallen asleep too on his seat booth but awaken by the jerking of the train as it stopped at its destination. "We're here Ley. Everyone is getting off."

"Five more minutes"

"No."

"Harry, I was comfortable."

"Too bad."

"Ughhhh"

Eventually, they did get off, later than everyone else, joining the small group of first years only because they saw Rubeus who stopped his waving to gather them both in his arms and squeezing them to near death. Not that either boy was complaining, as they happily return the embrace not paying a slip of mind to the snickering year mates who didn't know that the tear eye half-giant was one of the best people in the world.

The kid was ushered onto boats with Dudley and Harry both leaning over to look at the black sand. They were riding with a dark skin boy and a girl with shoulder-length black hair who watched them with small frowns, neither bothering to introduce themselves past the boy asking where they're robes were and Harry explaining "We didn't get them on time. We'll just wear this until they arrive."

Both were sporting the Stone Wall uniform, a black long sleeve shirt, an elephant grey vest, and black trousers, not the worst thing to wear but a sore thumb among the group of flowing robes. Harry still wore his cap with near-religious loyalty.

The boy frowns elegantly. Another aristocrat child? "That's going to cost your house some points."

"I hope we aren't in the same one" The girl with black short hair wrinkles her nose. "I would have to ask for your explosion if that was the case."

Harry gives her the same sharp smile he gave the seamstress "I would stab you before they could drag me out."

"Harry!" Dudley snaps horrified as the girl's eyes widen at the blunt threat. He can't believe he just said that! He knew the boy was getting more and more daring with his words but this was too far. Maybe letting him spend a month in goblin's company wasn't a good thing as he thought. He's gotten far too bloodthirsty and stabby ever since visiting the Pit.

The only one who didn't look started by the threat was the boy who seems to like the answer because his eyes have turn fond. He leans into the cousins' space a smile flickering onto his face.

"You remind me of my mom," He says staring at Harry with something like interest and not quite infatuation but darn close. Dudley was mildly alarmed. "If only you had some money. I would bring you home to her."

"I would stab you before you could." Harry returns scoffing. "And I do have money. Lots of it."

The boy gives his uniform a look and the infatuation dies in his eyes. "Sure you do."

They unboarded on the shore before the castle, the two muggle clothes bearing students gaping up at the castle they have seen at a distance for so long but never gotten this close too, while the other two made a beeline for the clutter of students who were all standing with graceful airs around them, the girl whispering furiously to the boy.

No one bothered to go near them once giving their outfits a look, but that was okay it gave them time to say goodbye to Rubeus a proper goodbye as the mad pushed the boats back into the lake trying them in one line for him to push away. The kids were hustled into a slight hallway where Professor McGonagall gave a small speech about their sorting, ignoring the children's nervous chatter about the sorting could be she almost leaves but her stern eyes land on the pair in the back and widen. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Harry and Dudley blink at her, look down at their clothes to see if they somehow ruined them, glance at each other, and shrug when they realize the other didn't see anything wrong either. They turn their attention back to her with a confused look asking at the same time with a tone that all but said _duh_. "Clothes?"

"Not the school uniform. Both of you come with me this instant." She snaps probably not liking their sass and Dudley winces ashamed that was his first reaction. Harry seems to regret his action, always afraid of upset adults but not willing to not sass them either.

The two scurry to her side, not wanting to make her madder she already was. The other first-years snicker mockingly as they go, all but one. The blond they met at Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy who offers Harry an excited wave when his cousin looks at him. At his side is the girl and boy who rode the boat with them, and the girl's eyes narrow dangerously at the green eye boy.

Harry makes a stabbing motion with his hand and she quickly looks away. Dudley does not miss the way the other boy's eyes follow the motion with a smile until Malfoy elbows him and starts hissing in his ear.

"I suggest the rest of you smarten yourself up while I deal with this situation." Professor McGonagall says over the crowd of eleven-year-olds. Once done she pulls the two cousins out of the room, and she leads them down a long hallway until they arrive at a boy bathroom. "Sparky! These two hooligans need uniforms!"

At once a pair of robes appear on the nearby window and the woman clicks her tongue in approval. The two stare at her with wide eyes, watching as she retrieves them and trying to find where this Sparky was hiding. Where did they come from? "Thank you, Sparky! You two, change and come down the hallway until you reach the first large double door. The sorting will have to start while you get ready so I suggest you hurry if you do not want your name to be called without you. I do hope you realize this is ten points from either of your houses."

Harry pulls on his brim hiding his blushing face and Dudley shifts his feet like a scolded child-which he guesses he is. "Yes ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. We will be right there."

She struts down the hallway leaving them be. Harry and Dudley waste no time rushing into the bathroom and picking a stall to change. Dudley unbuttons his vest when Harry calls over the sound of rustling clothes "What do you think the sorting will be?"

"Probably something boring like a personality test," Dudley replies. "What do you think it will be?"

"I don't know but I'm hoping it's a fight. I've been practice my footwork with my dagger-I mean my letter opener."

Dudley stops from where he is slipping on the robes and glares at the metal dividing them. He had stepped out of his muggle trousers to put on the ones given to him and had already thrown on the blazer need for the Hogwarts uniform. "Harry James Potter, you did _not_ bring a knife to school."

There is silence for too long on the other side past more rustling of clothes.

He pinches his brows " _Harry!_ "

"Come on Ley, we can't be late for the sorting!" His cousin calls working even faster to change and his stall door slams open as he flees. Dudley quickly fastens his robes on his front, a few feet behind him, his StoneWall uniform rolled up in his arms. "You man you turn _right_ back around! We are not done talking about this!"

"Not now Ley! I got to get into Gryffindor!" Harry reached the double doors then bursting them open on the last sentence and the whole student body turn to him. The green-eyed boy freezes on the spot as everyone looks, his cap still firmly on his head. Dudley catches up but even he flatters from his rage at all the eyes suddenly train on them.

The place burst into mumbles as everyone has something to say about the strange entrance, though the red table looks dismayed at Harry's words a few even shouting "We don't want him!"

Well, isn't this a friendly place?

The dining hall-for what else could it be?-had four long tables filled to the brim with students of various ages all organized neatly one color or another and at the end of it where the rest of the first years standing before a child sitting on a small stole and a frowning Professor McGonagall holding an old hat. "Gentlemen, so well for you to join us. Do come in and close the door."

"Yes ma'am" They mumble hurrying to the huddle of eleven-year-olds who partway from them like they have some kind of disease. The woman clears her throat and continues the sorting as if nothing was amiss. Harry starts to chant "P _lease Gryffindor. Please Gryfindor_ " under his breath once they catch on what the hat does as it screams "Hufflepuff" for the girl and then "Ravenclaw" for a boy.

Dudley does the same but his chant is _please Hufflepuff, please Hufflepuff_ both boys crossing their fingers waiting for their turns.

"Dursley, Dudley" Professor McGonagall reads out a last. Harry gives him a quick "good luck" as he climbs the stairs and settles into the stole. He has a moment to see the hall again, all eyes train on him before the brim falls over his eyes and the world goes dark.

 _A time traveler._ A voice hums consideringly and Dudley jumps up with a scream that echos through the room as the children watching burst into laughter. What was that!? A ghost!? Was there a ghost in the hat!?

_Calm yourself, man. I am not a ghost, I am the sorting hat. My job is to place you in a house that best suits you._

Hats shouldn't talk!

_I do. I can also see your memories. Should someone of middle age be acting like this?_

Dudley nearly flings it off his head from the shock as he hears Harry yell. "Ley! What's wrong are you okay?! Ley!"

"I'm fine. It's just scared me when it started talking." He calls but now his mind is running a mile at a minute. He never thought about what he would do if anyone other then Harry saw what the future had in store. He hadn't thought it was a danger because Dudley only wanted his cousin to know even if Harry didn't believe him still. What would he do now? What should he plan for? Who would the hat tell-

 _I do not share a sorting. Magic prevents me from doing_ so. He suddenly got the feeling the thing was rolling his eyes if it could. Dudley wonders how a piece of cloth can have a personality slightly green at the idea of a ghost still. _Do not think so highly of yourself time traveler. You are not the only wizard who I have seen swim in Flumen Dei Tempus and you will not be the last to travel through time._

Wait what, _other_ time travelers!?-

 _But I do now know which house would be best for you. Even if the house Hufflepuff would be a great place for you it is not the house that truly matches who you are. Seeing as you do not mind either I will not place you there. You will find great friends and a place to grow with this mind that starts to create plans as soon as you need them to and with a clever mind of yours in-_ **"Slytherin!"**

There is a short pause then polite clapping is heard and the hat hums once more. _I must warn you, Flumen Dei Tempus swimmer,_ _bad things happen to wizards that mess with time._

Dudley only has a few seconds to process that blood-curdling warning as the hat is yanked off his head by Professor McGonagall, who ushers him to his seat. Harry offers him a worried high five as he walks by. His green eyes crinkle with worry when he barely presses his palm against his won while Dudley's mind is busy whirling with the knowledge he just gained. The blond can't bring himself able to focus on anything until Harry's name is called and he promptly sorted into Gryffindor after the school choked on their spit to see Harry Potter under the blue cap.

 _Other time travelers._ Dudley thinks while clapping for his cousin who beams from the red table at him. _I'm not the only one_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! It was in fact Dudley who was the Slytherin of the pair. The hat was torn between Hufflepuff and Slytherin but in the end, the house of snakes are more his speed.  
> Harry belongs in Hufflepuff but wanted Gryffindor far too much to be placed in there. Instead of thinking" not Slytherin" he thought "Please Gryffindor" and the hat took that into consideration.  
> Can anyone guess who the dark skin boy who likes stabby Harry is?  
> Sorry for the late update and how stupid long this chapter got.
> 
> Draco: Yeah that's Harry Potter, he is really bloodthirsty and likes to knives too much  
> Boat boy: Omg my mother would love him. Guys, guys, I found her new son-in-law.  
> Boat girl: are you insane!? Draco, tell him he can't like Harry Potter!  
> Draco: She is right you can't!  
> Boat boy: Why not?  
> Draco: I saw him first!


	16. Part 16: And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley's first night as a Slytherin

The feast passed in a daze, Dudley was barely hungry with the seven-hour train ride full of snacks and the whirling thoughts about time travel. He may have indulged himself a little too much but what was he supposed to do? Not eat anything until night time? He thinks he was pretty smart for taking the time to prepare food for him and Harry even if it was mostly crips and muffins.

His housemates chatter around him, all digging in with gusto which means he may have been one of the only ones who thought that ahead. He never sent Daisy on the train without her own package of snacks to have and share with her friends. Did the other magical parents not do the same? No wonder his daughter was so popular at the train platform, always surrounded but children who wanted to try her "strange but tasty muggle food". He had assumed it was because they liked new food but maybe hunger made one willing to try anything.

He's sweetheart was kind enough to have it out for free too, always willing to share so the kids never had to waste any funds to try some muggle crips, no matter how many of them offered to pay her. She was fair to humble.

Not Dudley. No, if it had been him he would have charged those kids and add it to his allowance because he was a greedy child and he knows it.

An idea pops into his head. If he started to sell some of the stores bought snacks during the train...how much money would he make? He hadn't seen anyone going around doing anything similar, at least from what he saw, though admittingly he had spent most of the ride unconscious. Still, this could be another business proposal, small it may be, he would just have to figure out if he was allowed to do so, and if he needed any permits.

He didn't want to step on any legal toes, not when he was so new to the world and with little to no legal protection in his corner. It would be a bit humiliating to rely on selling some snacks to school children in order to survive but at the end of the day, he can handle some embarrassment.

Dudley didn't care what he had to do. He needed to find a way to secure income for him and Harry and this may be one of the ways most available to them at the moment. The store he wanted to open was a dream for the future and they needed to make ends meet as soon as possible. He was responsible for Harry's life now, what with his parents no longer being in the picture, and he'll do what he has to do in order to provide a good life for him. There were thousands and thousands of parents who did the same everywhere, so could he.

He'll look into it more and then send a letter to the Goblins. Maybe they would know the best way about doing so and how he could get food from stores here, or at least point him in the right direction for getting it going. Didn't the kids go off campus soon too? Would that be a good day to sell?

As he's contemplating this, the boy from the boats sits right across from him with a strangely eager smile snapping Dudley out of any financial plans by reaching over and letting his hand hang in the air. " I don't believe I had the pleasure of introducing myself. I'm Blaise Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dudley blinks at the hand offered, but smiles and takes it anyway. Yes, he was a bit rude when they meet earlier but then again Dudly himself hadn't been following uniform requirements. He can play nice for now, until the boy's real personality shows itself. He knew a fake smile when he saw one, saw it on plenty of his past co-workers."Dudley Dursley, it's nice to meet you as well."

Zabini gestures to the girl that rode with them, she's crossing her arms and looks a bit put out but the dark skin boy ignores her pout. "This is Pansy Parkinson. We've known each other since we were three. Say hello Pansy."

"Pleasure," She says in a tone that means anything but.

Ah. So she's going to be one of those kids he won't get along with, isn't she? Well, he's had his fair share of children being rude to him for his weight he sees no reason why she will affect him. He gives her a polite smile but refrains from offering his hand as she hasn't done the same. She gives him a look that may have been a sneer if she didn't have so much leftover baby fat clinging to her face. So young and yet so hateful it seems.

"I had no idea you were cousins with _Harry Potter_ ," Zabini says bypassing the cold introduction. He leans in eagerly, eyes shining in the same way they had done so earlier when Harry threatened of stabbing him. What was _wrong_ with this kid? "I would have never guess who he was in that muggle disguise, though it makes sense in hindsight. I always thought Harry Potter was going to be interesting but never did I think to this level Did you both plan it as a big reveal to avoid the press?."

"Not really," Dudley responds a little uncomfortable with the awe in the other's voice. Lord but Harry being famous is going to get old really fast. "We just don't have our uniforms, as I said earlier."

"Why's that?" Parkinson tsked. "You do know you put our house points in the negatives because you didn't get them on time? Doesn't seem fair if you ask me."

"No one asked." A voice smoothly interjects before Dudley can say anything in turn. He turns to his right and comes face to face with Draco Malfoy, who is giving Pans a superior look. He has never seen a child look down their nose at someone without actually looking down. The black hair girl flushes deeply, averting her eyes to her lap and she shrinks back. She tries to make herself as small as possible, looking both humiliated but at the same time terrified.

She doesn't say anything anymore, while Zabini snickers slightly.

Huh. That was a very cowered reaction. Was she afraid of Malfoy? If so, why?

From what he's seen Malfoy isn't that bad in fact, he thinks he is a rather adorable child.

"Dursley, I'm surprised you are a Slytherin. The last time we meet you claim to be a muggle. That may have been because you were in hiding right?" Malfoy starts taking his attention away from the girl. The pureblood blond reaches for a wine glass- which Dudley thinks is a little odd for a child but around him, many Slytherins are using the same thing even though the other tables aren't- spreading his fingers, to trap the bottom of the curve, and lifting the glass to his mouth. He takes a small sip of the pumpkin juice the same way a gentleman would sip wine. Dudley thinks it's adorable how he tried to look classy while doing so. "I would imagine your family, who are all Gryffindors, are taking the news of your sorting well?"

Dudley isn't sure, but he thinks the kid is mocking him. "I wouldn't know. My Uncle James and Auntie Lily are dead. They are the only Gryffindors in my family, well besides Harry."

"What about your parents?" Malfoy asks eyes intensely staring at around the brim of his cup. "If they weren't in Gryffindor, what house were they?"

"My parents have never been Hogwarts actually. I'm a muggle-born."

Across from him, Parkinson sneers while Zabini hastily backs up, looking slightly sick. Dudley raises a brow at them, a bit offended by their reactions despite himself. He glances at the other child on his right. He does so in time to watch Malfoy's face spammed for a few seconds but then he smiles. It _seems_ friendly but Dudley isn't sure if he can trust that curve of lips. "Then you couldn't have picked a better house to start a legacy in, Dursley. You should know that the Malfoy name holds a lot of power here and if you make the right friends, that power can protect you."

Alright, political games huh? He's never played before.

He isn't that interested in playing either but he should be careful. Dudley can never be too sure, and while he has heard some stories of the horrors of being a muggle-born during Harry's time. There was apparently some kind of Spanish Inquisition for muggle-borns in the later years but he doesn't know when or by who it was run. That was a history he never bothered to learn. "I appreciate it Malfoy. But I would rather be your friend because I get along with you and not because of your last name."

Malfoy stares at him for a moment before smirking. "Alright. I'll let others know we are getting to know each other."

"Oh, really Draco?" Parkinson cuts in, her nose wrinkling. "What will your father think about this?"

"Father has always wanted Harry Potter to attend one of our galas. I'm sure if I become close friends with Dursley here then Potter will attend as well. He wouldn't mind me making friends." Malfoy says evenly. Dudley raises a brow, that was a very blunt way of saying he just wanted to use Dudley for his connection to Harry. Did he do it on purpose?

"Thank you, Malfoy. So tell me about yourself. Any hobbies?" He asks allowing the words to go unacknowledged. He doesn't want to start a feud so early and honestly, he doesn't really care about the conversation as well. Dudley can and will play his part but he would not do it blindly and meaninglessly. Besides Scorpius was a great kid, why couldn't his father be the same? From what he saw at Gringotts he was cute in his own slightly spoiled way.

Malfoy launches into exciting boasting about his flying adventures. Dudley nods along even though he thinks it's rather frightening that he nearly hit a helicopter. He also claims to know many tricks that may have been impressive if Dudley knew what a Wronski Feint was. He just nods along allowing the boy to blow his steam. It's after a while that neither Parkinson nor Zabini has said anything, so he gently encourages them to speak. He asks each of them about their hobbies making sure to have Malfoy know they need to say their own piece as well.

He isn't sure why the blond listens to him but he does and soon Zabini is speaking of his mother's collection of knives that she keeps for decorative purposes only- why he had the need to add that made Dudley a bit suspension it's a lie- that he hopes one day to own. He adores blades and Dudley explaining Harry is much the same had the boy twisting around to stare at Harry with doe eyes. Yeah...he'll..he'll have to keep an eye on that.

Parkinson seemed to not want to speak but after a while, she admits that her hobby is writing romance stories. The other boys wrinkle their noses as most children their age would but Dudley speaks right over them, asking her of her latest creation. She comes to life, explaining a tale of a boy who was friendless and lonely wishing for a friend on a star, and that star falling to earth to become the very person he needed. The star turns into a human witch and the two fall in love, but sadly once he proclaims her as his first and only friend his wish is granted and she must return back to the stars ending in tragedy.

Dudley thinks it sounds wonderfully romantic while Malfoy and Zabini gag. He asks if he can read it when she's done, which makes her beam. It's almost as if her opinion of him completely flipped around which is nice.

A while into their conversation and dinner Dudley gets parched, but the pitcher is empty on their own end of the long table. He excuses himself from the three children rising to walk to the other end where he sees the apple juice has been left untouched. It's not until he is tapping the sixth year on the shoulder that he realizes the rest of the table has grown quiet, all Slytherin along the table is staring at him.

The sixth-year turns around with a frown. "What?"

"Mind passing the apple juice?" He asks politely.

The boy frown turns much more pronounced. "What did you just say to me?"

"I asked you for the juice. The one sitting on the table." Dudley says evenly pointing at the pitcher he wants. He isn't sure but for some reason, the sixth year sounds offended. Though how in the world he got offended by Dudley asking for a beverage, he'll never know. Gosh, he has forgotten how tiring teenagers can be. Small children were exhausting but teenagers are headaches in a different way. "I would appreciate it if you let me have it."

The sixth-year raises a brow "I'm not interested."

What? "Then move so I can get it."

The boy's mouth drops open as Dudley pushes past him to grab the handle and without a second glance at the rude sixteen-year-old who couldn't be bothered to have some basic manners, he spins around and walks away. The silence at the snake table sounds utterly loud to him for some reason, holding a heaviness he couldn't understand. Dudley returns back to the first years' area ignoring everyone who is watching him in astonishment until he is seated once more pouring himself a glass.

"How did you do that? _Why_ did you do that?" Parkinson breathes voice strain with disbelief. "Do you know who he is? That's Edward Macmillan!"

Dudley takes a sip of the wine glass, enjoying the flavor that bursts on his tongue. He isn't sure why she said it like that because he's never heard of an Edward Macmillan and he doesn't think "Good for him. He has a name."

"No." Zabini shakes his name looking like someone had just pulled out a fish to hit him over the head with. Startled, confused, and a bit frightened. "Macmillan doesn't just have the name soon he is going to be the _owner_ of the name. He is the heir apparent of the house of Macmillan. One of the richest families in all of wizarding Britain. He is on Draco's level of wealth."

"Wow really? Good for them."

Malfoy slams a hand on his shoulder shaking him aggressively and Dudley spills most of his juice onto his borrowed uniform. Dang, it. He just got the clothes and now the white of the collars is going to stain.

"I can not believe you did that! Dursley that was brilliant. Insane but brilliant." The blond beams in a great resemblance of the excited youth he met in Diagon Alley. Faintly a memory of Scorpius comes to his mind, that one time he came over to spend the night with Albus and the boy got into the sweets Ginny had left out. "You did it with so much class and effortless as well. Though you are a bit young to be flirting with a six-year, and I don't think you'll get any of their time of day with your age. You should want until you are older to make such advances especially if they aren't aim at the right person-"

Dudley chokes. "Excuse me!? I wasn't flirting with anyone!."

"You tapped his shoulder twice, and then you asked him to pass you a drink," Parkinson says slowly as if though that would mean anything.

"Yes because I wanted something to drink!"

Zabini raises a brow. "Then why did you tap his shoulder _twice?"_

"To get his attention!?"

Malfoy nods as if it confirmed his first claim "Exactly."

What the heck. He knew that the cultural difference would be there, had expected it but he didn't realize it was this different. First of all, no one had made any homophobic comment about the idea of him "flirting" with a boy, not even a face. Then again Daisy had told him long ago that sexuality was only seen as a preference in the magical world and nothing else but he had assumed she meant in her time because even in the muggle world young people were much more open-minded of such things compared to his generation. Not that witches and wizards honestly did not care, not as much as they did about his parents not having magic. Second, tapping? _That_ was the sign of flirting of all things? How?

This was just another reminder he really was flying blind in this world. Gosh, what if he anciently got married by shaking someone's hand or something.

"You just became the second coolest first year," Malfoy informs him nodding his head to the chattering students in green and sliver all that keep taking glances at him with various emotions. "Right after me of course, but mine is mostly due to my family name. You flirted with a six-year on your first night and you left Macmillan speechless! He is five years older than you, almost an adult and you made him blush when you pushed him to the side at that! Using the same shoulder you tap just to rub it in. I approve."

"Lucky for you, his brother was watching when you did," Zabini says "Otherwise he would have thought the tapping was for him. Draco is right, you _are_ pretty cool"

"What- no! There is _nothing_ cool about flirting with someone much older than you." Dudley says horrified that someone this young would think so. "That is not a good thing. It's inappropriate not to mention _unsafe._ An almost-adult should never be thinking of a child that way especially if the child doesn't fully understand what they are getting into."

"You sound like my Father." Malfoy rolls his eyes. "He is always ranting about that. Says it's not a good thing to want to act mature."

"Then you should listen to your Father!" Suddenly a new terrifying thought burst into his mind. He grabs the boy's shoulder forcing him to look him in the eye."Malfoy is there someone older than you who has been making suggestions like that to you?"

"Ugh no, there isn't, _Father._ " The blond groans throwing his arm off. "it's just cool to think about you know. Having a girlfriend or boyfriend? Like adults do."

"No it isn't! You don't even fully understand what being mature is! You're far too young for this nonsense!" Dudley repeats about to start shouting when he feels two taps on his shoulder. Across from him, Parkinson and Zabini who had been watching Dudley and Malfoy argue about being adult-like amusingly, mouth drops looking upward with shock. Dudley is almost afraid to run around.

Still, when he does he is meet with a miniature version of Edward Macmillan but wearing yellow and black instead of green. He is blushing slightly while holding a plate of cookies in one hand. "H-hi. I'm Ernest Macmillan, and um I saw you with my brother...and saw when you pushed him and I'm flattered no one has _ever_ chosen me over him but um-that is..um I got you these! Bye!"

The boy pressed the plate into his hands and raced back to the yellow table where a group of Hufflepuffs was watching with wide teasing smiles. They all pat Hufflepuff Macmillan on the back when he gets back and a few start to rapidly speak to him, making the already red face boy look even more flustered. They all turn to the Slytherin table to wave at the muggle-born before bursting into more conversation. Dudley stares after him confused because that was extremely random but whatever. He hasn't got the time to think about it. He places the plate back on the table- he isn't in the mood for some sweets- and goes back to lecturing Malfoy about proper times for a child being mature.

It was an uphill battle but one he would not give up on. He's forgotten how many children wanted to race to adulthood and while he didn't know or ever meet Malfoy's father he thinks he owes it the man to help destroy this dangerous mindset his son has. One parent to another.

Parkinson later snickers that Hufflepuff Macmillan looks downdraught that he hadn't eaten any of his cookies, though she claims his aloof front made him seem that much cooler and thus she would be fine with being friends with him. Dudley has no idea what she is talking about. Eventually, the conversation moves away from the lecturing- Dudley makes a mental note to have another talk with Harry because he needs to make sure his cousin is aware he will not be tapping anyone's shoulder until he's older- and it goes into some kind of gossip about a new racing broom that is supposed to come out soon.

He doesn't try to get into the conversation as a majority of what they are saying makes no sense to him and he finds himself alone with his thoughts for a while. He's chewing on some chicken now for lack of what to do than actual hunger but is saddened by the plain meat- where is the flavor? Where is the spice?- when he sees Harry waving at him from the Gryffindor table.

Due to their sorting, the tables are on the far sides of the dining hall and he hadn't had a chance to look over at the boy because of the other two tables in-between them. His cousin beams at him, pointing down at his chicken, and makes a face. He mimics gagging but takes a large bite of his chicken leg either way and chewing with his mouth open. Dudley glares disgusted which makes Harry smile.

He has half the mind to march over there and give him a lecture but he lets it go. It's not really the time or the place to remind the boy of his manners and it's most be he is behaving this way due to the excitement of the day. He'll give him a pass for tonight but if his dear cousin does it again tomorrow then he will face Dudley's full punishment.

Harry must have realized that because he hastily stops, and tugs down on the brim of his cap to hide his eyes. Dudley is oddly pleased to know he still has an effective glare like that but before he can make more faces at Harry Zabini finally seems to notice he isn't part of the conversation and carefully asks what Dudley's hobbies are. When he says cooking the three blanch as if though he said skinning humans. It may be a wizard thing or an "I'm a rich child who never stepped into a kitchen" thing, and Dudly spends the next few minutes trying to figure it out.

By the time the feast ends he is nowhere closer to finding his answer.

There wasn't a bell or anything to signal the ending of the feast but around nine, the professor started to stand up one by one which must have been what the other students were waiting for as they too began to rise from their tables. The first Slytherins were told to stand by the way, while the rest tickled out of the hall in a flow of noise and random students. Dudley saw Harry break away from the small cluster of students in red, making a beeline for him and he decided to meet him halfway.

He doesn't think any of his housemates' notice but if they did no one said anything. Not like Dudley would allow them to stop him from speaking to Harry.

"Are you having fun?" Harry asks as soon as they get close. "I think I made a friend. His name is Ron and we're going to be roommates."

"I'm glad you've made a friend." Dudley honestly says. "I'm having a good time too. I found out the names of the other two who rode the boat with us. Pansy Perkinson and Blaise Zabini...stay away from Zabini."

"Why?"

"Just a precaution."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to stab him, Ley. That was just a joke."

Dudley stares at him from behind narrowed eyelids. "It's now two precautions. Don't think I have forgotten about your _letter opener,_ young man. "

Harry threw his hands into the air acting like it was Dudley being ridiculous. Though before any more could be said a redhead Perfect wearing a Gryffindor badge came over, pushing up his glasses as he stared down at them. He seemed to be trying to be intimidating but was coming off more as forced confidence than anything else. "Potter I'm leading the first years back to our dorms. You need to get with the group."

"In a second-"

"Harry James Potter" Dudley cut in sternly, warning in each of his words because he will not allow the boy to speak rudely to someone just trying to do his job. His cousin sighs then holds up his first which Dudley promptly bumps his own against.

"Good night Ley. Sleep well"

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry follows after his perfect while the older redhead gives Dudley a confused look. He's not sure what he did to make the teenager react like that but he doesn't have much time to question it because a different teenager wearing a Perfect badge- this one Slytherin- herds him back the first years wearing green and silver.

The male doesn't say much past reminding him to stay with the group, as he wanders away to get another Slytherin girl- not a first-year this time- who is currently kissing a boy at the Hufflepuff table. He walks right up to the couple, throws a hand between their faces with an expression of someone who has never been impressed with anything in life and most likely never will.

Dudley snickers into his hand just as a girl with short curly brown hair clap her hands grabbing the attention of the chattering eleven-year-olds. A glimmering Perfect badge is pinned to her robes. She had a bright eager smile lighting up her face, which made her freckles stand out as she gestured to the children. "Hello everyone, I'm Neveah Prenderghast. I'm the sixth year perfect, and I'll be leading everyone to our dorm. Stay together, we don't want anyone getting lost."

The group followed after her without much trouble. Along the way she chatted about the classes and would gesture down some hallways letting them know what classes were located there. She promised to take everyone on a tour the following morning but seeing as they could not be out of the common room after curfew- which was approaching quickly- she could not do it now.

Still, it didn't stop her from letting them know what she could along the way, and even making a few jokes that had the group giggling along the way. Everyone is hanging off her every word and even Dudley found himself relaxing around her bubbly warmth

It was a smart choice to have her handle the younger students, seeing as she had the perfect blend of approachability and authority needed to keep the eleven-year-old active as they headed to the out the main hall. The male Slytherin perfect followed at the back of the group, making sure no one got separated or fall too far behind, but he remained mostly silent through the walk with an aloof kind of composure that was the polar opposite of Prenderghast.

Eventually, they stumbled through a door that went down into what appeared dungeons. Dudley was a bit stumped by that but one else was reacting negatively so he went along with it. He stared at the walls in amazement feeling like he fell into a renaissance fair unknowingly with all the stone walls and light up torches in the small narrowed hallway. The group walked by unused cells without a blink but Dudley was distracted by each one, trying to see through the darkness at the shackles and wooded plank attached to the wall.

Above them, there were long and thin arches that expended from multiple pillars throughout the pathway, cells nested between the spaces of every third pillar. It was cold, dark, and the most interesting place he has seen so far even with the Dining Hall enchanted sky. Something about the place felt old, and yet alive like many stories began and ended here. Were these dungeons ever in use? What for?

"You're falling behind," The male perfect said making Dudley jump, snapping him out of staring up at the arches. He turns to see the group about to disappear around a corner and hurried to catcher up, the perfect giving him a small smile as he did so. The group of first years stops before a bare section of the wall where Prendergasht claps her hands again. "Alright first years, this empty wall is the entrance of our dorms, you will it is the right empty wall because the arch above us creates the shadow of a snake."

Everyone looked up at that and sure enough, there was a snake, shape shadow created by the torches and the overlapping arches. The snake was stretched out in a long s-shape and its head pointed down at the wall. There were some oohs and ahhs at the sight.

"Do not share that with anyone outside of the house. It's a long-standing rule of Hogwarts that only those who are in the house can learn of the house's dorm location, regardless of it being ours, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. If anyone purposely tries to break this rule be aware that there had been many students in the past who have gotten expelled over it. So my recommendation is to keep your lips closed." Prendergast continued. "The only way to get into our dorm is by using a password. The password is changed by the semester. The first-semester password is always simple so the first years get used to using it. Remember this word. Newt"

At once the wall opens up, the smooth grey bricks breaking away evenly in the middle of the where snake's head was pointing and Dudley's mouth dropped up at the way the common room was revealed.

The place was in a green tint, as water could be seen through the large windows, the furniture of five tables, bookshelves along the walls, and chairs made out of dark pin wood. there were six elegant black leather couches seeming to be from the victorian era set up on both sides of the common room each broken into three facing each other in an open half scare shape. There were green lamps set up, with flickering candles and two large fireplaces with a green flame roaring to life in the back of the large room.

It was dark but elegant and Dudley loved it to his very core.

Sadly it was also freezing.

Prendergast gestures to the large billboard, which took up one entire wall. that is directly on the right of the entrance overflowing with pin-up parchment but not one of the covering anything else. Below that was a silver snake with his mouth wide open and gleaming eyes made of emeralds.

"This is where information for the house is placed. Here you can find the new password for the semester, study group, events, or club information. You'll also find all the perfects names and the best way to contact them including their timetables in case you need one of us."

She pointed at a winking picture of herself under the section labeled Perfects 91- 92, before continuing "Basically, anything that happens in the house can be found here. You are allowed to put your own parchment here, for example, you want to have a common room sleepover and are willing to extend the invention to the whole house or you want to have a pickup game of Quidditch. Whatever the case, it goes here, but be aware our head of house checks it regularly as do the perfects anything inappropriate will be taken down and will be the loss of points with possible detention."

She gestured to the male perfect who stepped up with a sullen expression. He gave the group a long sweep before he cleared his throat. "I'm Erick Lapis. I'm the six-year perfect alongside Neveah. I'll be in charge of your initiation tonight."

There was a ripple of unease thought the eleven-year-old which made the Lapis smile amusingly. "Relax. We don't do hazing here. I'm sure all of you have noticed how cold it is in the common room? That's done on purpose. Only real Slytherins won't feel cold when entering our common room which is a second layer of protection our house founder, Salazar Slytherin, created for us."

He removed his perfect badge alongside the female six-year, to place on the eyes of the silver snake. Upon contact, the snake's emerald eyes started to a soft green glow, while the inside of its mouth did the same. Lapis, without removing his badge from the snake, placed his wand inside the mouth of the snake, watching it close as he started to chant in Latin.

All the first years crowd around, staring at the sixteen-year-old with open wonder until the mouth reopens and his wand is left in a slight red glow. The two perfect remove their badges as Lapis picks up his wand to the crowd. "Each of you will place your wand inside of Gwyrdd, to have a permanent warming charm add to your wand. The charm will keep you from ever feeling cold when inside our common room and thus whenever you see someone feeling cold here that means they don't _belong_ here. We will be able to physically spot an imposter. Of course, this is another secret you will take to your grave."

"Clever" Dudley mumbles impressed by the forethought of the founder. This meant that if someone were to get inside the common room everyone in the room would know upon seeing the goosebumps that would no doubt arise on the intruder's skin. Upon until now, he was close to chattering his teeth from the low temperature and he had only been in the room for a few minutes at most.

Lapis turns to him to wink, surprisingly cheeky for someone with a blank face that could give a wall a run for its money. "That is our Slytherin moto"

One by one, the eleven-year-old took turns placing their wands into the golden mouth of Gwyrdd, each repeating the chant that Lapis guided them in and when they touched their wands sighing as warmth washed over their tired bodies. Dudley was second to last, no willing to fight the children who pushed their way to the front in order to form a line as Lapis instructed.

Behind him, a boy with sandy blond hair remains silent eyeing everyone with a pair of guard eyes.

Once all the first years had been inducted into the house, the perfects press their badges to the eyes of the snake again, and the glowing disappears from the red rubies. Everyone's wands start shimmering in different colored glitter at the same time, falling from the wood in miniature explosions and the ceremony is over. The perfects then go over the rules which are pretty standard for any boarding school that Dudley expected to find:

No leaving the common room after curfew.

No boys in the girls' dormitories.

No girls in the boy's dormitories.

No usage of slurs, profanity, or bullying langue among Slytherin.

And a few not so standard:

No flying brooms in the room.

No pets eating other pets

No potions being fed to each other without the other party knowing.

No shagging in the common room, or dormitories.

Lapis looked utterly murderous on the last one. Dudley gets the feeling he has been the one who been called to deal far too many times with the fallout of that particular rule. Poor lad.

That done the perfects split them up in two groups, boys and girls taking them to the other sides of the large fireplace. Beside the fireplaces, there are strategical places pillars that made it appear as if though they were wall but in fact hid spiral stairways behind them. The stairways lead them to their dormitories, Lapis explained. Each level for every year and they would have one roommate for the next seven years so everyone had to get comfortable with their partner. There would be no trading.

The first level would be the first years, and he gestured to the doors lined up in the hallway. "You're name is listed outside your room on silver door plaque. Go in rest, unpack, maybe use the washroom- yes you all have a washroom attached to your room- or just go to bed. It doesn't matter. As long as you are awake for tomorrow at seven am sharp. I will be going door to door to wake you up and trust me no one wants that."

The group boys chuckle but they all go off as the perfect wave his hand in dismissal. Dudley pushes his way to the last door on the left in the back where his name is printed about a Theodore Nott. He closes his hand over the nob and turns it just as his wan lights up in a glow. He startles staring at it, as the silver glitter, he's come to associate his magic with getting drawn out of the tip to flout to his name filling in the carved lines with his color.

The muggle-born looks around but sees that no one pays it any mind even though the same is happening alongside the hallway. Stange.

Not that it matters, he has a roommate to meet and hopefully build a friendship out of. He would hate to have to spend the next seven years with someone he didn't get along with especially if it was due to a bad first impression.

Dudley takes a deep breath, deciding it must be a wizard thing he is not used to yet, and pushes open the door. Inside the same boy from the warming charm line is standing beside the two beds. His wide blue eyes flicker to Dudley momentarily before they fall back to the carpet. The muggle-born starts for his hand held out for a shake.

"Hello, looks like we're roommates. I'm Dudley Dursley and you are?"

The boy startles so badly he jerks into his bed tumbling over. Alarmed Dudley reaches out to steady him. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alright?"

"I'm-"

"Don't talk to him Dursley" Malfoy's voice is heard from the doorway. Dudley turns to find the other blond leaning against his doorway but not exactly inside the room with Zabini staring evening at the boy who is still half on the ground and half leaning on the time traveler. "No one speaks to the Notts."

"What? Why?" Dudley asks surprise by the sudden coldness he hadn't expected to see on two so young. Nott yanks his arm out of Dudley's hold, not looking at any of the three boys as he makes a beeline for the washroom and slamming the door close behind him.

Malfoy gives the washroom door a scoff of disdain, before giving Dudley a look that made his very insides cold in a way the house warming charm could never fix. "They fell from grace ten years ago and no one will ever let them forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was such a hard chapter to write I'm sorry for the wait.  
> Cultural differences appear at the oddest times don't you agree?  
> More ocs cause why not?  
> Boat boy was in fact Blaise for those who guessed correctly!  
> Look am I making the Slytherin common room sound extra cool and clever? Yes  
> Dudley is the coolest kid on the bloke also kids are easier to impress at this age. Draco you are a child sit down.  
> Soooooo Theo....I have a plan for Theo. 
> 
> Meanwhile on the other side of the Dinning Hall  
> Ron: Is that your cousin TAPPING a six-year shoulder? Twice?!  
> Harry: Yeah! That's him :D  
> Ron: Isn't he a little young to be flirting like that?  
> Harry holding up his "letter opener": That six-year is doing what with my cousin? :D


	17. Part 11: Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley's first day at Hogwarts goes horribly wrong.

Nott didn't leave the washroom that night no matter how much the muggle-born knocked on the door. Dudley had dismissed the two other Slytherins but not before giving them a stern talking to over the proper way to treat others. He doesn't think he made much progress and if the narrowing of Malfoy's eyes at the scolding were any indication, he may have even lost the small favor he had with the wizard.

It didn't take him long to realize that losing Malfoy's favor meant he would also lose Zanini's even if the boy liked him. Malfoy had power, some kind of command in the Slytherin house, that much he noticed when the blond walked around like a visiting executive doing an audit and the other Slytherins politely going along with it. Dudley witnessed a lot of the older students, who didn't particularly interact with the group of first years, had also been eyeing Malfoy throughout the feast with far too much caution to not know that Malfoy could do some serious damage if he got on his bad side.

He attempted to get the reason why Nott and his family had done to gain such scorn left but Zabini claimed it was much too vulgar to say out loud. The only thing he was able to learn was that Nott's existence was a blatant disrespect to tradition. Dudley gave him the strongest disapproving glare look he could muster for that particular comment especially when a muffled thump was heard behind the washroom door and he was rewarded with Zabini actually looking a little cowered when he went back to his own dorm.

Once the two left it was a matter of figuring out how to approach his new roommate. Dudley had waited hours for Nott to come out of his hiding place on his own but the later it got the more apparent it became that it wasn't going to happen. He knew trying to force the other boy wasn't going to get him far, so instead, he carefully got the pillow from the untouched bed, along with the blanket, and placed them at the entrance of the door.

Gently knocking he tried to raise his voice so it could be heard but not that it would be mistaken for anger. "Nott? I'm going to use the washroom next door to get ready for bed. The boys there said they don't mind. I'm leaving a pillow and blanket for you, in case you rather sleep in the tub...you don't have to but I can tell you're scared to be in this room. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to frighten you. Please if you let me know what I did, I swear I won't ever do it again."

No sound could be heard, not even when Dudley pressed his ear to the surface. He sighed trying to ease the worry eating at his stomach because Dudley had years to be aware of just how damaging a bully could be. He been a monster to his former classmates in his first youth and seen other cases now as he again grew with Harry, but this particular case had struck too close to home.

The way Nott was hiding reminded him of Harry, the one who hid in the cupboard. The Harry he abused for years until his own children's needs had him realize that Harry could have hurt himself or worse had he never gotten to go to Hogwarts when he did. Maybe he was overthinking it but the idea of Nott being a child who had grown up hearing awful things like he just did while locking himself in a room...Dudley knocked again. "If you need space I will give it to you but please be safe. That's all I ask. I'm willing to talk or distract you if that's what you need."

There was still no reply but by the time Dudley return with his teeth freshly washed, his uniform changed into his pajamas, and properly thanked his neighbors for letting him borrow the washroom with some muggle sweets- no matter what, chocolate was something nearly all children wanted- the pillow and blanket were missing even though the door remained firmly shut.

"Goodnight Nott, I hope you sleep-" Dudley cut himself off eyeing the beds, one made and the other stripped. If his neighbor's washroom were any indication, then the childbed would definitely fit in the room without the frame. It would have to be thrown on the ground, of course, a bit of a tight squeeze but it would be better than the tub. Dudley could tell that Nott would not be sleeping in here anytime soon but, at least by dragging the mattress to the door, he could assure that the boy had something slightly better.

He knocked carefully informing the boy of what he brought over for him along with some remaining sweets he still had from the train before rushing over to his bed and settling down. He wanted to leave the curtains open but he knew the other child was most likely waiting for him to appear asleep, so he shut them closed and stared into the fabric of green waiting. It was about ten minutes later that a doorknob carefully turns quickly followed by the sounds of someone dragging something across the floor before the door shut that had him relaxing. "Goodnight Nott!"

Dudley had to strain to hear it but a soft tapping on wood let him know Nott heard it and even if he didn't verbally speak he returned the sentiment. It would be hard work to get the other boy to open up to him but the time traveler was willing to make an effort. After all, he spent years making sure Harry was happy as much as he could, why not add a little boy who was treated so terribly to the fold? Of course, his cousin would be his first priority no amount of pity would ever lead to Dudley placing anyone above Harry at the moment.

Placing his twin bell clock- battery charged since Hogwarts really didn't have any electricity. He bought two cheap ones at the pound store during one of the visits to London- on his bedstand once he was sure Nott would not emerge again, Dudley set the time for six in the morning hoping that would give him enough time to ready and meet Lapis in the common room at seven. He had to open the top half of his curtains to see his bedstand but he didn't overly mind as he curled on his right side of the bed- a habit of sharing with Harry who always slept on the left- and closed his eyes.

It took longer than he likes to fall asleep as he still detested the dark but eventually the excitement of the day lure his existed body to sleep.

* * *

The ringing rips him out of a pleasant dream where Dudley was slow dancing with Tiffiny. He doesn't remember what the location was but he felt at home with her in his arms and smiling that secret smile she only gave to him. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and slammed his hand on the clock unsure he was grateful it woke him before the dream could change into seeing Daisy and Josh as well.

He laid in bed for a few minutes willing his body to get ready for the day. He rubbed at his face in an effort to rid himself of the lingering urge to slumber and finally got freezes as his gaze locks with the door of the washroom is lift wide open. Suddenly last night rushes back with the same amount of clarity as throwing cold water onto his face would.

"Nott?" He calls twisting around the dorm looking for any hints of sandy blond hair or electric blue eyes but his roommate is nowhere to be seen. Peeking into the washroom he finds the mattress still on the floor. It looks like the boy got up early and left, though not before making his bed. Dudley felt bad stepping in there with the blanket and pillow did so well there weren't any wrinkles but he needed to get ready and carefully stepped on the mattress to reach the sink.

Going through his morning routine, which included a quick toilet use and shower, he cleaned up after himself leaving the washroom as he found it. He returned to his room to find a clean and folded set of school robes waiting for him by his alarm clock. Dudely was fairly sure he didn't see them there when he woke up but he was also nearly half asleep and choose to let himself believe that's was the reason why he missed it instead of accepting Professor McGonagall somehow got her friend "Sparky" into his room without his notice.

He didn't like the implications if that was the case.

Dudley dressed quickly, absentmindedly admiring the smell of whatever cleaning detergent they used on the clothes. He quickly realizes once he clips his robe closed this is a different uniform because it fits his body perfectly instead of last night's slightly small-sized outfit. Sparky must have more than two extra uniforms, which begs the question, who exactly is Sparky and why couldn't they just buy the uniforms from them?

It must be less expensive to buy second-hand school robes then get them tailored by the seamstresses who thought themselves holier than thou up until they realized Harry was both rich and famous. Annoying but a real fact about life that people will treat you better if one is a). rich b). famous or c) attractive. He should try to find Sparky to see if he can get a deal for next year.

Once he finished tieing on his shoes, Dudley reached for his backpack checking to see if all his supplies were in order. Since he had been convinced he would be attending Stonewall he hadn't bothered to buy any of the recommended stationery supplies that had come with his Hogwarts letter. Dudley had instead gotten what he needed for regular school, as well as Harry who after the mess on his birthday saw no reason to buy quills and parchment either when they could just as easily get notebooks and pens from the pound store.

His cousin would be hard press to have anyone rip his glitter pens and sketchbooks from his feral little hands so Dudley chooses not to argue with him over it. Besides the list was only recommended not _required_ and if the staff gave them grief over it he would gladly point out the wording at whatever meeting they would hold the boys in. That done he gave his clock a quick glance and saw it was nearly time for him to head over to the common room.

Dudley nearly left but then remembered he nearly forgot to do one thing. Stopping to comb his hair in a nearby wall mirror, he tried to style it into a respectful-

"Looking dashing but I think you should try something a little more like this," His reflection said with a wink, changing its hairstyle to something a little messier and closer to what he seen other young wizards wear. Dudley freezes for only a few seconds to make sure he is seeing what he thinks he is seeing and then he _screams._ His reflection flinches back from the loud noise looking surprised but Dudley is already racing out of the room terrified out of his mind and pushing Slytherins who were lingering in the hall out of the way.

Fear grips his heart sending waves of cold terror up his chest and down his arms, so scare he barely even think as he rushes up the stairs and into the common room. Heads turn to him as the muggle-born rushes to the door his backpack still attached to his back, swinging around as he runs.

He barely registers that he nearly ran over Lapis who had come running at the sounds of distress from the small group of first years by the board.

"Dursley!" The perfect shouts grabbing him by the shoulders and Dudley does his very best to _get past him. "_ Dursley what in the world is going on?!"

"My mirror! It has a demon in it!" He cries desperately.

"A demon?"

"My reflection! It moved! _On its own!_ " He nearly cries, his young voice loud and squeaky with unhinged horror. The perfect raised a brow and then closed his eyes looking to be begging a higher being for patience as he carefully forced Dudley to take a seat. Around him, multiple students have started laughing probably assuming him foolish for thinking his reflection behave that way, which yes he understands sounds ludicrous but Dudley knew what he saw. That thing not only moved it _talked_ to him. It gave him an opinion on his hair, which meant it had a mind of its own.

"Lapis you have to believe me-"

"I believe you." The physically older boy interrupts.

"You do?" He says shock by the utter confidence the other boy is showing. Around them more students began to laugh, some so hard there were tears in their eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Says a boy that looks to be the sixth year, standing next to a frowning Edward Macmillan. "The kid is scared of his own reflection! Dodged a hex on that one but your poor brother is going to suffer isn't he Ed?!"

"Shut it" Macmillan growls pushing the boy off his shoulder which had been using to lean on as he roared with laughter. Dudley feels himself turning red as Lapis carefully explains to him that magical mirrors are supposed to move and speak. The mirrors were considered a normal appliance in the magical world the same way an automatic door at stores would be.

It seems they have been around for generations but not all mirrors were charmed to behave this way, which is why Dudley didn't have this particular interaction with either of the washroom glass. The mirrors with the charm would always be framed by a special wood, commonly found in wands, with connecting runes which allows the charms to take effect for the desired assistance in checking his appearance.

The Perfect Council updates the charms on the mirrors at the end of every year so they can give him advice on his outfit corresponding to the fads of the youth and help him present himself as best he can. He doesn't have to follow the advice especially since it's a mix of his classmates' ideas of what they find stylish and charm copies of witch fashion magazines but he doesn't have to be scared of them.

Dudley listens to the explanation with growing mortification because it sounds a lot like a filter on a smartphone. All he can picture now is seeing a child of eleven years old screaming his head off for his image changing to a talking cat with a voice modifier and wants to sink into the ground and die.

"Does this make sense?" Lapis asks once he was done explaining the charms they use but Dudley has no idea what the names he threw at him even meant, looking unpassionate about life as he did before.

"Yes..."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for reacting that way...I thought the mirror was haunted."

A cold sensation settles next to Dudley who turns and looks up into a see-through body of a scowling man with chains. The muggle-born's face quickly drains of whatever color had been returning from the Perfect's explanation. The terror that had mellowed came racing back with such a force he stopped breathing as the abomination curls its lips to ask in a raspy voice. "Why would it being haunted be a bad thing, young man?"

The scream that ripped from Dudley's throat was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

* * *

He blinks opens his eyes to find himself half submerge in clear water, while laying on the bank of a river. Confused he pushes himself upwards, trying to recall how in the world he ended up outside when he was fairly sure he had been in the Slytherin common room just a few seconds again. He can't recall what he had been doing, only that something had scared him to the point his chest had hurt but for the life of him, Dudley wasn't sure what.

Whatever it was, it had been like waking from a nightmare where he fell from somewhere high, his heart was still racing and he had to take a few minutes just laying there to let go of any lingering fear. He rolls himself onto his back staring up at the clear blue sky, his breathing a bit out of control as he tries to calm it by exhaling for seven seconds and inhaling for four.

Dudley is only mildly aware of the water splashing against his skin, allowing the water to lure him into a near sleep with its gentle rocking. It's only when he realized his trousers were dry as a bone that he knew something was not quite right with this peaceful setting and that forced him to sit up.

Around him, dense green trees sent a flare of Deja Vu as he tried to gather his wits and figure out where he is. There isn't any indication that humans are nearby, while on the other side of the wide glass clear river is a heavy fog that something deep inside him tells Dudley not to go towards. Yet he couldn't look away from its vapor as it flickers and curled almost as if beckoning him to come closer.

 _Dangerous._ A soft woman's voice whispers in the air around him _My love, you're in danger. Please stop. Stay over there. Please, Dudley, this is dangerous! **Stay over there!**_

Jerking at the shout, Dudley realizes he been walking through the river, the water reaching his chest without him noticing. He scrambles back to the shore with the forest as the fog starts to overflow on the other side, rushing across the surface, taking the shape of hands reaching towards him. Dudley doesn't think. He just starts running as fast as he can, praying he doesn't slip on the rocks underneath his feet, splashing through the water that hinders his process but once he back on solid ground he makes a break for the woods.

Dudley crosses the tree line in a roll as his foot somehow caught on a root swearing as he tumbled but refusing to allow it to slow him down as he keeps going a strange crawl, while a woman laughs from afar. He wonders why the sounds feel him with warmth rather hen fear but he doesn't bother looking back as he finally strains up to run.

He just keeps going, pumping his legs and blurring through the trees, mindful of where he steps as he gets further and further from the river. Eventually, he starts to slow down as the burning in his chest reminds him he hadn't been to the gym in many years and if he figured out how to get back to Hogwarts he should really think about adding exercise to his daily life again.

Dudley ends up in a clearing with overgrown weeds framing the field in a circle, the large tree trucks hiding what could be beyond while a gentle breeze blows through the leaves. He leans on a tree, trying to catch his breath as his legs thump in pain. He chances a glance from where he came from happy he sees no hint of fog-shaped hands and slumps down on the ground, the adrenaline that had been working feverishly to keep him going draining now that whatever danger that was past.

A humming grabs his attention as a teenager with a gorgeous face comes strutting out of the woods, a bundle of wood tuck under his arm. He doesn't seem to notice Dudley as he reaches down and starts to gather branches. It's only then that the blond realizes something is wrong with the setting. The only sound in the whole field is the teenager's humming, there is no rustling of the trees, no birds or animals nearby. Only silence as if the world was placed in mute.

The teenager continued his work, with a happy little sway of his hips as he stood, twisting around in a circle and finally locking gazes with Dudley. The boy's lips part in surprise then his expression is twisting into bewilderment. "Nymph? Nymph is that you? What in the world are you doing back _here_ so soon?"

Dudley blinks in confusing, wondering why this young man was speaking to him with such familiarity. He's never seen him before in his life, and he was pretty sure it would be hard to forget a boy with such an angelic face-

_"How about Angel? Since that's your job and you kind of look like one."_

_"You may use the name Angel if you desire to"_

It felt like a lightning bolt had been throw at his body as memories he hadn't been aware he was missing came rushing back. He been here before to this strange place and has spoken to the non-mortal making his way to his slump form. It had been right after he had fallen from the shock last time hadn't it? Why had he forgotten?

"Nymph?" The teenager asks gracefully crouching down to his height so that his sliver eyes could be at level with Dudley's blue. He tilted his head in a bird-like matter looking as if he was trying to figure out a blizzard street art and Dudley was momently stunned by the _human-_ like action. During their first meeting, it felt like the boy controlled the situation but now where he caught him more off guard he just seemed like a young man out and about in the woods.

He remained silent which Angel must have taken as a different answer for his smile turned into sad acceptance. He leans back, swiping his bangs out of his face, an action that seemed almost seemed bitter but it was at odds with the longing in the mercury of pupils. "Forgive me. You must not know who I am. Well, allow me to welcome you to my humble home. I apologize, it's been so long since I had a solid guest. I don't-"

"-have any tea to offer you. Yes, you said that last time, Angel." Dudley finishes, leaning more comfortably against the bark of the tree which he could feel was rough in texture but for some reason not unpleasant on his back. This whole place felt off like that.

Angel looked heartbreaking young then as astonishment and devastation in equal parts bloomed across his expression. When He looked like he was stopping himself from reaching for Dudley as he curled his hands at his sides but only just barely. "You _remember_ me? How? No one remembers me, ever, I'm hardly important enough for that."

"I'm not sure? I think I forgot about you when I left here but being back helped me recall?" He offers unsure what he should say to something so melancholy as the teenager hummed in consideration. He brushed his bangs again in an absentminded gesture Dudley figured it may have been a habit he did when he was thinking.

"That makes no sense. Even if you are a Flumen Dei Tempus swimmer you shouldn't be able to recall this place until it is a permanent residence." Angel said slightly under his breath that let Dudley know he wasn't really speaking to him when he said that. He opens his mouth to ask but Angel shoots him an intense look that had the blood freezing in his veins as the teenager leaned forward until their noses almost touched.

"You have wisdom in your eyes, sadness in your heart, and death in your palm but none of that is any different than any of the previous swimmers. " Angel says which Dudley found oddly haunting. The way the words were spoken, in the field of silence, made it sounds oddly like a curse. It echoes somewhere deep within him, resinating in his bones and working its way upwards to his fast-beating heart. It had started galloping like a newborn colt the moment the other male had gotten into his personal space.

He crushes the effect the other has on him because immortal or not he looks like he barely ending his childhood and reaching adult, Dudley should not be finding him attractive especially when he was crowding him like this. Why couldn't he look like a regular grim reaper? It would be much easier to not be memorized by the specks of white he could see in those mercury eyes if they were empty eye sockets of a skeleton instead.

The mental image thankfully does its job and now he's back to being terrified of Angel instead of slightly attracted. Good, as the world should be.

"What have you done that caused such a big change?" The teenager asks squinting at him with barely concealed amusement and resentment. The contradicting emotions were hard to process when he had yet to figure out what in the world was going on. He swallows shrugging his shoulders as his only response to the teenager still studying him before the boy frown. "You're forgetting how to wake up."

"Um, what do you mean-"

"Bye"

Angel slapped him across the face.

* * *

The force sending him to the ground, as Angel began to hum again, the melody oddly familiar but the moment his face touch the ground the sound stop cut off as if though someone had removed the sound again this time muting everything including the swears that Dudley began to release at the stinging pain in his right cheek.

Dudley pushes himself up to hiss. "Fuck you!" outrage he has been slap for no reason and honestly how dare Angel, reaper or not that was uncalled for-

Lapis raises an unimpressed eyebrow, from where he lodging on a chair with a book of potions in his hand. It's at this moment that Dudley realizes he is no longer in the common room or the forest of Between but rather it looked more like a nurse's office with beds being separated by curtains. Confused he looks around attempting to recall how he got there or what had happened before he woke.

"Not in a million years Dursely," Lapis says standing up and stretching his arms over his head until loud cracks were heard. He withdrew a parchment from his bag throwing it onto the covers of the bed Dudley was currently laying in. On the folded animal skin is Dudley's name in luscious green ink. "Though the fact you woke up screaming swears means your probably alright now. I'll let Madam Pomfrey know. Meanwhile, I would look over your time table and get familiar with it. Due to your fainting spill in the common room today you missed out on the ground tour. If you are able to leave, I'll have to take you around and then escort you to potions."

The older boy struts away before he can reply and the blond is left there confused and disorientated. Had the entire interaction with Angel been just a dream? But it had felt so real. Everything from the chasing fog which he was alarmingly sure was his body dying on him if he was honest, to the trees, to the expressions on the youthful face to even the lingering pain on his check in the perfect handprint.

The more he tried to think about it though, the more he felt it withering away. As if the memory was rapidly dulling in his mind, slipping through his grasping fingers like falling sand. He had forgotten the last time too, as soon as he woke, hadn't he? Even now Dudley was aware he been running into the forest but he could not recall why.

"Alarming" He mumbled tuning the parchment in his hands wishing he could keep his mind active enough to think of a way to stop having the images of Between disappear. Was this another common thing in the magical world? To have one's memories altered at whatever whim had the power to do so? He needed to find a way against that. What if something similar happens to Harry?

"Poor lad, you must have been so frightened by the Bloody Bardon." A male voice said on his right without a pre-warning of any kind. Dudley hadn't even heard him walking near him. "On behave of all the Hogwarts ghosts, I do wish to formally apologize for what he did"

Every thought emptied from his head as he turned stiffly to the right to see a cheerful man bowing, dressed in what could only be clothed from the fourteen hundreds. He was also flouting and see-through. The muggle-born gave a nervous little laugh, clinching the parchment before shrieking at the top of his lungs and trembling out of the bed.

He made a mad dash for the door, while three voices screamed for him to come back. He threw his shoulder into the wood, not caring for the pain as he forced it open and ran down the hall scream still ringing from his vocal cords.

"Wait! Please lad, I only wish to talk-" The _thing_ was chasing him. It was flying after him! No, no no no no, where was Harry? They had to leave! They were leaving and never coming back to this place for as long as they lived. He sprinted down a random hallway mentally begging the phantom to get as far away from him as possible and ended up in what looked like the main stairway. Grand and magical just like the rest of the school with stairways overlapping and changing in a never-ending labyrinth.

If it wasn't haunted Dudley would have loved it.

" _Stay away from me_!"

"S _tay away from him_!"

The righteous voice of his cousin is the only warning he gets before Harry jumps down from one of the higher stairways, the redhead boy he is fairly sure is Ron Weasley before his growth spurt watching the descend with a dropped jaw. Harry's goblin dagger in his hand, and aiming the tip at the spirit. Had he been alive the blade would have landed in his neck, from the looks of it probably somewhere fatal but seeing as Harry just passed through him with a scream of outrage it wasn't very affected.

"Harry what in the world-! That obviously wasn't going to work you moron!" Dudley shouted tugging his cousin up and pushing him behind him even though facing the ghost was the more terrifying thing he's ever done.

"It was also a bit insulting." The ghost snorted. "Though one can't help but applaud your bravery. Good show."

"Shut it, Nick! Leave Ley alone, he's scared of ghosts and he already had to spend the whole morning in the medical wing because of his house ghost! Don't make me invent a way to hurt ghosts, I will!" Harry yells back which has the ghost throwing his head back and laughing. Dudley's stomach turns as he sees it, his head slightly detaches from his neck, and twists around to try and run again.

Harry grabs his arm keeping him in place. "It's alright Ley, he can't hurt you. He's not a poltergeist. Nick is harmless, he's the Gryffindor Ghost."

"Young Potter is correct. I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, never meant any harm. I do apologize for the discomfort." The man says with a cheery smile. Dudley feels his knees wobbly as fear has yet to leave him. He is only grateful the ghost seems to realize that, taking a deeper bow, and sinking into the wall behind him. His final message nearly echoes in his wake. "I shall inform the others to stay away. I wish not for this young Slytherin to spend any more time in the medical wing."

Dudley tugged Harry's arm more determinedly. "Did he just say _others_?!"

His cousins' green eyes scan the hallway obviously making sure there were no other phantoms about before nodding. "Yeah, turns out Hogwarts is filled with ghosts-"

"We are dropping out of Hogwarts. Right now. Let's go."

He is mildly offended that Harry laughs at that especially when he was being one hundred percent serious. It did not accrue to Dudley after such a terrifying chase that he had forgotten what had been so important when he woke up. It must have not been important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudley's phobia will not let him enjoy his school. You can not tell me you wouldn't scream either if the mirror reflection moved on its own if you are scared of ghosts.  
> Angel is back and just as confused.   
> Lapis is just trying to do his job but Dudley is making it very hard.  
> Dudley will burn the school down if he must in order to cleanse it.   
> Harry was taught by Trox to aim for the next main vein and he did not skip the lesson on surprise air attacks. 
> 
> Near-Headless Nick: Hey man what the fuck was that about you sending a first-year to the medical wing?  
> Bloody Bardon: I know it sounds bad, but I swear, I just looked at him and he went into a terror induce panic. Kid nearly died on his own, that was not on me.  
> Near-headless Nick: Well, the poor thing must be shaken. I'll go and see how he is doing. I'll even apologize for you while I'm there!  
> Bloody Bardon: That will literally make everything worse. He'll be just as afraid of you as he was with me.  
> Near-headless Nick: Pffff naaahhh kids love me!  
> *Dudley's blood-curling screams echoing through the castle*


End file.
